Home
by Mortea
Summary: Ursula is a gopher dreaming of having an apprentice. Akko is a starry-eyed girl dreaming of being just like her idol. Observe, as inevitable friendship slowly blossoms into intimate love these two crave so intensly. Ooh yea baby
1. Speed Of Life

**Chapter 1**

 **Speed Of Life**

\- Professor Ursula! A moment of your time, please!

A young woman, no more than thirty years old, stopped her stroll through a vast hall. Though the only thing "hall" about this space was its uninterrupted length, stretching straight for dozens of metres. With the ceiling disappearing somewhere high and tall windows, placed in rhythm with pylons supporting the ceiling, reaching almost the same mark it was hard to consider this merely a hall. Though that was expected from a magic academy of old and venerable history. Albeit recently the most finest among world's establishments on the question of teaching sacred art of magic was experiencing problems of particular kind. Despite the academy being located in the separate space, divided from the world of mortals and their insignificant problems that bear no weight in front of arcane traditions passed down under these roofs, it didn't change the presence of most vulgar question a witch can face – means of supporting your material presence. In short, the most renown of Magic academies – Luna Nova, the feminine house of things most Arcane, was short on money. Well, not exactly short. More like desperate for any way to find funds. Turns out a witch can't just make the gold rain. Without diving into the complications surrounding transmutation of gas into metal, an obstacle the finest of adepts among sorcery followers faced was – the damn magic gold was easily distinguished from a normal, earthly aurum. As was a bank note, a check, and everything else. The trace of magic was ever present among anything a witch influenced by her miracles. And regular cases of witches being busted only proved the point – you can't make money out of nowhere. Every generation had enough wizards of both genders who thought that this time, the crime would be untraceable. And once again, there were small notes among trivia pages in the newspapers describing another fool bein' busted. And once again magicians all over the world let out a sigh. All of them had to find a way to support themselves with magic for at least another ten years. And Luna Nova was no different.

And so was a tall, brown haired witch catching up to this Ursula woman. Both of them, dressed in teacher uniforms with sweet pointy hats and curve-nosed boots. Professor of magic has to look the part, after all.

\- Yes, Professor Finneran?

Ursula kind of knew what the response would be. Someone in her position would quickly catch up on the pecking order among faculty. She clearly understood simple reason why a "moment" of hers may be needed. Manual labor, what else.

\- Have you finished preparations for the new semester of Astrology and Astronomy? Everything in order, I believe?

Ursula felt not an inch of desire to lie. Why? Not like it would get her out of whatever is to come.

\- Yes, Profess...

\- Wonderful! Professor Astrid requested help with final preparations in the Arcane Geography classroom. Would you kindly lend her a hand?

\- Yes, of course!

\- Wonderful, and when you are finished, please see to Professor Badcock. She needs assistance in final papers check.

\- Yes...

\- Now, don't get so upset. Such commotion is expected from the first day of a new semester, isn't it?

\- I suppose. Are we expecting any new students?

\- Only two, I believe. Both from the orient. Surprising coincidence.

Ursula's ruby eyes widened in honest surprise.

\- Orient?

\- Yes, if I remember clearly one is from Japan and the other...Malaysia or Indonesia, something island-ish.

What a rare event! It was seldom that Luna Nova got students from East, much less two on the same day. Ursula clasped her hands excitedly.

\- Ooh.. Well isn't this wonderful? Two young girls desiring to practice our ancient craft!

Seems like Professor Finneran didn't share the sentiment.

\- We have yet to articulate their level of expertise and assign them to proper trios. If I'm not mistaken the Japanese one comes from an ordinary family. Who knows what she can do, if anything...

\- But if she is accepted that means she knows enough, doesn't she?

Silence was Ursula's response. Finneran took a moment, staring into the window overlooking a charming inner yard. At least the grass was flawlessly green, an emerald carpet of ideal height, each leaf blade being almost a copy of its neighbor. Not for long albeit.

\- We have to finish the preparations. Only a handful of hours remain until students start arriving through the Leyline. And I believe Professor Astrid had quite a mess to fix in her classroom.

\- A-all right, I'll hurry and help her!

\- Wonderful.

And with these words, Professor Finneran left blue-haired witch on her own, walking away in fast, brisk pace. Important matters had to be addressed so the coming semester would proceed flawlessly as usual. Well, as good as possible. Tolerably.

Okay, so they can manage yet another agonizing school year. But not the last, she hoped...

* * *

\- A-ah my dear Professor, about time you finally showed up your beauty here!

\- Y-yes Professor Astrid, I went here as soon as I got the word! *But to be honest I would rather not. Though not like I would ever say it...*

If Ursula was allowed to be honest with herself in her own head, she would explain that this mysteriously beautiful woman with some sort of gem in her forehead, long fuchsia hair and strange, slanted eyes of tomato-paste-with-a-bit-of-starch-for-smaller-cost colour was really making her nervous. She tried to put as much distance between the two of them as possible, but the Geo-everything-in-school always managed to cut close. Guess that was some really powerful magick in work. Or simply lack of luck on Ursula's side. But this woman, she really unsettled our poor astronomer. Her eyes, sultry voice and mannerisms, suggestively sensuous words she always chose when talking with Ursula. And the wind of conceited condescension that hanged around her whenever the two women were tete-a-tete, which happened suspiciously often, much more often that Ursula would've preferred, that broke down any hint of flirting. It's not like she was being mean to blue haired sorceress, but there was a certain aura that hanged over their meetings and poisoned every minute of their mutual presence.

*But these words, these words you'll never hear. Never. These words, they will be buried with me. Right here, in this school. At least judging from my salary.*

From the first glance, the lectorium was in order. Desk rows, benches, blackboard, bookshelves – everything was clean and tidy. The new volumes of text-books were lying in front each person's seat waiting neatly for their new owners. What more could Astrid want that would require second pair of hands?

\- Professor Ursula, would you kindly go fetch fresh Magic Geography work-books from the storage room?

Now that doesn't sound so hard, does it?

\- Of course.

*Why not? The storage is just up in the end of the class. Sounds tolerable.*

\- Ah, not that one. The storage that has them is the one two floors down!

*So that's the catch. No wonder this slave driver called me*

\- But why won't you ask one of the goblins or dwarfs to assist you, Professor? Surely he would arrive faster than me?

\- Now now dear Professor, fairy staff has their hands full with preparations just like us here! I can't just tear one away from his duties, can I?

*But you sure can tear me away from mine...*

Trying to suppress a sigh, that would be provocatively rude to do in front of a senior and Ursula didn't want to take risks, astrologist briskly paced out of the door. The faster she finishes, the sooner she will be left to her own devices. Well, after Badcock sucks her blood. That old bag always found the worst things to do. At least she was not discerning and anyone caught by her hand would be suspected to menial, horribl-

*Now now Ursula, with such demeanor any job would be loathsome. And that is surely no way to live a live, isn't it? Think happy thoughts and try to find nice things in any situation. Just as that book said. You like books, right? Well time to put it to the test!* - whispered Ursula to herself in her own mind. Probably only safe haven outside her chambers. She never felt safe in the halls and even green meadows near the halls left her feeling constantly observed. Even right now, as she was strolling through the vast, empty hall towards an exquisitely decorated staircase, pride and joy of goblins constantly taking perverse delight in polishing every nook and cranny of its intricate, sea wave and foam like ornamented handles, our astronomer could vouch being observed. *Speaking of which – Ursula wondered – am I an astronomer, or an astrologist ?* She sometimes lost the difference between two. Well, she liked stars. And she could discern the difference in their type and distance between them with a simple telescope. But she didn't know anything about their weight and how to measure it. But she sure knew the weight they put on peoples' life and could calculate it. Just like she did to her own every week. That gave her a bit of security. Whatever happens, she would be ready for it. Or so she lied to herself every day. But not today. The horoscope promised her a change and a person. Whatever that would be. *Good old horoscope. You never lie, my close friend. Though I wouldn't mind a human one for a change...or a disciple. Wouldn't it be nice? I could share more than textbooks demand, we could look at the stars, discern complicated schemes, have field trips to old observation temples, enjoy tea together. She would ask questions and I would share my knowledge with a grateful follower... Ahh everything would be so nice...* Lost in her pleasant expectations, Ursula found herself in front of a storage room door. *Yes...maybe she would even ask me for a tip, a life advice in a new situation! - A wide smile spread itself across Ursula's blissful face, eyes lost in a starry reverie as she puts her palm over the doorknob - Trusting, she turns to me for a word of wisdom and I... - it was like a pocket light bulb inside Ursula's joy suddenly went out with a small snap and a bit of smoke rose right into her eyes. Staring vacantly in front of her she finished her thought joyless – make sure she doesn't follow my footsteps... Or at least try to warn her... Somewhat... Not like she would listen anyway. Ha-akh-haaah.* A heavy, coarse sigh escapes her throat as joyful mood brought by a daydream flies away somewhere up top. Probably lost in the dusty ceiling. With a heart certainly heavier than a minute ago Ursula looks up, at the top of a door and higher, to the stone domes, dimmed in shadows. *When was the last time they were cleaned? Better not wonder, or else I will attract this chore. The more you think about something, the bigger the chance to pull it to yourself. Though it only works with displeasing things, but without fail. At least I have learned this much. - With a sharp and deep sniff she draws fresh air into her lungs and smiles – So happy thoughts, happy thoughts girl! At least your eyes are pretty!*

With a heavy push, old oak with metal bars door reluctantly turned inside. Despite the ease of pushing instead of pulling the door was still a nuisance.

\- Okay, now where are these books? Ouhhh she didn't tell me where exactly...

Young teacher found herself in a room, or rather a cage she knew far to well simply by being sent here way to often. The spacious hall was a resting place for loads of things. Long and tall walls of wardrobes and shelves cut the space in segments, equally littered with heaps of "knowledge". That being pretty much everything unwelcome in halls. From books and maps to chests and flasks. From buckets and brooms to bed sheets and rat tails. Most of the materials were stored here, and so were the instruments and commodities for studying, teaching and lodging. You could find an old globe standing on a shoe shelf filled with magic history books neighboring spare pipe valves right between shelves of uniform cloth that was obtained in batch big enough to last hundred of years. The date was ever prolonging. All thanks to the magic of dropping admittance. Thankfully there was little broken items present. Witches didn't waste a thing since repair spell used quick enough could save them a lot of funds. And since they used little to none mechanisms which could simply come to the end of exploitation from a part running out from constant torsion, requiring substitution, Luna Nova was having little problems with broken junk littering storage "cavern".

-Miss Professor, do you need assistance per chance?

A coarse voice took Ursula out of her reverie, coming from somewhere below. A goblin janitor was standing near her, with a dusting mop and a bucket in his hand. He sounded grumpy, but that was fairies usual demeanor. They fed on magic power, and the witches didn't leave much after taking their share from the Philosopher's stone. Feeding of crumbs from witches already poor table – that was a tough bargain to go with, but fairies still took it. The alternatives were non-existent, since they could only live in magic juiced places, which were rare and ever disappearing. Even Luna Nova grounds themselves were useless if the Stone was to be removed. Long gone were the times, when Fairies could terrorize the commoners and prank villagers. With magic diminishing they had to stop their appetite for misbehaving, going with contract labour. They knew that magic dying out was not humans' fault. They knew the Stones were man-made. No envy was running between them. So they were hired hands on a desperate check, and were accepted. Although witches knew that the more energy fairies got, the livelier they were, what they gave was already the max they could share. Good enough for fairies to live on a close and tight balance, pretty much like humans themselves, potatoes being their main nourishment. But that doesn't mean they were not grumpy about it.

-Y-yes please. I have to find a batch of books, workbooks on geography, recently dropped here, but I have little idea where to start? Perhaps you can show me to them?

-A batch of books eh? Hmm... - goblin closed his eyes. His fingers, holding the mop started rhythmically making an Olympic wave over the handle. That was reasonable, since this particular janitor considered himself the best at ridding the school of ever gathering dust. Where was it coming from, if most of the windows were closed and halls unused due to the ever dwindling student body? Probably from old witches spreading their sand with every step and every sneeze. And since half of the faculty had age higher than the number of wrinkles on their sour faces (they didn't bother with glamour spells. "Have to keep the proper appearance, unlike that whore Shiny Chariot did!" they say.) and had insomnia the answer to this riddle was not that complicated. Finally janny answered - "Oh these ones! Follow me."

He led Ursula through the maze of shelves, surprisingly clean and organized. Despite the load of everything gathered here, the order was kept. If you really bothered with remembering where you put something, you could probably count on it staying on it's place neat and tidy. The goblin knew his craft, that fo sho. Nigguh. *gang sign*

They passed book stands with various textbooks and tutorials laying here in wait. "Newbie broom riding" "Potions and concoctions simply" "Fairies for everyone" "Baby's first troll" - Ursula glanced over the titles to pass time during the tedious walk. Despite the order the place was cramped. As they strolled near levels and heaps of crystal balls, gazing plates, crimson stones and spare cauldrons filled with magic wands for new adepts Ursula absorbed the understanding just how vast this storage is and how full it is now. And that showed just how big the previous courses were. What she caught back then, during her own student years was nowhere near the populace of Luna Nova during it's peak admittance.

"mm..mm.. ..." Hummed our astronomer.

*~White light, White light goin' messin' up my mind  
White light, don't you know its gonna mae me go blind  
White heat, aww du-du tickle down to my toes  
Lord have mercy white light have it hum-um nows ~

Great tune* she thought, relishing the fact that her upbeat mood returned.

* * *

Finally, after Ursula lost count of how long they were traversing the maze, the two of them faced the workbooks. The way was so long Ursula blinked and realized that there were other things today besides the storage. That she was at different places, like sunny hall. That she spoke to Finneran and Astrid, that there was a reason for her to look at these brochures. During the walk, her mind drifted away from the shelves and goblin's back often enough for her to forget everything apart from dimly lit corridors she was inside. It was like for her, there was only twilight and shelves, and nothing else. But no, the day had actually just begun, it was around noon if she was right. And there was still something nice incoming, if the stars were read candidly.

-Here you go Professor, the workbooks requested.

-Thank you! *ough- there are a lot of them...*

She stared at the goods for a while, collecting thoughts on how to transport them in as little steps as possible. Plus she had to have a guide, no way she would find them again, or the way back. Well, maybe she could leave the magic beacon near the stacks, strangely tall, she didn't remember school having this many students in current new roll, but she didn't want to rub it into goblin's snout. There were reasons...

But rather than coming to a decision, she was dragging time, waiting for a outside help to come.

-You need help carrying them to the entrance?

-Oh yes! It would be wonderful!

In a snap of a finger the goblin managed to stack almost all of them on his arms, leaving just a couple for Ursula to carry. *How thoughtful of him, I would sure feel mean, seeing him moving them all, while going empty handed myself.* With a paper tower of biblical proportions obscuring his sight goblin started his brisk pace back to the entrance. It seems he knew the way and over-sized pantry's layout by hand, since not even once did he crash into something or stumble at the fork. In a jiffy the duo found themselves near the door. *Wow, the way sure was fast. Must be because I payed attention to his acrobatics.*

With a -Hup! janitor put all the books on a clean table near the oak door, even sorting them into small piles for handy.

-Thank you, I don't know what I would've done without you!

-Always a pleasure – said goblin, adjusting his cap with a small smile.

-I will manage from here - said Ursula. And with a nod, goblin went on his way with a mop and a bucket in hand. *Strange, I didn't notice him leaving them here or there, near the books. But how did he carry all of this together at once? Now that is a sleight of hand I can admire.* With a small smile astrologist opened the door.

Trying her best at holding it open with one foot while stretching for books, Ursula moved part of the books outside the door. Then came the other part, only this time she had to push the door with her hip. Most tedious of tasks. And only when everything was outside and the door was closed did she finally take out her wand.

With a simple levitation spell all the books floated up in front of her. Of course Ursula could use the magic since the start, but she didn't want to rub it into fairy's face that she had some excess mana available to spend on menial task. When the times are rough, she didn't want to be mean in small things. Why show janitor, who is constantly fastening that she could use magic for everything, little and big. Needless mean behaviour. And she was thoughtful about the mood around.

* * *

Keeping the stack in the air in front of her, Ursula paced back to the class. Simple spell she maintained, walking through the empty halls, the calming silence of a cool air around her – everything helped her slowly slip back into daydreams.

Dreams. Relaxed by solitude, Ursula's mind returned to her morning, how rested she felt, laying on her couch today. Sleep rarely brought her this much bliss as it did today.

*The morning was so nice~ When was the last time I woke up like this? Fresh and happy, like I was a child again. A dream, yes I remember...a pleasant one. What was it about? I was...flying? And there were stars, so bright and many, I felt like there were only stars above me, shining all across the vast deep indigo dome. So tall, the end was impossible to imagine, stretching upwards for...for just how much you can believe. With the moon, so giant yet far away feeling like the king of these stars. And under us, us? Yes, I was not alone, there was someone near me, someone so close and dear...Like a second half, someone so intimate and understanding, like a second half, half that I lost long ago, or maybe didn't find until now...Right, we. It was "we" above the calm waves of an endless sea...And she sang. It was some song without words, or maybe with lyrics I don't remember. And was I crying? And I felt so warm. Everything felt so perfect, like the world finally came to the form it was meant to be since the beginning... And we were on the broom and then she laughed and we jumped down into the sea. A whole body of water covered us, and as we held hands we were swept away on a stream so fast and curved, with whales around us until we arrived to the gardens on top of tall, tall palaces...And we went together over the flowers under the trees on the roofs of these building. And everything was so right, and simple, and the way it was meant to be...And she was near me and I finally felt like I belonged. Like I was at home, home that was always with me. I turned to see her. I was so curious to see that someone so real and dear and for me... Hmm...I can't remember how she looked, it was like she was escaping mind eye. I only remember the colour of something dark... And red. There was something red...

When was the last time I saw a dream so nice? Usually when I wake up I feel like I was pummeled with batons like some sort of carpet being dusted out for the whole night.*

* * *

And here was the classroom, just a few steps away. Ursula carefully and quietly aimed the books to stand near the door and audibly stepped to them, taking a stack in her hands. *Better to make it look like I did everything by hands* - she thought as she entered the classroom.

\- Ah Professor Ursula! Finally you are back my dear! - Astrid happily voiced her pleasure. Judging by the wand she was putting away and slowly rotating giant brown lacquered wooden globe around the corner of the auditorium she was just finished moving it. Ursula had to admit, there was no such item present when she left, so Astrid really did something useful while sending astronomer away. Somewhat fair. - Please be a star and spread the workbooks over each seat, would you?

\- A-Alright

As she was doing her menial task of organizing materials over each spot she asked - "Professor Astrid, wouldn't it be much simpler to spread them with a flick of the wand?"

\- Ah, no! We have to conserve the magic resource! If we can do it by hand, why waste magic?

Answered Astrid, standing in place with her arms crossed, giving her best impression of "overseeing an important task".

*"We?" Well, you're not helping right now so it is "Me". Besides, don't we all use magic for everything whenever we are alone?"*

* * *

Finally, after each textbook was paired with a workbook, and a mineral geode was present near each spot, and every seat was justified equally, and every book in the bookcases was ordered by colour, and every rock on the demonstration shelves was turned "just the right way" and Astrid finally cried just how "wonderfully orderly!" everything was Ursula was free to go. Walking out the classroom wearing her best satisfied mask she could manage after being enslaved for who knows how long she finally let out a sigh. *She could've offered me a cup of tea. Ah, even water would be sufficient.* But desired rest was far away. This was just a beginning of a tedious day. She still had to go see Badcock. Sure Ursula wanted to ditch that old witch, but she knew that old bag remembered and if she didn't come at all a chewing out was imminent. Pacing herself, professor went towards another chore. Passing near the windows in the hall she noticed the leyline portal being activated and a seemingly platinum-green haired girl flying out and landing gracefully. *So the students have finally started arriving* Ursula pulled out her pocket watch out of her robe. The thing resembled a clock only in it's circular form. Instead of a face with arrows and numbers the "watch" had what resembled a clockwork mechanism laid bare. She let the thing hang free by it's chain, with several concentrating metallic rings turning themselves in some strange order with what was presumably main clockwork staying in place in the centre. The little improvised sphere even had small round beads on each ring. How you decided time with this thing was probably part of astronomy secrets. *So it's already 13:07... gotta hurry, if I'm right the ceremony begins at 16:00 sharp...* And with a flick of hand closing the thing, Ursula hurried to meet her next torment, hiding the watch in her robe's pocket.

It didn't take long for her to reach Badcock's cabinet. With a deep breath to gather the spirits, poor soul turned the doorknob.

-Professor Badcock? I finished helping Professor Astrid. *Here it comes*

-About time Professor Ursula! Quickly, get to the papers, the students started arriving already and we have heaps! Heaps of documents to order! Come here so I can give you a quick direction and be on my way to show students to their dorms!

*My God, does she have to be such a worrywart about everything? I already feel like failing the task just from this welcome alone.*

After several excruciatingly feverish seconds Badcock slammed her hands on the table and with "So get to this, double time, and as soon as you finish help me show the students their dorms!" ran away. Blue haired gofer finally relaxed in the chair and let out a deep, tired breath she was holding for all this time. First thing first - at last pouring herself her well deserved glass of water, professor started working on the documents. Despite Badcocks tirade Ursula didn't feel like hurrying up. Why? As soon as she finishes this it is up to another unpaid overtime. So why bother? ...-... But wait, two new students, freshmen arriving today... There actually was a reason to finish faster – she could force herself on one last push against the wall of soul-sucking gray bore and go meet the students. If she was lucky, which was up for debate, she could meet new girls first hand! Why was Ursula actually interested in this she didn't quite understand, but something told her that this is the better path than meeting them for the first time tomorrow.

In fact, why not start with the main dish right off the bat! Surely, after all of work today she deserves a treat! *Now let's see. Students students, maybe in these stacks I have to sign? No...Then I have to check overall current year. (luckily- no wait, -sadly the amount of people she has to scan through is not big. Plus she already knows most of the class by names)* A quick swipe over the student books reveals two new names inside a binder of high school corresponding division. Well, actually three. The famous Diana Cavendish would be joining in person after being on external program for several years. But that didn't really interest Ursula. Unlike Badcock, who almost had a heart attack upon the news and had to get relaxation potion from Lukić, red-eyes blue-hair professor (? attack / 0 defense) didn't have particular interest in Diana. Sure, it was intriguing to see just how advanced the prodigy was but, what exactly is there to lose sleep about? There was a genius every decade, and for witch it was quite often. And since Luna Nova was still a (relatively) top school, the savant was inevitably enrolling into academy. Considering the witches' live span and Ursula's pitiful occupation prospects (well, she could try doing a science project or observation or research, but she didn't know enough actual astronomy, and she knew enough astrology to know just how dry the field was. Everything was already discovered. Including knowledge considered long lost. Several times. She could start a moderate private practice but the workload Badcock and Finneran were dropping on her was just too big...too big...well, if she had some time...then maybe...) she was bound to see enough of them over her time here. Who knows, maybe this Diana's children and grandchildren would be her students just the same.

Much more interest was invoked by two new names. Girls named Sucy Manbavaran and Atsuko Kagari. Ursula took out the files and dug into them with zest. From the photo on the first file a disinterested murky rose madder haired girl stared into nowhere in particular. Sucy Manbavaran (noted: possible pronounce – Manbabaran). Age: 16, country: Philippines *let's see – parents...magical aptitude...previous education...Oh! A special interest in potion and magic fungi noted! Well, it does suit her. She looks like a solitary person. Seems like a promising girl.* Acquainting herself with Sucy's file, Ursula returned it to the binder. And then she took out the next one.

It was like a wave. Just glancing at Atsuko's photo made Ursula feel a strong surge of...what exactly? She couldn't find a right word. Just like me, the author. It was like she has already seen this girl somewhere, like they knew each other for a long time. And now, long time past, they met again. But astronomer was certain that this is the first time she saw the lass. *(gulp) So...Atsuko Kagari. Japanese, 16 years old, finished middle school, previous magic connection – none... That would be a problem, girl would have to catch up on a lot. Hope she got somewhat acquainted with theory while preparing for Luna Nova. Magical aptitude test – positive. No words about her practical skills or interests.* But the look the girl had showed it all. With wine coloured eyes beaming towards camera, wide smile barely contained for the official photo purpose, brown haired girl with porcelain skin was practically beaming with excitement. When was the last time Ursula saw such emotion for anything? *She looks...nice. I wonder, what she likes? Maybe we would have something in similar.* Still having her thoughts centered on the new girl, professor looked through the rest of the file and returned it into the binder. For some reason her previous monologue about apprentice rose from the back of her mind.

-Alright, time to finish the papers.

* * *

After the amount of time that felt like a week, but judging by the clock was much much less, astrologist straightened the batch of papers she had finally pulled through and stored them away.

-Sooo, now to go see the students. - and with certain giddy impatience professor hurried to the front yard.

In front of school, where the main leyline gate stood, leading into one of the few magical streams remaining several girls were chatting. Some were waiting for their teammates or friends, some probably catching up on gossip after a summer break. But there certainly were no new faces. Upon noticing Professor Ursula, girls politely greeted her.

-A-ah welcome back girls, I hope you all had a refreshing time away from school and are ready to study once more!

-Certainly professor Ursula!

At this point Ursula could have overstayed her welcome by starting a chit-chat torture like "O'Neil, I hope you will be more reasonable this year" or something like that, but astrologist was never the one to be condescending towards students. Whenever she said such things, it was because she just wanted to get amiable and friendly with students, shorten the distance between the positions of pupil and teacher. Make them more humane, so to say. But it just came off as awkward and clumsy, soiling Ursula's reputation among students and teachers alike. This time, she was interested in different thing.

-So girls, there would be three new students joining us from this point forward!

-Yes, we already saw Diana Cavendish. - She's so cool! - Looks so refined – I wonder in which dorm she would stay? - I saw Professor Badcock leading her inside (*Oh, so that's where she hurried off to* noted Ursula) - Wow, you think she would be given a special room? - Well she is special – But she looks so modest... - Who are the luckies to be her partners? - I heard it's Hanna and Barbara – Oh these two? - Well they were lacking a teammate – Since when? - This summer, their third one got into an accident – Like, accident accident? - More, the fatal kind – Ohhh!...what kind of? - Well I don't know exactly – I read that the second half was not found – Ghastly! You have any photos?

*urgghh I better go* The memories of grim news were still fresh in Ursula's mind. She remembered the school opening the letter and what followed. Plus it was obvious that the girls would be occupied by discussion now, paying no interest in whether new faces already showed up. So there was only an option to just stand here in the yard and wait. Not a bad one actually... The sky was blue, the sun shone warmly, a nice breath of zephyr coiled around Ursula's face, giving her a pleasant touch after the hectic morning... But at the same time she just felt tired. Maybe she should just go and rest in her room until the ceremony. She can always introduce herself to Atsuko afterwards. Atsuko? … Well yes, no point hiding it from herself – she was interested only in one out of three (or two) new girls. For reasons unknown to even herself. But studying astrology gave Ursula a somewhat firm belief in just trusting obscure gut feelings. Sometimes. Like now.

* * *

The fact that she was ordered to show the girls towards their dorms was already long thrown away. They were to occupy same rooms in same teams anyway. And it was obvious that Badcock just wanted to welcome Diana herself. Because she didn't say where to lead the newbies. Not like Ursula could just lead them to any free dorm room and leave them there. Plus there was a teaming question present. All in all, there was no reason to stay in the yard.

* * *

Upon returning to her room and finally making herself a well-deserved pot of tea Ursula sat on the couch, soaking in the relaxing atmosphere of the cool, spacious, dome-tipped room.

\- Ahhh. Sometimes I forget that I'm not a handy-woman-gopher and actually teach here. You get me, right Alcor?

\- Caw!

A white crow, Ursula's trusted pet, or how witches called them – familiar, and confidant sharply replied from his perch in the corner of the room.

\- Thank you Alcor.

Ursula took another sip and closed her eyes. Oh pleasant relaxation of the deep red brew with added herbs for accent take her away from the manual labour for a while. Such merciless exploitation of this pretty, young red-eyed professor was, sadly, the norm in Luna Nova. Pecking order put her, a mere sapling compared to everyone else, at the bottom of the food chain. So whenever there was a need for a qualified, or not, pair of hands, or when the sand popped far to loud in the dry joints of the older witches, she was the go-to girl. Being young faculty member was an arduous cross. Luckily no one envied her young looks since prettying yourself up to the young facade was possible with magic. Being old, looking old was simply a kind of honour badge for the local witches. Only the bare minimum magic to oil the knees or keep the teeth was used by those, whose wrinkles could count up to the number of stars on the great ceiling we call night sky. And so Ursula inevitable dozed away, once again remembering the glimpses of her dream. Such pleasant visions were a rarity in her nightlife, so she double cherished each one of them. But this one. This one was something else. She just knew it. The mystery, the feeling it evoked – everything felt meaningful.

As she dozed off, Ursula wondered if the girls already arrived onto the grounds...

* * *

\- Caw-Caw!

Suddenly, panicked vocal came from Alcor, dragging Ursula out of her siesta.

\- What is it boy? Trouble in the leyline?!

Ursula dashed towards the green holographic sphere, littered with dots, on the old-timey globe stand near her work desk. The mysterious contraption showed a disturbance in the force in the form of drifting, pulsing red dot.

\- Can't be! Into the Arcturus Forest! Could it be... Alcor if anyone asks I'm off to assist whatever's the problem! - Shouted Ursula, reaching for the broom and running to the round window on the second level of her chamber. Glancing on the clock proved that it was merely loose change of minutes until the Welcome Ceremony was to begin.

* * *

 **For those who are wondering, everything about Astrid is made up. I loaded it all onto the Pink haired professor from the Cronicle page. I just wanted to enrich the faculty with various characters, and we already have a lot of quirky and colourful teacher designs in that databook, so I grabbed the one I saw fitting. It is not the last time I commit this crime, so expect more whenever a new teacher pops up. I don't know their names or if they are even given ones, except voiced ones from the animated versions.**

 **This is my first fanfic, so don't mind typos or editing mistakes. I'm getting used to the formatting thing. Also english is not my primary language, so some things will be... well the usual deal of non-native speaker.**

 **If any of you are wondering the story behind this one, this is the fanfic I've been nurturing in my heart for quite some time. I even posted on /a/ that I'm working on ChariAkko one since I was and am horribly displeased by the lack of anything related to them. Don't worry about this one being dropped midway - I already planned everything, including major and minor events. I'm currently raped in the University daily, so the update pace would be around week and a half for a chapter. The length of them will probably vary. But I don't hurry, I'm taking my time making something that pleases myself, and if you are also happy by the result, then we all are winners. The story will deviate from the show like a sinusoid over the straight line on the graph. Some things will happen earlier, some will differ, but the end result won't be OC character battle or Mary sue invasion or some crap like that.**

 **Enjoy~**


	2. Arrival

**Chapter 2**

 **Arrival**

The sun is shining, the sweet and mellow wind is whispering warmly to the strolling ones, the trees are basking in the light of the giving star, the birds are singing. Everything's beautiful on the rare unclouded first day of September. A flawless dawn of new beginnings, seems like whatever is up there has decided to give its blessing to the pupils all over the Brigthonbury's district, as they leave the comfort of summer break's streets and, cursing everything under the all-seeing moon, drag their sorry asses to the loathsome school desks for yet another gruesome year, questioning if that is truly all there is to real life, and if this is what is called the "best time of your life". But not everyone today is so hateful towards education. There is, in fact, one neophyte of sacred arts simply brimming with bright joy to bury herself in the all-knew studies on everything Magic and Arcane.

\- And this stamp comes from my trip to USA. "Autumn in New England". Charming picture, isn't it? - whether her company answers or not was not really the question. - Ah, I remember visiting an old cider winery. I even remember a rhyme on how to differ cider and juice! Listen, you may need it someday: If its clean and yellow, you've got juice there fella. If its thick and brown, you're in cider town! Very useful, isn't it. I remember a very helpful man telling me it, though full-bodied gentleman standing near him fainted at the exact same moment. Must be blood pressure.

-And that, my dear, is a stamp from 1960, when The King released his most charming tunes "His Hand In Mine". We say The King, but his name was actually Elvis and he was the most handsome devil to ever walk the stage. Everyone wanted to be like him-

\- Uh-huh - says a girl on the other side of the bench, contributing to the story with an eager nod.

\- We greased our hair, we wore the jackets and wide shoulder suits, we carried guitars and it felt like you could play it even if you just bought it. We did everything to join the fun. Well, except those who were drafted.

\- Hum, hum – now the commentary consisted of double nod. When in a pinch, just double the trouble.

\- But enough about me – said an old woman on the couch of a train car, that was slowly beginning to drop the pace as the engine was entering the outskirts of Brigthonbury. The town famed for it's nearby Academy of Magic, the glorious Luna Nova itself. And so second by second, the girl on the opposite side of the old lady was closing in on her own destination – the said school. She could barely contain her excitement, finally she was entering the real life – life of pursuing her one and only dream. All beforehand was just a warm-up. But this right now was the real deal. - So rude of me to borrow your time and not ask in return. What do you young lady interest yourself in? Sometimes I wonder if youth nowadays even has something just as bright as we did.

\- Oh I sure have! - it was like the girl in stylish casual orange coat was waiting just for such moment. - THIS! - she eagerly exclaimed as she pulled out a card from her pocket with her nimble, porcelain hand. Either this was her talisman, or she was ready to spread the word to unwashed ignorant masses at any moment.

\- Oh, why if it isn't...

\- Righto! Shiny Shariot herself! My one and only hero!

\- ...shamelessly revealing outfit. Is this what gets youngsters nowadays?

\- What are you talking about! That's how witches dress!

\- Believe me young lady, I've seen my share of witches over the lifetime, and can vouch – not one of them revealed this much skin. Witches are supposed to be modest, not attracting attention like that.

\- But then where is the magic?

\- Certainly not under this waistband mistaken for skirt.

\- But I like it.

\- Young lady, you're letting me down. And here I thought Japanese knew about modesty and traditional feminine values.

It was obvious old lady was behind the times. Japanese tourist looked at her treasured card featuring this Shiny Chariot girl. Isn't an ensemble consisting of a shirt skirt coupled with tantalizing stockings to mid-thigh length and a light exquisite vest covering a flawless body with a bright red cape the epitome of sorcery outfit? To finish the magical, slightly erotical attire there was a brightly white witch hat with a golden star on it resting on girl's hair. In young oriental girl's eyes this was the perfect magical costume flawlessly signifying sorcery at it's best. If the old interlocutor didn't see it, that just meant it was up to the girl to spread the word. But life had different plans.

"Arriving to Brigthonbury station now. Please mind your belongings as you leave. We wish you all the well and have a nice day."

\- Oh, we are here! I have to leave now! So rong!

Silence was the answer. Old woman accentuated crossing her arms and looking into the window, blatantly demonstrating that they have nothing to talk about. It was understandable for once again children had let her down. It was one thing when she was their age and her mother scolded her for listening to Elvis and dancing that twist dance with blatant disregard for modesty. That was so innocent! Not like today, when girls adore this "Chariot" stripper. Dark clouds covered her mind as she once again understood that now new generation certainly lost everything.

* * *

Stepping out on the platform in her deep red suede boots, young girl took a big breath and puffed her chest. Finally, she has arrived. Just one more step and she would be a real witch! To think that long ago, the great Shiny Chariot disembarked from the train on this exact station and just like her now, entered her own adventure in the land of magic! An adventure full of mysteries and fun, the one that led her so far away in the magic of... magic! There were just a couple of formalities separating newbie and Luna Nova now – finding a certain tower and taking a leyline there. And then, at last!

\- Now, let's see – whispered the girl to herself. - According to the wercome brochure the way from station towards leyline is... - the map showed a wavy line over coloured page stretching from the station, to the city and towards a tower. No names, no pointers, no words. Not much... But it didn't seem to trouble the cheery girl.

\- Not a problem! I'll just ask someone in the town! Surely they all know where Chariot studied and how to get there!

And with that, she marched on into the town, pulling her suitcase along with her.

\- Whoa... - drawled the girl. This was her first time seeing an authentic English old town. Surely, on her way from Japan she landed in London and took a bus to the Train station, but the capital she managed to glance over while in transit looked like a homogenic modern city. A bit different from East, but not that individual. Same buildings of concrete, glass and metal that you can see everywhere. Nothing to post home about. But this Brigthonbury place still had it. Strolling along the cobbled streets, looking up the old houses, feeling the polished stones under her boots the girl finally felt abroad. Even the air smelled differently here. *Mhhhm! That's probably magic!* Or maybe simply the smell of freshly baked buns from the nearby vendor.

Speaking of which, I might as well have one! (she felt a strange need to voice half her thoughts and announce her actions. Although she didn't think why, the reason has probably been overexposure to anime.) *Who knows, these buns might be just the same kind Chariot tasted in her youth!*

With a ding, the door opened. And inside little traveler saw rows and rows of fresh pastry under the pleasant yellow light behind the forcefield commonly known as "glass". The store was just to her tastes – it looked perfectly like an English bakery should. Future witch didn't really know how they should look, but from what she felt, this one was just right. With a wide smile she feasted her starry eyes on various colours and glittering fudge, on freshly baked bread and soft buns. *Mmmm what to pick?...* Everything looked just delicious. And despite being confident in her metabolism, the teenager was careful with how much she ate. - A witch can't be fat! That's not shiny at all! - was her motto. So she carefully watched every delightful bun, muffin and roll, waiting for her heart to tell her which one. All while humming a tune.

Finally she chose.

\- Excuse me! Can I have this one? - called the girl while pointing at the pastry.

\- Well of course my dear! - answered a friendly vendor. - Are you a tourist per chance?

\- No! I'm a witch!

\- Ooh...!

\- Well almost, I have just enrorred. Soon I'll be just like Shiny Chariot! - girl just couldn't help it, whenever the topic of witches arose, she was overwhelmed by anticipation. To think – she, a girl from so far away, got accepted into famous and revered Luna Nova, Alma mater (not like she really understood what that meant, but it sounded so cool she immediately remembered the words) of her beloved paragon of magic – Shiny Chariot herself! When she got the acceptance mail, she got so excited she couldn't sleep for three days! And now, she is so close!

\- Oh, so you are on your way to Luna Nova right now! - politely answered the vendor, strangely the name Chariot slipped by his ears and evoked not a grain of reaction.

\- Uhh but I'm a little lost right now. So can you point me to the leyline stop?

\- Oh I'm so sorry, but I can't help you with what I don't know myself – the vendor politely answered with a smile.

* * *

Ding-ding!

\- Thank you! - said the traveler, exiting the shop with a pastry, half covered in brown paper in hand. What kind of pastry? Well I'll leave it to your imagination. Think of a bun you want right now. Well she got one even tastier.

*Well, not everyone should know where the leyline stop is... I'll ask more*

Though in hindsight almost apprentice admitted that she should've checked the internet on what a *leyline* is. But when she got the acceptance letter from Luna Nova and the enclosed brochure said -take a leyline-, she fought the desire to immediately check everything related to it. She wanted to keep everything fresh, the spirit of adventure, news and revelations intact. To get all the answers from witches themselves, to study just like a real student, discovering every spell, every thing for the first time. Being thrown head first into the world of fantasy and mystery, the world of Magic, where everything is possible, where Chariot herself lives! And checking the internet would spoil the beginning when she was almost *there*. If she could withhold the desire for ten years, surely she could handle little exploration on her own. The town was not so scary after all and giving up was not in her dictionary. And speaking of dictionary. There is a word "approachable". And that kid in front of her looked just like one.

\- Excuse me! Boy, boy, wait up! - shouted the girl, picking up her pace to catch up to the kid, loitering somewhat further of her.

\- Hi young man! - with a wi-ide smile said the girl, bending herself 90 degrees to reach his head level.

\- H-hello – the kid in question answered tentatively, shaken a bit by such strong approach. But then again – tourists, eh?

\- I'm Atsuko, but you can call me Akko! - with an even wi-ider grin this "Akko" introduced herself, continuing the assault. - What is your name?

\- And why do you ask?

\- Why "why"? To get closer so I can ask a question! - either this "Akko", if that's even a name, came from the Moon, or she was playing social politeness too hard. -You see, I'm a witch in training. I want to become just like great Shiny Chariot!

\- Uh-huh. - seems like this didn't get a response. Connection was dying out quickly, so it was up to Akko to strengthen it.

\- You know Shiny Shariott, right? The greatest witch in the world!

\- Ermm

*This is it Akko, here's your chance* The hand quickly darted into the pocket for the icon.

\- Check it out, this is how she looks! Cool, isn't she? This card is my treasure! When I was your age I visited her show and simply fell in love with her and magic! (strangely, this no name kid showed no reaction.) That's when I decided that I want to become a witch, just like her! So I got accepted into Luna Nova (the monologue steadily picket up the pace) and now I'm here. Surely you know where Runa Nova is, right? *That was really smooth Akko, you reminded him to get a connection, and now hit him with the question! That book on how to talk with foreigners could be proud of you.*

\- No...

What?

\- But isn't Luna Nova located here, in Brightonbury?

\- I-i don't know...

Akko was a pro at social things, she considered herself quite friendly and with a cute face supporting the socialization attempts, so the smile didn't fade, but inside, she steadily started feeling uncomfortable. This was going nowhere.

\- But surely you know Shiny Chariot?

\- First time hearing...- look of discomfort steadied on kid's face

\- How...? You're living in town famous for housing Luna Nova and you know nothing about it? Well, at least you must know where leyline stop is? - shocked by such ignorance, Akko instinctively started reaching for the kid with her hand.

\- No... listen, I gotta go.

And with these words little kid dashed away. Akko was left alone, dazed and confused, with arm half stretched. Palm limped down to her side. *What a sheltered kid! How can he live such a boring life? Living here and knowing nothing! Well, I just have to ask someone older.*

But no matter whom Atsuko approached, no one knew anything. She tried everything – shock, surprise, playing lost and trembling, brightly smiling, looking bored. Nothing worked. *Weird. Not one soul knows anything about Luna Nova, leyline or even Shiny Chariot! Maybe I misspoke? Well, my English is not perfect, I taught it to myself in a year, but I did get here, safe and sound. Maybe I still have troubles with pronouncing these...how ermm... consonants! But it's not that of a deal-breaker, right? How can a town of Luna Nova be so narrow-minded? Ah! Maybe I took a wrong train...(a cold wave chilled her from feet to the heart) No! I did everything right. It's the town that lives in the dark! I won't give up. What would Shiny Chariot do? - not give up of course! Hmmm...this is all probably a test for new adepts! And she passed it, and so would I! Right?!* And with this declaration she took out her card and looked at the witch herself. The bright white outfit, fiery red hair and confident look – how can they not know such a grand person? Surely this silence is some sort of test. But I'm with you girl. Preach to the masses, preach to the unwashed masses. You chose it yourself, being a Chariot originalfag. That's never easy, but you can handle it, right?

Meanwhile, in the most unexciting of realities, Akko came near a bench and dropped on it tiredly. She needed a breather. Staring into the distance, between trees she saw an old tower. Derelict building covered in trees with nothing around it but an empty hill. Pastoral. She could be enjoying this small vignette of authentic Britain if only she was not so worried and confused.

*What to do, what to do... I should recheck the brochure.* Well here it was. One train stop, one town, one tower and a wavy line connecting the three. Tower just like the one she is staring at. Wait, could it be?

\- Ha-ha! Found it found it! - happily laughed Akko quickly walking to the discovered leyline place, tugging her suitcase along. Very soon she got out of town's border, in fact the park she was sitting on a bench in smoothly transited into countryside, and girl stepped onto a cobbled road traversing through some greenery, over a bridge and up the hill. She'll be in Luna Nova in no time and then everything will begin! In fact, right about now.

Smack!

Right into the forehead of another girl Akko collided. And fell. Down. On her face, while dropping her bag and suitcase, spilling her girly possessions all over the road. Her favourite hairbrush for fixing her lush, yet sometimes unruly chocolate hair, her Pretty Cure make-up kit (luckily safely shut) for the final touch-up of feminine innocence, her phone with only most crucial of Chariot pics, to get the much needed fix in times of unrest, her notebook with promising Shiny Chariot thoughts and wisdoms and sketches, her pads, her Alcor plushie, so needed for comfort – everything! With a rustle, welcome brochure landed nearby. Groaning, Japanese girl unglued her reddened face from the cobblestones. That will leave a mark.

\- Ughh...Ah! My stuff! - shouted Akko, hastily gathering her possessions in her hands. Don't miss the brochure. Wait, there are two of them?

\- Oh, oh! It must be yours! - voiced Akko, seeing the second pamphlet on the road.

\- Are you a student too? Oh, such luck! I got a little rost, and here are you! Are you also a witch? *Uuu she has a broom, and unusual one, so she must also be a witch student!* I'm Akko! - said our girl, handing the second paper guide to the moody lass. Receiving no exact reaction.

The girl in question stood silent, with the most disinterested look in her uncovered eye. And from the displeased emotion it seems she didn't value the sudden meeting.

\- I want to be a witch too! Just like Shiny Chariot! - loudly said Akko as she showed her card to the peeved student. - See, isn't she the best?

The thinly veiled look of disdain was the answer from the silent one. The single eye visible on the face, framed by dirty pink hair, showed disgust with the said card and girl, strong in her approach.

\- She's my everything! I fell in love with magic when I saw her show at six years old! Oh it was so wonderful I just knew I have to be a witch!

*My God, this one will be no good news* - thought the no-name student.

Most unimpressed by the Chariot revelation, the silent one took a vial from her pocket.

\- I got some materials on magic to prepare, but just couldn't understand a thing! I hope they won't be too strong on a new girl! So anyway, I'm Atsuko, but you can call me Akko. And what's your name? Let's be friends! - Japanese girl machine-gunned her words, all while trying to get eye contact from the avoiding girl. The silent listener just turned around from Akko, while uncorking her vial. Stretching her hand over the Alcor plushier, she spilled a viscous, thick blob out of vial filled with purple goo. The stretchy drop fell onto the toy, colouring it violet with a puff of smoke. The doll started moving.

\- Ooh puppet mahou! First time seeing one so close. Co-ol! - Akko got on her knees to check the toy. - Here here little guy, come to me!

But the little guy was of different opinion and pecked it's master right in the eye. With a shout Akko curled on the road, wimping. Considering the deed done and pest scared away, silent pink hair continued going on the road.

\- Oh wait! - Akko, noticing girl walking away, quickly gathered her possessions into her bag and tried to follow the student.

\- So are you a witch too? We should go together so we don't get lost! Oh I just can't wait to get to the Luna Nova. Shiny Shariot herself studied there! - Akko tried to approach the girl from behind, but to seemingly no reaction. She showed no anger at being pranked so mean, or at least took it like a pro. But wait, as they got on the bridge over the creek the silent girl turned to Akko with an outstretched arm and a calm look on her features.

\- Oh so you want to be friends! - happily shouted Japanese witch, shaking the hand. Something cold slithered up her arm. - Ahh snakes!

From the robe of the girl came out a couple of snakes, quickly wrapping themselves over Akko's arm. Shouting in shock, girl stumbled back and fell over the handrails right into the water. Coughing, she crawled out onto the side of the moat, covered in green dots, you know these shits, what's their name. Let me check dictionary for a bit. Lemna minor, yes, that's the thing.

\- Oughh *wheeze* hic! *sniff* Why would she do that... And now I'm all wet and grimy... - It took Akko some spirit not to cry. - Don't do that Akko, that's not what Chariot would've done.

Climbing out back onto the road, Akko checked the snakes, that strangely stopped moving. Just two ropes, simple illusion magic. But somehow being exposed to sorcery like this didn't lift her mood. She took her boots off and spilled the water out. With a napkin, she tried to dry her feet and whatever else she could. In an attempt to damage control her mood she took out her phone to do what she has always done in such situations – check her Shiny Chariot pictures. Of course it worked, and pic by pic her mood has lifted back. Somewhat. Being wet constantly reminded her of the situation.

\- I should hurry, or else I'll be late. And on the first day!

Grabbing her luggage she paced up the cobbles. Looking up the road she noticed that the road was already at the foot of the hill. The assailant was long gone, but it seems a couple of girls covered in blue were chatting near the tower. And they had brooms!

* * *

\- So, like, can you imagine it? That twat told me "Why are Netherlands called Nether Lands?"

\- So?

\- Listen! "They should be called Uplands! They are higher on the map!"

\- Can't be! What a dumbass.

\- M-hhm, and she was, like, completely serious about it.

\- But Avery, that actually sounds logical. I mean, they are higher than France or London...

\- Barbara please, don't shame yourself any more that what you pulled this morning.

\- Hanna! You promised!

\- Speaking of shame, Dad says that Luna Nova is on it's last legs.

\- Ahh, how so!

\- Finance.

\- Like?

\- Like no one cares about magic anymore Barbara!

\- Mhhm Barbara, just like Hanna says, no one cares. Mana is dwindling, and technology can do so much just on electricity magic is not interesting for people. And reclusive demeanor of our subculture doesn't help.

\- Yes, what a pain! I can't believe I'll only check my phone like, once a week in the town. Like some sort of caveman.

\- And writing with quills? For what, we're not in calligraphy classes. My fingers will be covered in ink again.

\- Barbara that's only because you choke the nib with your fingers and write like you have a seizure.

\- But I have to keep up! Teachers lecture so fast I can't keep it nice and steady!

\- Then you should just ask your mom for the conspects. Not like info will be any different with Badcock or Finneran.

\- Hanna you're so smart!

\- Of course. Speaking of which, I heard from mom there would be two new student showing up.

\- You mean like that moody one that just passed us?

\- Ye, like her. Both are from the East, islanders or something. Freaking savages.

\- A-ha, can't believe school sunk so low as to enlist them.

\- That's what I was talking about girls, money problems. But this one at least comes from a lineage. So my dad told.

\- Well, you can tell. She does carry that...look.

\- You wonder if they eat kids...?

\- Who knows, these islanders are wild...

\- But whatever girls, the second one, you won't believe it!

\- What, Avery, don't leave us hanging!

\- She's a commoner. A muggle.

\- Ewwww!

\- M-hm, I said so, Badcock will do anything for money. And it seems like with Holbrooke finally going senile...Can I help you?

Blue haired girl, seemingly the "Avery" one, looked at Akko with clear displeasure for her interrupting their banter with her presence. Covered with mud and smelling like silt, poor traveler already felt like a criminal for interrupting them, but here goes! With a guilty look she asked:

\- Uh, helro girls! Are you students of Runa Nova, pel chance? *Ughh no good, I misplaced all the consonants, being on the nerves*

The trio of students, one ginger and two brunettes of blue and black varieties looked at Akko in surprise.

\- Like, yes, we are. And why do you ask? Oh wait, don't tell us...

\- Well, I'm a new student. My name is Kagari Atsuko, but you can call me Akko! Please take good care of me.

\- …

\- Is this the leyline stop? Is the bus coming soon?

\- Bus?

And then a wave of the meanest deprecating laugh erupted from their hearts. Showering Akko in condemnation, three witches stretched out their arms with brooms and shouted the spell. The brooms levitated in the air in front of them.

\- Look closely, country bumpkin. A bus, pfft.

Inside the ceiling of the tower a bright green light shone, as the vortex of "leyline" revealed itself to the girls.

\- This is a leyline! But not like it would matter much to you, not having a broom and not knowing a spell.

\- See ya, newbie.

And with this, three little bitches rose into the whirlpool and disappeared. With a flash, entrance was gone and the stone ceiling returned. All Akko could do was stand in awe and pain.

* * *

With a foot on the branch of one of the trees, formerly choking, but now actually supporting the tower, Akko tried to reach for the one up higher. She was confident in her climbing abilities, but this one proved to be very hard. Nevertheless, Shiny Chariot would never give up, and so won't Akko herself. But alas! With a snap, the branch or root tore out of the masonry and little climber fell flat on the cold floor. Gathering herself up she looked at the ceiling and chocked a tear.

\- Why? Why is everything so mean towards me today? What did I do wrong? If I miss the ceremony I'll be thrown out of the school. And I just want to become a witch... is that too much...?

She walked out to warmer outside and stood in the sun, trying to dry out, still feeling cold after the murky bath earlier. It her took all she had to stop the desire to just sit down and cry. Right now, she felt like the loneliest girl in the world. She was stranded alone, in foreign country, with no one knowing the idol she liked so much and thought was desired worldwide, everyone she met alienated her and now, she can't even get to where she wants. Not a single soul friendly, how crushing it felt for the cheery Akko, so used to being liked. Back at home, everyone were her friends and pals. No one ridiculed her Chariot obsession, people found it cute and funny, she was seen as lively and "genki". Prior to traveling abroad she prepared so much to try and mix in with foreigners, to be seen as a tourist, not a weirdo. She did her best at being polite to everyone and that still didn't help. Everyone today were so mean and spiteful. Why? What was it that she did wrong to deserve such ridicule? Is it how her voyage ends? Only thoughts about Chariot held her together right now. She repeated to herself that being down and giving up is not what dear Chariot would prefer to see. If only she met someone friendly for a change, someone...

\- Oh, I shouldn't have taken so many gifts from home. I'm barely pulling it.

A blond-ginger girl in witch clothes was climbing up the road, broom and a load of bags in hands. The hike was not as easy as she hoped it would be, but she couldn't leave all the souvenirs back home.

\- But I can't be late to the ceremony, Ah! - missing the root under her foot, witch stumbled and fell. - Oh, I took just too much, but I can't deny a present, that's rude thing to do!

Noticing possible company, Akko quickly rushed around the corner of the tower. She didn't want to risk having another "encounter".

Quickly, the witch girl picked up her items. Buckwheat-honey hair finally crawled into the tower and put her bags on the stones. *Let's see...* She started checking her luggage in case she forgot something, not noticing a brown haired girl peeking into the entrance with the saddest face ever.

\- Mhhhmhmh – Akko couldn't help but whimper looking at yet another witch getting ready to fly.

\- What's the matter?

Only sad gaze was her answer.

\- Are you new?

*nod-nod*

\- Well you should hurry or else get expelled!

Getting on the broom, student wondered. - Are you coming? And where's your broom?

Akko could only look over the floor, the "everything" proved to much to put into small simple sentence.

\- I-i don't have one yet...

\- Well I should hurry to be on time...

Akko just stood there, not having much to answer with. Pleading seemed impossible to do.

\- Umm... - despite feeling late, ginger girl couldn't ignore such a sad person – want to ride with me?

Japanese eyes lit up, not believing in help finally appearing.

\- Y-yes!

\- Well I didn't try to ride in pairs yet, so I don't know if it will work, but I can't just ignore you... Get on!

\- Oh thank you thank you arigato! So kind witches do exist! - brightness returned to Akko quickly upon hearing kind reply. She hugged good witch in a bear hug laughing.

\- I'm the new girl, Kagari Atsuko, but you can call me Akko!

\- W-well I'm Lotte. Come on, we have to hurry!

\- Can I take my bags?

In for a penny, in for a dime.

\- Well I can't say no *but it will certainly put a strain on my back*

Quickly hanging Akko luggage on the broom's handle Lotte said the spell. The difference in weight instantly reminded Lotte about dangers of traveling in pairs with loads. *Ough my back! This will be hard.* Several drops of sweat appeared on her forehead, but she tried to pay them no attention. Can't back out now.

\- Okay, you ready Akko?

\- M-hm!

\- Tia Flaele! (okay, I don't know how to write it properly)

With a crouch, the broom regained levitation and started slowly raising up into the portal.

\- To the school!

Akko finally felt wonderful. She was flying! For real! With amazement she watched the floor distance itself under them until it suddenly bent and they got enveloped in the green light. With a tremor and pull, the broom got into the whirlpool of green. And Akko felt like she was stretched just akin to rubber. Okay, now she had second thoughts about flying.

* * *

You ever wondered how it feels to read fanfiction? Sometimes you can't differentiate who is talking – character, like he is telling his experience, or author, presenting a fictional event. Sometimes a joke might come from the author, addressed to the reader, ignoring the body of the story. Like I'm moving my eyes away from the paper and commenting to you about something, maybe not even about story itself.

\- Do you have salt on you?

\- Well yes! My favourite pickled plums!

But sometimes it's actually the character who comments on his own deeds, but without saying it in his or her mind. And sometimes it's me who comments on his actions, telling her it's alright, or giving her an advice she won't hear. Like for example – was it Lotte or me saying "I can't write Tia Freyre". Just in case it was me. For she is just as made up as this advice. But you can't say I'm dictating her moves, making her do whatever I please.

\- Where are we?

\- Seems like we fell down into the Arcturus Forest

After a while, character becomes half-person. You still write his moves, but you can't input what the character won't do. So with a joke you comment to the character, despite writing his actions yourself. Almost like he will hear the words of a talkative observer, a scribe who is always near. As long as it is in the story, it's almost like a real world is observed, not written.

\- No! I won't give up!

But look at me, while taking a breather we missed all the action parts. Then again, why read a short retelling of the Arcturus forest events in words when you can watch the anime? Words explaining pictures already animated is fruitless if we have anime for action scenes. Besides, I see with the corner of my eye that so far everything is the same. Look, the already got the Rod! This Akko girl, I like her, she doesn't give up. And now it seems they are flying away from a cockatrice. And the broom is on fire!

\- Quickly, say the words!

Ooh Ursula arrived just on time! With Akko shooting the arrow a gate appeared towards the safety of Luna Nova! Don't worry, they all landed safely on top of each other in the hall just as Welcome procedure was wrapping up. Akko celebrates and laughs while I see Ursula taking her place in the back row behind the teacher on stage. He-he Astrid is giving her a look. Unlike everyone else she noticed Ursula being away. But never mind. Seems like events of this chapter safely wrapped up and it's time for a break. (Dragon ball Z outro music starts) Now, with Akko and girls arriving to the Luna Nova things can finally begin. What happens next? What awaits Akko after crashing the ceremony? And what will Ursula do? Find out on the next unexciting episode of this fanfic.

* * *

 **From time to time you should check the previous chapters. I may update them with new paragraphs. Don't expect it each week. But once in a while possibility may present itself. Sometimes nice idea comes into a mind after a while, sometimes I just want to post the chapter already and add something minor later. Or maybe shaving away a bit of "edge" after posting if I feel that the "teenage angst" is too much. I want to keep the fanfic believable.**

 **And just in case - Akko studied English on her own, so she would have problems with pronounciation from time to time. I know some morons can't handle ordinary small things and see racism everywhere. Well I find things like "so rong" charming and believable. Akko is a foreigner, used to different rythms and wordings. Plus lacking proper talk experience, anyone speaking other language is bound to make mistakes due to different speaking traditions. And that's not touching additional symbols around the vowels like dots and lines. That is certainly learned through actual dialogue, not books. Stll, the girl got good just in a year.**

 **So anyway, with this one done, we can finally get to the fun parts! At least the things I consider fun, your opinion may vary. But seeing you enjoying internet, probably not that much.**

 **And thank you for reviews. Turns out these reviews and favourites do feel like honey. I didn't think they would feel that nice.**


	3. Fascination

**Chapter 3**

 **Fascination**

I know your eyes in the morning sun  
I feel you touch me in the pouring rain  
And the moment that you wander far from me  
I want to feel you in my arms again  
And you come to me on a summer breeze  
Keep me warm in your love, then you softly leave  
And it's me you need to show

How deep is your love, how deep is your love  
How deep is your love?  
I really mean to learn  
'Cause we're living in a world of fools  
Breaking us down when they all should let us be  
We belong to you and me

I believe in you

The stars. So many and so bright envelop everything around a girl in a hand-made witch's hat and cape. Fairies, unicorns, centaurs and birds litter everything in sight like a stream of soft lights, so friendly and cool, yet warm. Like waves they flow from a big, impossibly ornate half-sphere stage of deep blue. And then it comes to the girls attention that they are no longer sitting on a bench in the park, she is no longer between the multitudes of people desiring to see the most magical of gigs in the world. Now it's only her floating in the deep blue sky with shining vials above her head, sunrise blossoming in the far, clouds covering the space way down under her feet and the best witch in the world flying right past and above her into the space overhead, aiming for the dimly lit vortex towards unknown. As she seemingly slows down in front of it, sorceress turns around on her broom, and with her bright red hair streaming around her face in a visage so impossibly erotical it makes the girls heart flutter their eyes align and the soft, firm and confident, yet so loving and warm voice speaks right into her heart: "Never forget the words – a believing heart is your magic". And with this the surrounds twirl and something pulls and everything mixes and sounds come and go and a sense of certain, undoubting reality returns.

* * *

A pair of wine-red eyes opened to support the wide smile on a happy face. Akko greeted the new day on the bottom bed of her bunk, her heart still beating fast. Yet another dream about Shiny Chariot promised her a wonderful day. It took her a while to remember why the surroundings are different and why she was staring onto stars decal over her head. But understanding came quickly and she just couldn't hold back a loud yay and laugh. She was finally a full-fledged student of Luna Nova and she just had her first dream about Chariot in a school where Chariot studied! And near her, the Shiny Rod of Chariot belonging to Shiny Chariot rested on a second pillow she "borrowed" from the storage room first thing last evening. Talk about a deep connection, huh? Works on so many levels it's not even funny.

With a roll, Akko jumped out of her bed and first things first – sat to the table and pulled out a thick book from her shelf. With a confident movement she opened it right at the last written page and started to write on the opposite clean one. But instantly, the sound of tearing paper and feminine shriek filled the air. An unhappy *mmmph* from the top bunk and a stand alone bed informed the roommates that ignoring the commotion was no longer possible for the other two girls in the dorm.

\- Good morning girls – said Lotte, trying to ignore the banshee sounds first thing in the morning.

\- My God Akko, why do you do this?

\- But Sushee, my grimoire! Grimoire! - cried Akko jumping up to the girl in a night cap. She showed the victim – a fat book opened on the page brutally torn in half.

\- What grimoire? - the displeasure washed over the pale face, clearly unhappy about a new day starting in such fashion.

\- It's torn!

It took Sucy a while to understand what had been presented in front of her while Akko started weeping. A book, seems like it's for handwriting, that's one. A quill between fingers, carefully manicured fingers thank God, that's two. A loud, obnoxious girl in a white t-shirt and red shorts Sucy already feels is a ball and chain she won't run away from, that's three...okay.

\- Well of course it is. Was this your first attempt at writing with metal nib?

\- A-mba-ba yes!

\- And that's why it's torn. More importantly, how come you have so much energy in the morning and why do you deplete me of it?

\- Well I just had a dream about Chariot...

*she had a dream about Chariot...these would be lo-ong three years*

\- …and was about to write it down in my grimoire and now it's torn! - tears started running down the reddened cheeks. Tears. For reals.

\- Why do you even write them down...

\- It's a dream about Chariot. It's a sign! I have been writing them down ever since I was smalr. And rook! *hic-hic* Now volume 15 is torn!

\- And that is the reason you poison my morning? *and tear me away from my dreams about potions. But that is certainly a completely different thing*

Seems like Akko was in too deep to react to this.

\- Don't cry Akko – kindly said Lotte, climbing down the top bunk, ignoring the woozy head from such abrupt start of the day – I will fix it, you'll see.

\- *sniff* You will? - now Lotte got Akko attention.

\- Yes, my family fixes things with magic so I know a thing or two. - answered bespectacled girl while moving to the patient.

\- Really? Oh thank you thank you Lotte! - Akko happily bear hugs Lotte and brushes her cheek to the roomie's.

\- Ha-ha A-akko let me, I have to concentrate.

With a happy nod Akko sat on the nearby chair, while Lotte took the book in her hands and put it on the table.

\- And what will you do? - said Akko, already moving her curious face to the book.

\- You'll see.

Lotte took her skull-shaped lamp and put it near the book. With a cough she cleared her throat and inhaled a couple of deep breaths. All this time Akko didn't move an inch, all while scrutinizing Finnish girl like a cobra, ready to see some magic firsthand.

Relaxing, Lotte concentrated on the page in front of her. Closing her eyes, she started to hum something, getting into the rhythm. Step by step the song took her as the girl started mumbling and pronouncing separate words. In barely a minute Lotte was quietly singing a tune, upon which the skull lamp responded. Some kind of wisp or dwarf flame stuck it's head out and looked at the torn page of the book. *wow, a fairy!* - thought Akko. By some kind of miracle she only thought, instead of loudly saying it and ruining everything. Meanwhile, the fairy got out of the lamp and wobbled onto the torn page. And as Lotte was singing, the sprite started smoothing out the crumpled sides of the paper's scar. Soon a couple more fairies seeped through the pages and joined the work. Somehow, just by connecting sides of the hole and smothering the cut with their hands, fairies managed to glue the page together. Akko was breath taken. Not only it was the first time she saw fairy work, the page, hopelessly ruined, was repaired right in front of her eyes.

Lotte finished singing and fairies hid back into the book, while the lamp dwarf got down onto the table. Akko tentatively took the tome into her hands and put it in front of her nose. Not a trace of the scar remained.

\- Wow...it's as good as new... - with a bright smile she bent to the little fairy – Thank you little guy!

With a peep, the satisfied fairy climbed back into her skull lamp.

\- Lotte, that's incredible! So that's your magic? - gingerly said Akko, moving her nose right to Lotte's in a happy gesture.

\- Y-yes, my family does magic repairs in their shop. So I kind of learned it too. I want to get a license to work in their shop full-time.

\- Cool! You probably get a lot of customers, don't you – with stars in her eyes Akko immediately started seeing the mysterious store full of magic trinkets, with heaps of herbs hanging from the ceiling, magic cauldrons and figurines shelved here and there, small bags and flasks filled with mystery and a woman in pointy hat mediating a band of fairies doing Cinderella-like performance of repair work...Disney was right all along.

\- Actually we don't do much repair nowadays, people prefer to throw things away and just buy new one – Lotte unglamorously doused Akko, stopping her daydream right in it's tracks – most we get for repair is some old family heirloom here and there.

Akko's nose dropped a little.

\- But how? Isn't it awesome to repair your trusty thing and have it good as new?

\- Akko, magic is not that simple. Or popular. - with a tint of sadness replied the Finnish girl. - People ignore it for the most part.

\- B-but how can you ignore it? - loudly said Akko in disbelief - It's so awesome! Just like Shiny Chariot had shown everyone! Look! - with a stretched arm she reaches for the pillow - It's the Shiny Rod, Shiny Chariot's prized rod! She had cast so many miracles with it, how can you ignore magic after seeing this!

\- Akko, Shiny Chariot is not... - Lotte politely tried to butt into the tirade but to no effect.

\- Let me just show you and you'll see! - Akko prepared a pose. This is it. The magic time. She will show the girls proof that magic can be cool enough to not be ignored, and it's current state is just some misconception.

With a deep breath she closed her eyes and concentrated. Here comes! And with a swish she cast the spell.

\- Stars appear!

And nothing happened.

Akko blinked a couple of times in disbelief and tried again. And again.

\- Stars appear. Star Appear! Appearatus Starusus! *Whoosh whish* I don't get it, yesterday it worked just fine.

\- Well maybe you broke it - Sucy finally crawled out of her bed and yawned.

\- Akko, if you want to cast a spell you need a proper magic spell. Just chanting what you want is not enough. - Lotte kindly reminded Akko of the basics. The very same basics Akko decided to ignore learning this summer because they were "not magic enough". Can't escape some things.

\- Oh, yeah! Now let's see. - girl closed her eyes and placed her hands with the staff in front of her forehead. - how was it...

\- Don't do it with me near, okay? - said Sucy, doing her morning stretches. Her lanky body coupled with hunched posture, projecting a complete disinterest in calisthenics turned out surprisingly flexible as the girl was in the process of complicated morning stretches, one pose flowing into another strangely flawlessly. A forearm here and calf there, peeking out of the nightgown, have shown a slim, but firm muscle, completely unexpected from a girl like her.

\- Noctu! Ode. *errmmm* Orfe. Praetorr! - shouted Akko, full of determination. But once again, no result.

\- Maybe it's just broken – voiced Sucy, standing on all fours, bending her spine.

\- No! It can't be, this is the real Shiny Rod! Remember yesterday? It had worked just fine!

*Oh yea, how can I forget THAT...* - thought pale lass, going through another bend.

* * *

Quickly standing on her feet, Akko spread her arms wide and, having no desire to hold it back, yay-ed loud and proud. Behind her, a pile of two girls, moaned and tried to disentangle themselves. Sucy opened her eyes and raised her head from the floor a bit, with Lotte pressing firm on her chest and torso, still woozy from falling God knows how many meters from the burning broom into the portal to somewhere. In the one bagged eye from under a split in the pale pink fringe a whole hall of students reflected. *Oooh...damn* - thought the cockatrice hunter, dropping her head back on the floor. This is surely not a way she wanted to be remembered from the first impression. In fact, she would prefer to make none at all and remain halfway anonymous. But she was reasonable enough to understand how she usually looked, so she was ready for some kind of recognition. But this, this is certainly not the way. In her ears, still ringing from the fall, Akko loud laugh echoed. Happy Japanese girl was prancing around, waving her freshly gotten magic stick. Poor sandals needed a breather.

Meanwhile, while Akko loudly presented herself to the whole school and was effectively ruining all the respect she could retain in one go, Lotte was trying to stand up from the soft, but a bit bony pillow under her. Putting her shaking hand onto something she put her weight full on, trying to get up.

\- Easy with my stomach please – a disinterested voice came from under her.

\- Oh, Oh! I-I'm sorry – quickly replied the shocked girl, moving her left arm over on the floor, loosing balance and falling flat again.

\- *urff* No need to hurry – the monotone voice replied – take your time. Everything already happened. Irreparably so. - with a wince, single eye stared into the ceiling. In the cell segment above her, exactly 15 wooden planks were held in place by an octagon of white colored...*maybe plaster? Maybe* - concluded Sucy. She didn't want to move her eyes, but most likely right now, she was being "introduced" to the faculty to her right, all over a background acapello of ha-ha and occasional yay.

Lotte's head finally stopped spinning enough for the poor girl to stand on her feet, holding her lamp in her hands. Only for the nausea to hit hard again. She was right in the center of the space between the whole wall of students, standing on the raising steps, and a stage filled with teachers. With eyes filled mostly with fear, but also... fear, and shock, she thanked heavens for the hat still on her head. Escaping everything she pulled it over her eyes as hard as she could. All that she had left to do was simply stand still, waiting for the resolution of this... uncomfortable situation. She got a hunch she should really look into the invisibility spells. Something told her that she may have a talent for them. And a dire need, looming in the future as foreseeable as it could be. In a jiffy, Sucy joined her silent stand, holding what remained of her freshly bought still smoking broom in her hand. Unlike Lotte, though, she didn't care about anything anymore. This, none of this matters. Not anymore. Everything was far beyond her influence, all that was left was to simply stand and wait. Just think about potions.

\- Professor Finneran, what is this? - the shortest wizardress of the faculty asked her right hand woman.

\- From what I can puncture together it appears our new students appeared, accompanied by miss Yansson, Headmistress - Finneran did her homework enough to recognize two new faces, even if one was laying down and other spinning around in a halo of brown hair.

\- Oh? - answered said Headmistress – how nice of them to not be too late to the ceremony. Albeit I regret to see it being disrupted so brazenly. Ah well, the brightness of youth...

She either was unfazed by such things as the ones happening, or hid it really well. Then again, the choice is simple – you either don't care about such disruptions and remain happy that new students came, or try to instill iron discipline in a dying out branch of employment, ruining what fun it has left. Had left. Or what ruin it has having. Having has. Had hadding. Has had been having. Doing. Doesed. Doesed haved. Fuck me I'm bad at this. Sometimes I wish I could just drop it and go full present simple on your asses. Like a script. Now that would be simple. But there is a question of remaining truthful to the medium, at least somewhat. A good face during bad play, so to say. Eyy.

Ursula, on the other hand, was mesmerized. She had just joined the teachers on stage, understanding that right now, her "tardiness" is probably the last thing bothering anyone caring enough to be bothered. Finally she had a chance to look closer upon the students. Miss Yansson she already knew. Poor girl just stood there trying to disappear under her hat. Only thing lacking was the steam to rise from her cheeks. Ursula sympathized deeply with little Finn. *Maybe I'll teach her a couple of spells just for occasions like these* - she thought, all while starting to feel the same shame by proxy. It was like just seeing such... "oopsie" was bringing her right near them on the shame floor. So she moved her eyes onto the second performer. A pale, sickly looking girl, sporting a dirty-burnt-out-former-pink-t-shirt coloured hair with disinterested look stood there, near Lotte, emanating a complete disinterest in everything, just waiting for whatever comes next. *A stoic character it seems. I can actually take a hint or two from her.* inevitably a thought passed Ursula's mind. But the main dish was yet to be tasted. Ursula consciously postponed it for as much as she could, but loud, lively laugh (who knows how long since it actually filled these walls) dominantly magnetized her eyes to it's owner.

She brought her eyes upon the girl in the ginger coat and time stood still. Everything seemingly slowed down and the witch could taste her own bewitchment on the ribs of her palate. Like a wave of nostalgia flushed over her, streaming her to far and sweetly, sickeningly familiar unknowns as she looked at the waves of brown locks slowly revealing a face of an Eastern beauty. As Ursula gazed at these almond vials of deep wine she felt herself starting to grow from the ground, something rising inside of her, reminding her that whatever she did now the world still turns, the fire still burns, something inside of her unraveling an unrecognizable feeling of longing for something she had in her childhood yet seemed to long since lost. All in all, looking at Akko made astrologist feel a feeling so complicated it was hard to pin it down. With a blink, professor was able to bring herself back to the wooden floor among her colleagues she felt, suddenly, very indifferent towards. Even towardsProfessor Astrid and Professor Finneran, who was clearing her throat audibly.

\- Miss Kagari, stop your conduct this instant!

Akko comically flinched and turned to the commanding voice, clutching her newly found rod to her chest with both of her petite hands, staring like a deer caught in strobe lights on a coked up party mixed with a beat up mouse.

\- You are present in the Academy of Luna Nova in front of the whole faculty, who might be teaching you, or may not! All depending on what we make of your abrupt entrance, disrupting a ceremony of a new school year. And so you should know we here at this Academy hold our traditions to high regard!

Said high holders were of the same opinion, which was clearly seen from Headmistress paying no attention to the Finneran and smiling to no one in particular, short braided one in the motor goggles taking a big and deep yawn, tall, lanky, white-haired witchiest witch imaginable staring into thin air with eyes half closed. Most likely only one Professor was, perhaps, sharing Finneran's sentiment. A woman with eyes same as Astrid's, but teal hair tied into loose braids was sternly drilling her eyes into the Shiny Rod, paying no particular attention to Akko. Was she just as fuming as orator? Most likely not.

\- S-sorry, ha-ha – sheepishly grinned Akko.

\- Now, you three, take your place in the back row and we will finish the ceremony. And after it, we will have a serious discussion of what happened. - ordered Finneran.

\- H-hai... - answered Japanese girl, walking up the rows to the last benches. Two girls tailed her, one showing no particular emotion and the other wishing to just drop through the floor boards, anything to get out of this ordeal. As they were rising, everyone's eyes inevitable scrutinized the trio, albeit silently. But it's not a hard task to imagine what ran through their heads back then. Only one student with long hair in various shades of blonde, who was standing in the front row denied herself the instinct of turning her head and restricted herself to only following trio with her eyes while possible.

The rest of the ceremony clumsily proceeded as smoothly as it could, after being disrupted in such manner. Headmistress finished her speech about joys of youth and studying, teachers introduced themselves one by one and only an occasional yawn brought disorder into that play. Eventually Professor Fineran said that "That is all, we wish you good luck in the upcoming year. Study hard. Dismissed." and girls started moving out through the doors, eyeing the two students in casual dress standing in the back. The teachers also shuffled out through the separate doors behind the scene. Lotte silently tried to make a move to the line of girls exiting, bu-ut -

\- Miss Yansson (*eep!* - a cold touch ran down Lotte's back), Miss Manbavaran, Miss Kagari. Please remain in the hall and come to me when everyone is out.

Said miss Kagari had been eagerly smiling through the whole ceremony, rolling back and forth on her feet, fiddling with her newly found artifact in her hands and even now was unfazed by such demand. Either she didn't understand the undertone or simply was to joyful from all the attention she received. And how! She was finally in Luna Nova. The Luna Nova. She passed the test of entrance, took the hurdle of the forest, got herself a legendary item belonging to her beloved idol and even got to be seen by the whole faculty! Such fame and notice! Surely, nothing bad will happen now!

As the students paced out of the hall, only two teachers remained, arguing about something. The Headmistress appeared to be calmly explaining something to Finneran, who seemed not so easy to convince. The blue haired teacher looked at the girls as she was going, but also left, albeit slowly. And by the end , it seems that whatever Headmistress meant, finally got through to Finneran, since her face showed a tired sigh and acceptance of proposition. They both turned to the three newly arrived and, taking it as a clue, three girls went down to them.

It appears that, unlike Headmistress who was smiling kindly towards the girls, Professor Finneran was fuming with frustration. She probably wanted to start her questioning with necessary "In all my years of teaching this is the first time..." and "what you did was simply..." and so on, but seems like Headmistress made her point clear, since Finneran started with a simple question.

\- Now girls, may I know why you were late and moreover, arrived in such fashion?

\- P-professor Finneran we just got lost in the leyline, and got into the Arcturus Forest... but, but it's not like we wanted to get there we just. Well Akko didn't have her broom and so I took her with me but she had salt...

\- We got this! The Shiny Rod! We were falling from the burning broom but I heard the words and opened the Shiny Arc! And we got here! - Akko proudly stuck the rod right near Finneran's face.

Seasoned Professor replied with a collected visage and a slightly risen brow.

\- May I hear it only from one of you at a time and preferably in an orderly line of events? Miss Yansson, explain everything to me, preferably from, say, when you entered the leyline.

\- Yes Professor. I was going up to the portal in the tower when I met Akko.

\- ?

\- It's me! I'm Atsuko, but everyone call call me Akko!

\- Y-yes. So turns out she didn't have a broom and so I let her ride with me.

\- You don't have a broom, Miss Kagari?

\- Yes! I wanted to get one here, so it would be a real witch's broom, not a hardware shop one!

\- But weren't you informed that it's impossible to reach Luna Nova by anything but leyline

\- er...

\- And that you need a magical mount, a broom, to traverse it?

\- Well...how was I supposed to know it...

\- It was written plainly in the brochure. - Finneran started to feel like her suspicions were right all along.

\- Now, now, Professor Finneran, don't be so harsh on newcomer's first day – with a saving grace cut in the Headmistress. - Miss Yansson, please continue.

\- R-right. So we mounted my broom together and took off into the leyline. But Akko had salt with her, so the leyline started shaking...

Finneran wanted to voice her unpleasant surprise that Akko had brought salt into the leyline, despite it being a "common knowledge" that leylines and salt didn't mix, but decided to include it into her previous question post-factum. After all, it started to feel apparent that Akko at least didn't read the brochure. Didn't read consciously, that is.

\- So I lost control of the broom and we fell...and crushed into Sucy. (Sucy blinked once, certifying the truth)

\- And?

\- And we ended in Arcturus Forest.

\- But that place is forbidden, it's quite unruly even for an adult witch, much less beginners!

Sucy didn't show it outwards, but she certainly went tense inside. They were reaching quite...touchy part of the story.

\- Well we couldn't control our fooru! Not to mention all my things were scattered! - voiced her plea Akko.

\- We faced troubles there, but Akko found Shiny Rod (Here – here, this one!) and she opened a gate back to Luna Nova. So that's how we got here.

Sucy let her breath out of her nose. Either Lotte was very conscious of feather-hunter's part in the story, or she simply didn't want to prolong everything. Anyway, works for her.

\- Hmm, opening a portal... I have to say it's quite impressive, judging by your apparent level of magic...aptitude *saying mastery would be downright insulting towards the word*. I guess we can overlook (Finneran threw a glance over the unmoving, smiling Headmistress) your appearance and behaviour, writing it down to shock. *Not to say that we have yet to have them sign a couple leeway papers, so if this incident gets more notice, we may be quite in trouble. And trouble is what we already have plenty of.* Miss Yansson, you may return to your dorm. Miss Kagari and Miss Manbavaran, we have yet to address a couple issues with you.

\- Thank you Professor. - said Lotte. Finally, she could put it all behind her. After such long day, her bed was calling for her, even though it was barely 19 o'clock. As she hurried out of the hall, she briefly wondered who would her teammates be. The teams are supposed to be consisting of three girls, and she was alone for this year. *Hmm... maybe I'll be put together with Hanna and Barbara. I heard they lacked a teammate after that tragedy...* Sadly, Lotte, things are not going to be so forgiving.

\- Now girls – finally, Headmistress took her word – let my greet you to the Academy of Magic, Luna Nova. My name is Headmistress Miranda Holbrooke, and this is Professor Anne Finneran. She would be teaching you Magic History and Magic Linguistics. I hope you will find your stay here enriching and productive. Now, I guess you are tired from your adventure and want to see your rooms. But before that, there is one last issue

While Sucy was basically dreaming with her eyes open, Akko stood straight and tried to pull a face as serious as she could. She felt something solemn and important coming. And now, when she was finally a witch, she wanted to live every crucial moment as memorably as she could.

\- We have to assign you to the team. Traditionally, a team of students consists of three members. They study together, live together, share the adventures and troubles together and of course have mutual responsibility. It would be up to you, girls, to build the trust and belief in each other, since you would be together for ah-so-short three Academy years here. Most of the teams are here together since the middle-school division, but we always have new students coming, so a new team is often built from the ground.

\- Akko's eyes started sparkling. Teammates! Wasn't it wonderful! She would be in a trio of witches, growing in power, learning new spells, living together just like real teammates. Oh, the world couldn't be so kind! It was not even magic, it was straight up RPG!

\- Presently, there appears to be one solitary girl without teammates. And since there are two of you... - Sucy's eye shut open, the premonition of upcoming doom firmly grabbing her shoulders – why don't you two join her? The simplest solution is the most elegant one, after all!~

After a brief meltdown, unnoticed by the surrounds, Sucy tried to accept her fate. Or at least bottle it up. She sensed the team question was not for debate. And she felt like she knew who the third one would happen to be...

\- Now Professor Finneran, would you kindly show the girls to their room?

* * *

The three of them walked through the halls and corridors of Luna Nova. And all Akko could do was turn her head with dropped open mouth left and right, up and down, soaking in the visions of magic academy she strived to get into for so long. Finally, her dream bore fruit. She walked up the marble halls, near delicately ornamented sandstone walls with murals of witches doing witchy deeds and sorceresses practicing sorcery. She rose up the intricately cut colourful stairs of multitude of colours, joined together to form waves and foam, leaves and bark, winds and sands out of minerals to walk past by. Out of windows, meters tall and clear as air, she could see the outside of school – a pastoral of hills and forests, straight out of fairy tales. She saw the ceiling, getting lost somewhere in the shadows up high, held together by granite ribs in the bluestone domes. She put her hand on the deeply brown lacquered wood, just as so many witches before her did. Just as Shiny Chariot once did! Oh if only she could held her hand and tell her that she is here, following her footsteps with her prized Rod in her hands! Everything around her radiated magic and mystery, history of so many miracles achieved. How desperately she wanted to start practicing right now, to become a fully rightful part of all of this! She desired it so hard she completely ignored whatever history lesson Professor Finneran was giving them right then, as they went towards their room.

At last, they came to the apparently top level of a wing and stood in a cozy corridor, full of identical wooden doors with nameplates on them. History Professor led them to the particular door with only one nameplate Akko didn't bother to read. She was way too agitated to read right now. It was about time to see her teammate, the one who would be a mutual support of Sucy and her for the next three wonderful years!

\- Now girls, this is your room. From now on you are teammates, so behave accordingly. I recommend you spend the remaining time until curfew, let me remind you – she glanced at Akko, who was brightly smiling straight at her, nodding at every sentence – 22 o'clock sharp, unpacking your belongings and preparing for tomorrow's lessons. School day begins at 9 o'clock and breakfast is started being served at 7:30 in the morning. Now then, I hope you will behave accordingly to your status as Luna Nova students. With that, I take my leave for today.

And so, Finneran turned on her heels and left the scene as Akko gave Sucy a nod she didn't ask for and slammed the door open right into the wall and shouted:

\- Hel-lo-o roomie!

Inside, a ginger girl jumped in shock, almost dropping her shimmering glass sphere.

* * *

 **I have nothing to say. Nothing! Except "enjoy the new chapter and thank you for even reading this feverish delusion"**

 **Well, I can point one moment - this story will take it's time. You won't have the grils kissing in the new chapter. Some events need build up. And this is not exactly rewrite of the show, it's just, some events already on film still need to be written for continuity fullness. Without them, it won't be a coherent, pleasing story. Plus some moments were underdeveloped or barely shown in the anime anyway.**


	4. A New Career In A New Town

**Chapter 4**

 **A New Career In A New Town.**

Birds loudly chirping in the trees near Astronomy tower signaled the start of a new, wonderful day. Ursula tiredly tore her dry, tired eyes open. Yet another torturous day of this vitriolic charade loomed above her. For what reason? At what cost? Once again her body felt like she rolled down a stony mountain covered in bramblewood for the whole night. Another night gone, and once again she feels not rested. She closes her eyes and tries to get at least five minutes more. But it proves much too challenging, since her legs start getting unrested. Involuntarily she rubs her toes bone against bone loudly, damn joints trying to turn each other to dust. Professor turned from side to side, trying to catch at least a minute of calmness, but to no success. Morning inevitably takes it's toll, throwing tired woman from uneasy sleep right into new day, presenting no doping of a nice, fresh wave of stamina from a full night's rest, but yet another silent curse of beaten-up body. Lying in her small bed, feeling cold creeping up her toes, Astronomer tried to understand – was there even any reason to get up this morning? Why should she even get out of her bed today? *So, a new year. I don't expect much.* With a strain of muddled consciousness, poor girl tried to remember. *What even happened yesterday? Ohhh, where are the damn pills?* With a blind hand, blue-haired martyr reaches for her usual breakfast. As the head started to become slightly woozy, signifying the "snack" taking effect, mind and memory slowly become clearer as the frustrations fade away. *Yes. A lot happened yesterday. New students, forest...a new girl. Yes, that girl. She presented herself as Atsuko, right? Atsuko...that's a mysteriously beautiful name...* Thinking about that newcomer, Ursula felt a tingle of something fresh and unknown in her solar plexus, something like a... longing, perhaps? She felt a somewhat apparent interest to see her again. *Yes, that seems to be a reason enough to get out of bed.* - thought Professor, slowly sitting on her bed with her skull feeling like a hammerhead. Have you ever tried to balance a hammer on its handle vertically? Well, that's how Ursula felt right now.

* * *

*m-hmm, that was quite a start* - thought Sucy, bending her leg over her head - *but it didn't end there* Previous evening had been only beginning.

Almost dropping her crystal ball, Lotte twisted facing the loudly opened door. In there, she saw her two new acquaintances.

\- O-oh Akko, Sucy! What a surprise!

\- Ah, Lotte! How wonderful! - cheerily exclaimed Akko, walking into the room, happy to see the girl.

\- We seem to be your new teammates – mourned Sucy, sliding into the door after Akko.

\- M-hm! Now we are a team! - proudly voiced Akko with arms pushing into her sides. - I'm happy that it is with peopre I already know!

\- Teammates ah? - surprised Lotte, still calming down from initial shock, was hit with a second one. - Ha-ha, well let's get along girls...

\- We sure will! - furiously smiling nodded new team member. Her hair, going up and down with the head, agreed to just as much.

\- So, I'm taking the separate bed – Sucy calmly slid to the single bed on the side and inspected the covers. It didn't seem to be worn out. Either the previous owners were careful, or the beddings were retouched with magic before each semester. Not too shabby.

\- And where do you sleep, Lotte? - politely questioned Akko, looking from side to side, soaking up the student co-living atmosphere. She was so excited from the future life already revealing itself to her, she could barely stand still.

\- I-I prefer the top one – timidly answered the Finn, pointing to the bunk.

\- M-hm, m-hm. And this is all yours? - pointed Akko towards the shelves filled with what seemed to be the same book duplicated many-many times.

\- Ah yes, yes. But you can put your things on the shelves just as much!

Akko took a step towards the table and bent her neck. *Ni..night..fall* read the spine. It appears spines were numbered. *Ah! Some kind of manga...* realized Akko without taking a closer look. Moving her eyes she also saw the skull lamp, acting as a final piece in the row.

\- So, when is my luggage arriving? - Akko wanted to get to the boarding as soon as possible. Full experience couldn't wait.

*knock knock*

\- Come in!~ - sang Akko, already feeling like a rightful lodger of the room.

The door opened and behind it there was a dwarf with a grey wheeled case as tall as him.

\- Is this yours? - grumpily asked the "garcon"

\- Oh, my things! - Japanese clapped her hands in delight – Thank you little guy! - happily said Akko while bending 90 degrees to gnome's head and smiling brightly.

The dwarf visibly flinched and grunted something to himself while eyeing Akko's brows.

\- Oh my! Akko! That's SO rude of you! - quickly intercepted Lotte, and running up to the gnome hurriedly jabbered – Sorry-sorry she's just new here still catching up to the rules don't feel bad okay?!

A somewhat reconciling grunt from the bearded fairy showed the acceptance of amends. This time, he'll let it slide. Akko's still present sincere smile probably proved no bad intentions behind her words. Tipping his cap, the dwarf left.

\- Akko, you can't just say little guy and bend down to the fairies!

\- But why? I don't mean bad~

\- Well they don't see it that way! To them it's rude!

\- But what's so rude about it if I say it friendly?

\- Akko, you have to consider your position! You are taller than him, you don't have to earn mana to exist and he is a janitor and much older than you! It sounds like you are a condescending noble talking to a commoner!

\- Yes Akko, it's like saying "Thanks for the help you wage slave" or "Good job, mana junkie. You earned your fix today" - gave Sucy her input from the bed she stretched on.

\- What's a "junkie?" - Akko questioned, while turning her head to the side with an earnest confusion on her face.

\- ...ah, nevermind.

\- Anyway Akko – Lotte continued her one-o-one on common reasoning – Fairies work not as much on their good will, but because they need mana to live! And School is one of the rare places where they can employ en mass.

Akko's face started showing a tint of sadness. Remembering the amount of magic places left in the world always made her sad. Taking peace with unpleasant reality was never her forte.

\- So they have to do everything for us for mana.

\- Yes Akko – added Sucy – If you wreck the relations with them, it would be bad. For me.

From the look on brunette's face, it seems she started understanding the complications Academy found itself in daily.

\- You remember losing your luggage during the fall, right?

\- Y-yes...

\- Well who do you think got it all together for you?

\- M-maybe the case was sturdy... - with a tint of hope squeaked Akko. She really didn't want to discover just how rude she was right now.

\- No Akko. The fairies went into the forest and gathered your belongings.

Akko just stood there with her head down and face timid. There really was no other way the case gathered itself after falling form leyline onto the hard roots of moody forest. She remembers her backpack remaining on her back, and also quickly picking up her belongings that spilled from the handbag back then, on the broom, during the fall. But during all the commotion like saving her plushie from the man-eater plant or running away from the cockatrice she didn't really think about her suitcase. And now it was delivered safe and sound to her dorm.

As her brows furrowed and lips stirred a decision was born, clearly visible from a decisive "Hum!" and a glint in her eyes.

\- I'll be right back! - said the girl with determination and ran down the hall, almost knocking down a girl with hair like an upturned half-peeled orange.

\- Watch it, you!

As Akko dashed down the winding stairs, she calculated where the dwarf can be. She wanted to apologize, feeling that, despite not meaning harm, she stabbed the little fella right in the sore spot. But where to start? Easiest step would be to ask someone local, maybe a professor. But usually when you're in need of information, the people you met either knew nothing, or told you the wrong things. Girl may have been an airhead, but she knew this much. It seems like luck was on her side, one grey short janitor was exiting the room further up the hall.

\- Excuse me-e, miste-er!

\- Wha-what's the deal – stuttered the shocked goblin, taken out of his thoughts by a shout out of nowhere.

\- Where can I find the dwarf janitor? I have to tell him something! - despite being in a hurry Akko was smart enough to hide the real reason and be vague enough.

\- Which one? - usually, suspicious goblin would start with a "why?" or "what?". But today, he was just tired. Too tired to question. He wanted to finally finish his shift and go crash somewhere, preferably as far away from professors as possible. "Thankfully", with school being barely populated he had enough places to choose from.

\- The ("short one" obviously was the first thing to say, but Akko barely had held her tongue) bearded one! With long beard. Like a radish!

Goblin rose his tired bloodshot eyes to the girl and silently sighed. This was just the perfect icing to the crapcake of the day.

\- All dwarfs wear beards, miss. Very similar ones.

\- Erm... oh! He was sent to collect student's berongings in the Arcturus Forest today!

The word "yours?" hung on the tip of the goblin's tongue, but he wanted to conserve his energy, so he skipped the unneeded parts and simply answered:

\- Follow me.

With a tired step, goblin went up the hall and down the stairs, with Akko nervously tailing him behind. She wanted to ask him so and so much. Well, not as much as ask, but more like expand her bottomless energy outwards. With being in a hurry, she felt the need to run, but janitor was leading her slowly and Akko, being more considerate for the rest of the day, since a good night of sleep wiped all life lessons of the previous day from her disk, didn't want to ask him to speed up. So she needed other outlet for her energy. Barraging him with questions was just as risky, so instead, Japanese girl turned her head left and right and observed the school. Now, at the second glance, Atsuko noticed that the Academy was not exactly in a tip top shape. They were leaving the commonly used halls of the school and moving into the barely visited ones. And it was visible. In the corners of the barely lit corners and tops of the ceiling arches there were cobwebs, here and there. Dust covered the wooden bracers and beams. And despite the amount being not much, signifying them being dusted at least somewhat regularly, the halls Finneran had led them through were squeaking clean. The stone floor itself felt much more desolate, and the doors lacked the feeling of being used, despite the scratches on the floor being present. Maybe exactly their presence revealed the fact, that the time these rooms were used was long ago. In the common part, the doors were oiled regularly and scratches magicked away. Here, even bronze doorknobs were green with oxidizing since the time when they were polished with hands of eager students was long ago. Now, barely anyone visited these halls. Walking through the Academy suddenly felt like a visit to the tomb. Akko felt her energy calming down, sadness taking its place. This was the backside to the famed Luna Nova she adored this much. It was not constant holiday in Luna Nova. The amount of students really went down. And the staff were either overworked and didn't have time to clean here, or...

Akko perked her nose higher. It was up to her to finish what Shiny Chariot started! Bringing the magic back. Bringing the interest back. Bringing the students back! Making everything the...erm... the right way! Whatever that entailed. She wasn't sure what was meant to be done and what the result would be, but she was eager to do it! Something! And first, the dwarf!

Meanwhile, the goblin led her through the maze of halls and stairs, up and down, up and down, until they reached a hall with no windows. Akko didn't quite understand whether they were still over the ground, or in basement sectors. But wherever they were, it was considerably away from used locations. Now, the two of them stood near a simple wooden door. The goblin opened it, leading Akko inside.

And inside there lied the habitat of the fairy staff in all their variety. With the work day mostly finished for the major part of the staff, the fairies were busy with their night routine. Some goblins were cleaning their jumpsuits, some were preparing for the early morning beforehand. A minotaur was checking the state of his broom, with bearded cyclops nearby lying down over the beat up couch. Some sprites were sitting near a kettle on a stand over a small fire fairy. Something resembling a weasel was talking to a weird hairy midget with horns. Akko stepped over into the room following her goblin guide. He took of his cap and hung it on a hook near the door alongside the multitude of same ones. Hiding the broom in the closet to the right, the goblin moved further. Akko used this opportunity to look around. The place was sure cramped. There were a couple of couches near a window with darkness behind the glass. And near the couches were two tables, showing a long history of use. On the walls there were shelves, filled with work related items mostly. Either there were other rooms, or the fairies didn't have a lot of possessions. There was a closed door further down the wall, maybe that was the place workers were sleeping in. Anyway, Akko came here to do a particular thing, so she hurried after the goblin.

\- Mhm? - grunted the janitor, looking at Akko. With some tint of surprise on his face, it seemed he already forgot that he brought her here.

\- *Ahem* About the dwarf...

\- Oh. Yes. - remembered the goblin. He took a couple of steps towards a circle of bearded workers surrounding a table. Some were sitting on a discoloured old couch, a couple rested on beat up chairs. Seemed like they were absorbed by a card game. Despite them looking almost the same to Akko's eyes, she did manage to kind of recognize the one who came to their dorm with her case. Goblin pointed her to the same dwarf.

\- Umm mister dwarf.

\- Urm? - grunted the dwarf, rising his eyes under the furry brows to her.

Akko bent herself in two, her chin almost touching her ankles. With such deep bow her hair went over her head and spread itself on the floor.

\- I'm sorry for what I said earlier! I didn't mean to be mean! It's just, it was my first time meeting a fairy, so I didn't know the common courtesies. Please don't hold it against me!

The dwarf sure looked surprised. But judging by his face, it seems he accepted her apology. With a fave of his hand he grunted something unintelligible, but his eyes told that he doesn't hold a grudge. Happily, Akko straightened herself and smiled widely. Seems like this was resolved peacefully.

Meanwhile, Sucy rose from her bed. *Well, have to start unpacking*. It didn't seem like she had much with her. She sent her bags to Luna Nova beforehand. Seems like coming from a magic family and actually reading the letter of acceptance and enclosed materials had it's benefits. So, with a hunched posture she took a lonely path towards the storage office.

\- Uh Sucy?

\- What.

\- Are you going out? – asked Lotte

\- A-ha

\- Can I come along? - Lotte decided to use the opportunity to get to know the girl better. Or at least get somewhat used to her before they share the room at night. Those self-contained characters tended to get unpredictable.

\- ….don't mind

\- Great! - faked the interest Lotte.

And with such open and trusting spirit in the air two girls left the room. The taller witch hunched silently towards her destination, seemingly knowing where to go beforehand, the shorter one followed. Silently, they passed through the dorms and descended the stairs. It didn't seem like Sucy would break the silence any time soon, so Lotte tried to raise a chat.

\- So...Sucy, and where are you from?

\- ….Philippines – came a disinterested answer.

\- Ohh from so far? It must be tiring to travel so far here!

\- Not exactly – followed a monotone answer.

The duo went through a stone hall, passing by a student with a travel case. Seems like they were approaching their destination.

\- Ah..do you come from a witches lineage, Sucy?

\- Yes.

\- Ah, me too! You must like magic then!

\- Kind of.

\- Same as me, he-he... - despite Lotte's polite attempts, it didn't seem to start anything.

Sucy stopped near a opened door abruptly. The brass plank on it read "Post".

\- Oh, we're already here!

Silently, Eastern witch entered the room and went up to the counter. The worker, resembling some sort of kangaroo in a cap raised it's eyes to the girl and gave off some sort of throat mhh.

\- Manbavaran. Sucy Manbavaran. Two suitcases and a rucksack.

With a nod, the rodent as tall as a ten year old kid went to the shelves. Lotte, going inside the room reluctantly, looked around. The storage for students' luggage and mail was quite simple. A desk for the receptionist near the entrance, a wooden waist high barrier separating the entrance of the room from the storage shelves. Magic lamps in the walls with one in the center of the ceiling created a calming and mysterious atmosphere of playing shadows. With the relaxing smell of wooden dust and post hanging in the air, Lotte felt an urge to just slow down and take everything easy. The room itself felt like time was seeping slower in it. Further into the room there were several long stands with shelves, on which cases and boxes rested. Seems like some students were yet to take their parcels.

In a minute the receptionist rodent fairy came back, carrying two suitcases and a tied bag, stacked in his hand in a pyramid. The airline post tickets hanged from the handles. With a grunt, fairy put them on the desk and took out a book. Scanning the pages, he found Sucy and put a mark in the line near her. With a snort he turned the book to her and presented Sucy a quill. Silently, the girl wrote a complicated ensemble of letters and swashes in some Asian script. Satisfied, the fairy put the book somewhere down behind the counter and stopped paying attention to the two visitors, turning to the newly arrived short girl with a toy robot on her shoulder.

Sucy pulled down the rucksack and put it on her back. Pulling down the suitcase she turned to Lotte.

\- Here, you'll carry this one – and with a pause added – Okay?

\- A-ah alright! - being asked something, even if for work, that was still some communication progress.

And, taking the second bag in her hand, Sucy silently went out the door. Lotte followed.

Without dialogue, girls were making their way back. Obviously, discounting the question of carrying the case, no actual communication happened. So Lotte tried to make a second attempt. If they were supposed to be a team, they had to be somewhat on the same page, right?

\- So...Sucy. What's in the bag?

\- Flasks.

\- Oooh? And aren't you afraid to break them in transit? Post nowadays is not that careful.

\- I put the "fragile" stickers on the bags. - a brief silence followed – Saves some hassle.

\- Right, I guess...But can't you use the school flasks?

\- I prefer my own stock.

Once again, the talk died out. Seems like Sucy had little interest in responding. If Lotte wanted something, it was up to her to provide the solution.

\- So, you like alchemy?

Yet another attempt.

\- Mhh-m

\- And I never found myself really interested in potions. Couldn't get the timing right or overall...

\- …..

\- Guess I'm more of a fairy person.

\- For each their own.

Was that a reply or a jab?

\- You probably know a lot about potions.

\- ….Probably, compared to beginner.

\- So what do you prefer to make them out of? Herbs, flowers?

\- Mushrooms.

\- Oh, a mushroom aficionado? - in despair to actually shake the iceberg, Lotte tried to use a rare word. It yielded no result.

\- So, did you bring some rare mushrooms with you? I guess you would...

\- Yes, the case I'm carrying has them.

\- Ooo-h. So how do you carry them? Like, in spores or maybe pieces of roots-

\- Not roots. Mycelium. Mushrooms have mycelium. And it's their real body, not roots. Mushroom is just a fruit.

\- Oh, I see. You seem to know a lot about mushrooms. - happily chirped Lotte. Seems like stumbling upon Sucy's interests got some sort of real reply. Even if brief.

But alas! They already made it to the room. They opened the door.

\- Look look! It's my uniform! Ha-ha and a hat! I look just like a real witch! Wait, I AM a real witch now! Ha-ha-ha!

\- Oh Akko, you made it back! - surprisedly said Lotte, seeing foreign witch in her hat, boots and tunic – So, how did it go?

\- Oh flawresly! - happily and loudly answered the girl, putting a hand to her heart.

As the story about traversing the wilderness towards the fairy abode began, Sucy nonchalantly went to her bed and dropped her large load near her bed. Lotte followed near, meanwhile Akko already paid little attention to them, describing with eyes closed (for better immersion) just how far and wide she traversed the castle. Eventually she did turn around to the audience and grazed them with a quizzical look.

\- Oh and what are you doing Sucy? - said the girl hopping near the crouching witch.

\- Setting up my mushroom.

\- Uoooh! How interesting! - came an honest surprise from Akko. She crouched near the array of flasks, bottles and crates filled with brown flakes. - Uo-ow...

Her curious hands immediately went for the wonders.

\- Don't touch them – warned the mushroom girl, taking out her wand. Murmuring a spell, she pointed the tip of the wand into the neck of the bottle. A harsh stream of steam fizzled from the tip, immediately filling the bottle. - They've been sterilized.

\- A-ah, and what are you gonna do next?

\- Set up the mycelium

\- Mhm mhm. Can I help.

\- Sucy took a glance, brief but very careful and scrutinizing, of Akko.

\- No need, I'll manage.

\- Okay – the cheery girl was in a mood far to good to sense the condemnation in Sucy's voice. - Meanwhile...

\- She hopped to the bed and grabbed her prize.

\- I'll tell you about this!

\- Oh that stick you found! - tried to support the conversation Lotte.

\- Akko held the staff high.

\- It's not just a stick! It's Shiny Chariot's Shiny Rod! The very same rod she used for her magic! - big shiny stars sparkled in fan's eyes.

\- Erm...Akko, why do you think so? - questioned Finnish girl.

\- Just look at it! It's the exact look, down to every nook and cranny! Even the gems are the same!

\- But Akko, it might just be a similar thing. Besides, Chariot disappeared years ago, how would the rod appear in the forest?

\- Does it matter? - denied brightly smiling girl, hugging the Rod - It's the one, that's all that matters!

\- How do you know? - for the first time Sucy said something, carefully putting a piece of fleshy net using a pincer into the bottle. Then the vial was safely corked and stored on the shelf above the girl's bed alongside several more.

\- Pshh Sucy~ How do you think we ended up here?

\- ….

\- I casted the spell and Shiny Ark opened the door to the Luna Nova!

\- Really – Lotte was quite surprised – I don't remember much aside from falling.

\- Well when we were falling I heard Chariot's voice and she told me the words! So the Rod turned into a bow, just like Shariot did! And I opened the portal with an arrow, and so we are here!

\- Wow Akko, that's impressive.  
Lotte didn't understand much, but she wanted to support the conversation, albeit not really understanding what they were talking about. Akko was smiling so brightly and was so happy, Finnish girl didn't want her saying all of this fascination without a listener. And since Sucy seemed to ignore the Rod adventures, it was all up to glasses girl.

\- So it's obviously the real thing! And someday, someday I will return it to Chariot! Oh to think that I will meet her in person! A-ah, what a wonderful magic! - Akko closed her eyes, hugging the rod. She was one step closer to her dream, and with this staff in her hands, she certainly would not fail. After all, this rod is certainly Shiny Chariot's blessing.

\- And that's just the first thing you can do with this rod! With practice you can...

Lotte sat there, patiently listening to Akko describing all the wildest dreams and miracles you can do with this rod, just like Shiny Chariot!

\- ...and then you can turn it into the broom...

Sucy carefully unpacked her glass boxes and sterilized them, one by one. Crouching near her bed over the opened suitcase, she picked samples of mycelium and stored it into various glass habitats.

\- ...so the sparks, no, waves! Whole waves flush over the people...

One by one the mushroom bodies found their home on the shelf and under the bed.

\- ...and she turned into an angel! Oh, how beautiful she was, hust like a real one!...

Finally empty, the suitcase was sent into the corner of the room. Sucy stopped crouching and rose up.

\- ...but Chariot is brave, she never gives up! Oh, Suschy, what are you doing? - abruptly stopping the sermon, Akko turned to the half-naked pale girl.

\- Changing – said the girl, pulling out her uniform from the rucksack.

\- Ah-ha and what's next? - curious, Atsuko shuffled to the changing girl.

\- Get a dinner.

\- Ah, dinner! The very first one in the Academy! Oh, to think what wonders we may see in the cafeteria!

Lotte didn't want to burst Akko's bubble.

* * *

The trio of girls entered the food court. With a gasp, Akko turned her head left and right, soaking in new experience. The vast hall overlooked the forest through the tall and wide glass. A wonderful orange light of sunset bathed the hall in it's calming, warm glow. Spread over the floor, multitude of tables stood there, joined by chairs, mostly in groups of three. Standing on the balcony over the hall, Akko spotted the counter with food, positioned at the far wall. Behind it, several fairies hovered around the food. Feeling her stomach voicing it's interest in witch cuisine, the bright ball of happiness and wonder ran down the stairs to the food. On a distance, not in a particular hurry, two teammates followed. Akko ran up to the counter and stared at the dishes expectantly.

And it turns out witches, or at least students, didn't feast on various multitudes of delicacies. With a slightly disappointed face, Akko saw several types of potato cuisine. Potato baked, potato mashed, potato boiled, boiled and cut, boiled cut and sided with potato salad (or so you could guess from the pieces of potato mixed together with something white), fried and deep fried. And to wash it down - water and potato water.

\- So, what's your pick miss? - asked the cook, a gray goblin with cook's cap on his bald head.

With a brief choice, Akko settled on deep fried potatoes. Can't go wrong with that. Potatoe, that's a funny word. Potatto. Potatoe. Toepot. Pots in the toe. Toes in the pot.

Turning around and picking a table, Akko moved to the center of the hall. Sitting down, she immediately started turning around, with her hair swaying left and right. Soon, her teammates joined her.

\- So girls, what did you pick? - Akko crossed her arms and stuck her nose to the girls' plates – boiled potatoes for you, Lotte and...mushrooms? How did you get them, Sucy? I didn't see any!

\- You have to know the trick.

\- What trick?

\- …you'll learn in due time – calmly said Sucy, staring nowhere in particular, hunching over her plate filled with two kind of mushrooms.

Akko felt like learning it right now. It felt like a secret magic, so she felt that she should join the fun of knowledge despite the "due time". In fact, that "due time" was right now.

\- C'mon Sucy, tell me~ Don't hide it from your teammate! - grinned Akko right in Sucy's face.

\- With a slight recoil from a face so insolently close, Sucy wrinkled her eyelid. And didn't respond.

\- Sucy-y don't be so secretive! You're supposed to share with your teammate! - cunningly pleaded Akko with a childish voice. But Sucy was still busy soaking in the example of what their upcoming life would be like. She didn't want noise, she didn't crave attention, but since the moment Akko appeared, the idea of silence was lost. And seems like this was set in stone. Spending time together like this was inevitable. And something told Sucy that regular exposure to infamy would be something she should make peace with right now.

\- Sucyyyy don't hide i-it. Tell me-e – moaned Japanese witch.

It didn't seem to end any time soon, so Sucy gave up. That was a small sacrifice for maybe getting Akko of her back.

\- I asked.

\- And that's it?!

\- Yes.

\- I'll be right back! - perked Akko, standing up and running towards the counter.

And so, the dinner passed. During the meal, Akko continued her sermon about just how fantastic the Chariot is and how much she influenced the girl. The cafeteria was mostly empty, and tired students were not in the mood to listen to a loud new kid. Most of them spent their time catching up in the garden or in their respective rooms. Soon, the girls followed the example, moving back into the dorm. Despite Sucy being not exactly open to teamwork and Lotte not succeeding in raising a common theme for all three of them to talk about, Akko's Chariot torrent managed to fill the void. With the constant background noise of "Shario" filling the ears, girls stood up from their seats and rose up the stairs, passed through the halls and entered the dorms. What ran through their minds? We will never know, since any attempt to follow your own thoughts was choked in the birth by Akko. At that moment, only the shining greatness of brave, strong, beautiful and confident queen of magic Shiny Chariot existed. At best, Sucy could curse the day she decided to give in to her mother's words: "My daughter had to have high education!" and temptation of getting rare ingredients in Arcturus forest. Was it all worth what seemed to loom in the future? Sucy had her moderate doubts.

* * *

*I wish I had a bit of this vigor. She talked for the whole evening and since she woke up and all in circles. Yet she doesn't seem to stop.* - thought the mushroom fan, finishing her stretches. The birds were chirping, the sun rose over the trees, basking the school and rooms in silvery-gold light. The most productive time of the day began, since I can vouch – the best hours to work are from 7am to around 16 o'clock. After that, the time speeds up considerably and overall the quality drops. So take the hint, greenhorns. *wink-wink*

\- Akko – kindly voiced her advice Lotte – would you be on time to wash yourself before breakfast? We don't have that much time in the mornings.

\- Oh, right right! - Akko quickly grabbed her toiletries and dashed outside.

\- She seems nice – said Lotte – she has passion for what she likes.

\- Mhhm

\- I think it's nice to have a girl like that around.

\- We'll see... - said Sucy, taking out her shower parcel from the nightstand. With hunched slow step girl went out of the room. Lotte silently stood there for a second, before following the girls.

\- Okay okay! - Akko vigorously took her tunic from the chair, on which she carefully placed it the night before, so not a wrinkle wold tarnish the fresh dress.

\- And-a one! And-a two! And a three! Transformation complete! Yay! - Akko was once again in her uniform, feeling like a real witch in training. Albeit...

\- Akko, that's not indoors set, this tunic is for ceremonies and outdoors.

\- Wha-? But it's so cool! - Akko turned around in front of a small mirror.

\- We wear the vest for studies, hurry up! - said the ginger blonde, taking her books from the shelf. In a moment, Akko re-dressed and with a vigorous punch into the air joined girls.

\- So, what's the first lesson?

\- Magic Linguistics – informed the girls Lotte.

\- Uoh Linguistics! - eagerly repeated Akko. Immediately, pictures of mysterious words, tight circles of witches surrounding ancient books, sounds of unknown languages filled her thoughts. Magic Language, this will be so fun!

* * *

The girls moved towards the class, with Akko marching in the avaunt-garde and her two comrades flanking her from behind. Strangely, no one else shared the excitement. Everything around seemed like an ordinary school, sans the relic building. Students of various grades and coloured sashes walked around, waiting for the classes to start, chatting about girly things and giving Akko the looks and glances. *Must be because I got the red sash, just like the colour of Chariot's hair!* M-hm, definitely. This only served to widen Akko's already wi-ide grin. At last Lotte said: "Akko, wait, this is the one" and with a couple steps back, the trio entered the room.

Akko stood at the entrance, with her arms at her hips and mouth wide open, soaking the spirit of higher education (okay, I know that's a high school relative year, but please, you can't compare regular school and Academy). The tall room reached high, with wooden squares of rich maroon colour supporting the ceiling. The rows of seats, slowly being filled by trios of students, rose towards the depth of the auditorium. And in the back, a mural enriched the wall, stimulating students towards the rigorous study of language old. Well, it was supposed to. In front of them, a tall blackboard hanged, with no chalk in sight. Old parchments or canvases, Akko didn't bother making it clear, flanked the board, side by side. With Sucy and Lotte taking their seats, Akko hurried to them. Finally, her first class was about to begin! She could hardly contain the excitement. Rest of the students were probably so excited the previous night they barely caught any sleep, since no one else was as jumpy and yayed as Atsuko. In fact, not a girl showed interest in what was about to happen. Akko turned her head to see the young witches. There they were, the girls who soon would be her friends! She was so (moderately) excited about it! That one, a girl with an orange flower upturned on her head, no wait, that's her hair, with hands behind her neck and closed eyes. She was probably concentrating before serious studying. Or that one, with a hand under her cheek and disinterested look in her violet eyes. She was probably far away, mentally preparing for new knowledge. Just like that wavy, blue haired girl near her, fiddling with her quill. She must be checking what would be the best angle to hold her feather. And what about that model of diligence! A platinum, or maybe light green, perhaps blonde hair, the lighting that shone over her locks made it hard to get a clear look through the shining aura around her, fingers crossed in front of her, and a stern look in her sapphire eyes, drilling air in front of her in a calm concentration showing rigorous discipline. She sure was the most noticeable in the room. *Must be my future rival! Since all main characters have a rival!*. And her teammates, strangely familiar, trying their best to not stare at the girl openly in admiration and curiosity. Seems like the crew was just right. Yes, this would be so... yay!

* * *

\- And so the semantics of Moon spelling denotate the meaning...

Akko was dumbfounded. Everyone around her scribbled in their notes, while glancing at the board, filled with an array of dots and circles. The books were opened on the page just as weird as the signs on the blackboard.

\- And if such suffix is applied then...

Suffix...what's that? It was the first time Akko heard such English word. What does it even mean? And where is it? Professor Finneran was pointing at the three by two dots block in the belt of similar signs. How do you even write it? Do you draw all the dots, half-circles and rings? Is that already a word? Or some graph? Turning her head left and right, Akko looked at what others were doing. Students appeared to quickly write down the symbols using... it was hard to make out what exactly they were noting down. But they were occupied, that's for sure.

\- And with such root meaning being supported by such comma...

Comma? Where is it? There are only dots! How, how do you write them! Are you supposed to use English? Are everyone understanding this? Left-right, left-right, Akko turned her head discreetly. Everyone were busy, joined with the rhythm of the lecture, taking notes and looking at the pages and board. Were everyone so sharp? To the left of Akko, Sucy seemed to just stare at the board without writing anything. Oh, she must be just as lost!

\- Sucy...Sucy-y... - Akko whispered towards her teammate.

\- M?

\- Do you understand anything?

\- M-hm

\- What are we writing down?

Akko's quietest whisper was not masked by scratching of feathers.

\- Miss Kagari (H-hai!) please refrain from whispering – sternly pointed Professor Finneran.

Ah, damn it. The lesson went on and on and Akko was yet to make a single note in her notebook. Slowly rising since the beginning, the cold feeling of being not included already conquered Akko's knees and was advancing its frost up to her stomach. She was out of the loop. She didn't get a thing of this language, if it even was language and not graphs of punctuation. Feeling alone and lost in a torrent of busy students was certainly not the feeling she enjoyed.

\- Lotte, pst Lotte(!) - *nudge nudge* - what are we doing?

\- Sorry Akko I barely keep up! - desperately squeaked Finnish girl, scratching her quill over the paper as fast as she could.

\- Miss Kagari, is everything alright?

\- Yes!

\- Then please be quiet.

Yes? No! Nothing was alright! Akko didn't understand a thing that was going on, but something kept her from answering plainly that she has no idea what is happening. Maybe she didn't want to be a fool, maybe she didn't feel the possibility of just going against the flow of everyone understanding with her "I have no idea!" cry. Whatever the reason, she just sat there for the rest of the class, counting every second until the bell would deliver her from this frenzy.

* * *

\- And so we add a toad, but do it fast so it won't get dry. The enzymes and mucus have to be just right out of the solution or else most horrible of curses would fall upon your heretical head he-he-he...

*Okay. Maybe Linguistics were just not the best starter. It was something complicated and systematic, you had to have a starting knowledge. But Pharmaceutics is just a step forward from Alchemy! This would be a real start! Magic will happen!*

\- As you can see the the colour changes, but be wary he-he-he – the long white haired witch moved her nose away from the cauldron – if you stop stirring even for a minute this would cause a snowball reaction!

Psssssh. A cloud of thick smoke erupted from the cauldron and cloaked the class, avoiding the Professor. Akko coughed just like everyone, apart from Sucy, who took a nice big snort. Seems like someone was enjoying themselves.

\- Obviously a competetive inhibitor and substrate cannot bind to the enzyme at the same time so it results in such side effect. But don't worry girls~ It would only itch for a hour or so he-he-he.

Something was clearly wrong. A-cough-coff

* * *

Two professors walked down the hall. The seemingly younger one carried a stack of books in her hands, listening to the older one's sermon. Was the discipline discussion yearning a fruit? Who knows.

\- And how are the new students, Professor Finneran? - the blue haired woman asked from behind the pile of tomes.

\- Problematic, Professor Ursula. I had the chance to observe the two of them during the class.

\- And how was it?

\- Miss Manbavaran showed little interest in Linguistics, barely taking any notes, but I believe she somewhat understands the basics of language. I prefer to think she was simply disinterested in basics, already known to her. That would be the preferred answer.

\- And how is Miss Kagari? - asked Ursula. She felt a tinge of interest inside her, something more than simple curiosity about a newcomer. Or else she would not be worried about what she expected to hear.

\- Miss Kagari would find herself in trouble, just like I feared. She was fidgeting the whole period and it's obvious she didn't understand a thing. And where are not talking about troubles with linguistics. I can tell from experience that girl is a blank slate. She would require constant diligence and work to not only keep up, but simply catching up to the current expected level. I knew that accepting a student with no magic background into class midway through school would spell troubles, and foremost to the girl herself.

Ursula's eyes looked at the book cover in front of her, saddened. She wanted the foreign girl to feel happy. Thinking about that bright smile and joy sinking in the troubles of falling behind everyone, drowning in the sea of thing she barely understood, problems she was not to blame for stacking one on another... Ursula felt murky. Girl needs help, and before everything goes way too far. Hmm... she did want to mentor someone, didn't she? Wasn't that what she thought about yesterday? Maybe it's her time to take the step

\- Professor Finneran, I can take Miss Kagari as an apprentice, if it's possible – for some reason, saying this made Ursula more nervous than usually – I can give her a basic understanding of fundamentals she probably lacks until it's too late.

\- You think so?

\- Yes, I can help her understand basic concepts after class, so she would catch up to everyone else, seeing as she is having her first time learning magic. Help the girl feel like home here, for the next three years.

\- Hmm... Well I don't deny that this may prove to be helpful, but you do understand that it would be quite a task, don't you, Professor Ursula?

\- Yes yes! - hearing her idea being accepted, that brought a touch of something new, more than simple reaction towards idea advancing.

\- Alright, notify Miss Kagari about your decision. And preferably, start right this evening. I believe recollection of today's periods is a proper place to start. So, with this off the list, did you look into the state of Jennifer Memorial tree? The situation is getting critical.

\- I-I still don't think I'm the one for the job...

\- Well normally it would be up to Professor Ingrid, but seeing as she is participating in the conference overseas and won't be back in a three days more, we have to take action now.

*There it goes, back to the game, I see* - noted Ursula, adjusting the stack of books, suddenly much heavier.

* * *

\- Akko, Akko wake up! - whisper of Finnish girl and a nudge in soft side under the rib woke Akko up.

\- Ah, pfshh Lotte? - Atsuko fazed out of some sort of stupor she found herself in for the last hour and a half. - Wha-what's going on?

\- The class is finished, let's go.

\- A, wha? - Japanese witch wiped saliva from her chin and tried to understand what was going on.

The Professor...Badcock? Yes, that, she thought, was her name, already left, leaving homework assignment softly hanging on the board in holographic text. Student left and right were picking up and leaving the class. So, the class is done? What it even was about? *Something with number I think*. Whatever it was, it happened to be so boring and uninventive Akko soon found herself clicking out of reality, her head delivering nods as the consciousness slipped away. And now the class, which felt endless, like it was the only thing existing today, ended. Akko barely remembered the class before this Numerology thing, was there anything before? It wasn't easy to remember that today, there was morning, and breakfast and two more periods, almost as boring. Plus the room was stuffy and muggy as hell. Badcock had said that fresh stream from the window was making her cold, so she closed the sunlight room's windows off, leaving everyone to boil in the improvised sun oven. But it only served to strengthen Akko's sleepiness.

\- Time for dinner – reminded the trio Lotte

With her head still unclear, Akko followed two girls, this time being the one behind. Rubbing her eyes and yawning, trying to shake the fog away from her echoing head, Akko slowly regained her reason.

\- Lotte?

\- What is it?

\- Are magic lessons always like that? Or will there be normar ones?

\- What do you mean by normal? Today was just as usual as always.

\- But it doesn't feel like magic at orr! - Akko was slowly waking up.

\- What do you mean? - wondered the bespectacled girl.

\- Well magic is supposed to be fun! - Japanese girl was slowly getting back to her favourite topic – It's supposed to be bright and magical, not like that!

\- Well, Akko, before everything you have to learn the basics – tried to parry Lotte – And magic is not simply bright show...

They were already in the line in cafeteria. The time of lunch has came, and so did girls. Everyone picked up a tray and stood near the counter, behind which goblins and other fairies were handing out the desired nourishment for tired students.

* * *

"Shiny Chariot is a shameful spot on magic's respect! You won't find anyone admiring her in respectable magic circles or in this school. Frankly, it is because of such exploits as her that the magic gets wrong look in the eyes of everyone. You yourself are the victim of disinformation just the same." - echoed the verdict. Ursula's eyes looked at the ground in pain. Yet another stab at the wound, just like every day. At this moment all she wanted was to run back to her room and hide under the covers. Immediately she was reminded of everything – failure, shame, foolishness of youth, defamation, loss. The things she lived with every day, the things keeping her up at night. The alias that became her new self. The solitude and loneliness, being all alone in this school, with no one to turn to. The moment her mood lifts up and she feels like at least one day would pass peacefully the hammer falls, pushing her back in the dirt. The moment she forgets that her name is fake, that Ursula Callistis is not who she is, the moment she believes that this is her real life, she is cruelly reminded. It's like an unseen hand throws impossible to traverse rocks on the path she tries to walk on just to torture her for crimes she perhaps committed. If only there was someone, someone to help her, to lend her a hand, to listen to her, to simply take her as a person and not a walking shame. Someone to be her friend. Oh how lonely and lost she felt at this moment. And all she did was overhear someone loudly talking in the cafeteria. What even pulled her to this balcony, overlooking the dining hall? Hastening the steps, Astrologist hurried away from the scene, not listening to the rest of the quarrel.

* * *

Laughing, Akko got off Lotte's broom. The shining butterflies finished their parade around the school castle and flied away to the distance like a glowing cloud of sun. Finally, some real magic happened. Linguistics, numerology – all wrong. This! This is the real magic Akko wanted to see and learn. And once again, the Rod helped her bring a real sorcery on stage. What a wonderful end to the say that started from the wrong foot. Seems like things are picking up, despite a couple mishaps like these classes, magic was still present. Smiling brightly and looking at the leaving butterflies Akko wondered if the day has something more up it's sleeve. From the back, a blue-haired Professor hesitantly approached to the girls. There she was, brown hair, arms waving towards the butterflies leaving, all in front of a bright sun setting down. A strange feeling of risk rose in Ursula's throat and chest. And why? She didn't understand. *This is it Ursula, don't flop this one*

\- Miss Kagari?

Akko, with Shiny rod in her hands, turned on her heels, still smiling, with stars in her eyes.

\- Yes?

Once again Ursula found herself in face of a coincidence strange. For the second time she meets this new girl, and for the second time in unusual circumstances. First she saw her falling from the air right in the middle of ceremony. And now, with sun's evening rays bathing everything in soft gold, turning the sky into a shining curtain over the spectacle of two girls saying farewell to the sparkling cloud of fairy creatures. Reflecting the light, the grass waved softly as a carpet most expensive. Calm soft wind providing serene quiet to everything in the yard. And a lithe girl turning around, with a smile most delightful and happy and eyes so charming. Ursula felt something pulling on her solar plexus, something she didn't feel so long she couldn't even remember when was the last time she experienced such anxiety. She almost pulled her hands to her chest in an instinctive attempt to cover her vulnerability that appeared out of nowhere. There was something special about Atsuko, something unique that only this blue haired astrologist thought she could feel. From the moment she put her eyes on her photo yesterday in the office she understood that whatever there was in this Atsuko, it was certainly meaningful for Ursula. But what was it? She didn't know. Not yet, at least. So she absolutely couldn't fail the ordinary, common thing to come.

\- My name is Ursula Callistis and I'm Professor of Astrology and Astronomy.

Akko answered her with a smile and widely shining eyes.

*Okay Ursula, do it smooth*

\- I have...been appointed as your personal mentor. To help you catch up to everyone else, seeing as you had no magic training beforehand. We can meet up after class and you can consult with me on anything. And we can go over anything you found hard to do in the classes. Or basics. And prepare for the upcoming ones. So...

After shooting all of this in a cluttered way, Ursula stumbled. What to say next?

\- Wow my personal mentor! - sparked Akko – I'm Atsuko, but you can call me Akko! Pleased to meet you! - a wi-ide toothy smile found it's way to Akko's face.

\- Ah-a, so... Why don't you come visit me in class 115 today at, let's see...18 o'clock and we can get to know each other, to get acquainted I mean. We'll see what you can already do and what has to be done. Yes.

*That didn't sound as smoothly as I wanted. If she thinks I'm a klutz, now that would be bad* Why exactly it would be bad and how it would differ from her usual stance with students, Ursula couldn't answer even to herself. But nevertheless:

\- Alright!

\- Great, so, see you then! - answered Ursula and went away into the building. Okay, the hardest part was done, and no that shabby.

\- We should be going to the next class, Akko – reminded her Lotte.

\- A-ha, just a minute!

Finally, a mentor! Like a real apprentice of magic Akko got herself a mentor! Things were picking up and rolling. Some mishaps were bound to happen, but overall it was getting on the right track. So thought Akko, staring into the distance where the butterflies disappeared to.

* * *

 **Okay, this one was long and complicated. Don't be shy to post a critical comment if you think this one was not clear, cluttered or choppy or if you think the chapter was about nothing and felt like a waste. My head was woozy from meds so I myself don't think this chapter is a crystal of clarity. So in a while I will go over it again and perhaps reword some places, and probably (we'll see) add some small tidbits here and there for fluidity. Some places did end abruptly or were not smooth. But as you can see, I didn't include papillodia event on screen. It was basically the same as in anime, so why bother.**

 **I want to use this opportunity to write something as author comments for you to read, but nothing comes to mind. So, I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	5. The Thin Ice

**Chapter 5**

 **The Thin Ice**

The soft sun covered the school grounds in warm, golden blanket. Every student discussed how the shining butterflies, a sign of good omen, have flown away into the distance over the school. And more joyful than anyone was Akko. She managed to do something, and on her first day! All the blunders of the first classes went away. How could these misshaps and clumsy lectures compare to wonder of releasing butterflies? And all thanks to the magic Rod of Shiny Chariot and Shiny Chariot cards. Despite the ridicule Diana gave Akko during lunch hour, look what helped to do the right thing! And now, she even got her own private tutor. Like a big girl. Akko couldn't wait until the time. In fact, she was walking through the halls to let of some steam of excitement and "perhaps" get to the classroom a little bit earlier. She didn't plan anything for the evening, so she was free to loiter around until the time Ursula set for their meeting. Walking through the garden, lush with greenery and statues, Akko looked around in wonder. To think that all of this was now her place too. She could confidently walk through all of this, being an oficial student of Luna Nova. Going inside through the stone arch, Akko turned right and went to nowhere in particular. Up and down, left and right, her legs led her through the Academy.

Ursula was standing in front of large bookcase in the library. *Hmm, I should prepare for the afterclass. Let's see, what will I need...Atsuko had Linguistics, Potions and Numbers. Probably the worst set up for the first day. Well, change potions to history and you get The worst. Okay, so I'll need a basic dictionary (she took a thick tome with tattered covers, the book was old, very old, and still used. Ursula remembered seeing this book just as weak back in her school days. There was no re-edition or new print in decades.) and a simple introduction volume (her hand slipped over the binder of the most gray colour imaginable.) so she could get started. Next, Pharmaceutics...*ehh* this one is relatively slim, but the language in it is as boring as it gets. And this one is... just as boring, but fatter. I wonder why no one made an easy introduction book? Simple enough to give the basics, but written in acceptable language so student would actually understand what was written there. Professor Lukic should have actually written one – her speech manner is funny once you get used to it. And Numerology...damn it, this looks like an algebra tome. I remember my brain cracking under the dry pressure of this one, and it was the one most approachable. I think I actually lost half a liter of water every Numerology day just trying to moisten my brain during the lectures. Stupid Badcock, she can't explain it easily and mostly drills students with texts she wrote half a century ago and gets angry when no one understands. It's always students who are dimm and not her... Well I, for example, try to keep astrology understandable, adding things step by step. I may be seen as pathetic pushover, but at least my students don't fail regularly. I remember Badcock failing the whole course two years ago, since nobody managed to get at least a C. And that was somehow not her fault. With such approach Numerology is basically self-study hell. You could forget about an evening before Numbers on the next day. Just cramming all of this illogical trash into yourself ate everything. Alright, I think these books are enough for the beginning. I shouldn't overload Atsuko with all of this on her first day.*

Signing out the books, Ursula left the library and proceeded down the halls to the classroom of her pick. She settled on the cozy classroom with nice wooden ceiling with ornaments and lovely windows. The set up in the bookcases and stands was varied and interesting, setting up a proper mood for the witchcraft studying. Ursula wanted to show Akko a more mysterious side of the school, just as the girl wanted to see. And the class of choice seemed like a perfect location. Just the thing to wash away the impression Badcock and Finneran could have left with their lectures and hot, brain-melting classrooms. See the girl studying with an older witch in dimly lit room surrounded by trinkets and figurines instead of nauseating in large ovens with scrutinizing noon sun the lecture halls were.

Walking up to the class, Ursula saw Akko doing circles near the door looking down, with Shiny Rod secured in her hand behind her back. That Rod. Ursula felt uneasy looking at it. She was happy the artifact appeared again, giving witches another chance to revive. But at the same time she felt alienated by it, like it could tell stories, unpleasant ones to it's new owner. And maybe more than her. Coldly spilling secrets it possessed about its last owner, who happened to be so near it. And that is something Ursula didn't want. She felt pain and regret from the depth of her past, but that she could live with it. She got aligned with that in the last ten years, not remembering how it was _before that_. The humiliation the reveals could bring – that was not the pivotal point she feared right now. For some reason, the thought of new owner's eyes falling cold and disinterested in it's newly appointed mentor – that made Ursula feel worry. Why? She didn't know. What was the reason, she has barely met the teenager, they know nothing about each other, what difference would another pair of condescending eyes bring? Strangely, Astrologist felt that this time, there was a difference. She didn't want these wine-red eyes condemn her as pathetic. Wine-red eyes...Something stirred in Ursula's solar plexus.

Maybe she could persuade Atsuko in letting the staff rest at her dorm for their after-classes. Not like anybody would bother stealing the item, she knew that much from her past. Especially with it being relegated to "Shiny Chariot's official Shiny Rod". Most witches would wash their hands after touching it.

\- *kh-khm* Oh, Miss Kagari, you're already here! How diligent! - with her best smile, and this time as honest as possible, Ursula greeted the student.

With a twist of heels, turn of head and a bright smile that made Ursula's heart skip Akko greeted professor.

\- Ah herro Professor Carristis! - happily chirped the girl. An accent revealing non-native speaker, sometimes rising in Akko's speech made Ursula smile. She already felt more comfortable, why though? She couldn't answer it.

\- Miss Kagari, Professor Callistis is my mother, you can address me as Professor Ursula. - and immideately Ursula felt regret *Damn, that was horrible. Why have I done this, I never thought that this was funny when characters flunked like this. First step and you may have already ruined it. What's wrong with you?* But to Professor Callistis' luck, it seems like the joke didn't translate well in Japanese dubs, if Akko even saw them.

\- Uo-o your mother is also a Professor, Professor Ursura? Of what? Same as you? Are you a dynasty? That's so cool! Ha-ha! And you can call me Akko! That's short for Atsuko!

\- N-no Miss Kagari erm Atsk-ghm, Akko. No, that was just a joke, eh-ha erm neveer mind that. *Way to do it Ursula...*

One more push, and Ursula would have risen her hands to accompany a display of complete "pathetic", but luckily, the books in her hands prevented that. But seems like the girl was way to excited. Or forgiving. Since the light in her eyes didn't wane even for a bit. She continued to stare at the teacher with fidgeting unrest, ready to begin magic.

\- So Professor Ursula, what are we going to do?

\- Well, for starters – spoke Ursula while trying to opne the door with one hand, while balancing the stack on the other one. - for starters... hm, ha-ha - The door was being stubborn, denying Ursula her entry. With silent curses Ursula managed to maintain her smile while desperately trying to turn the key with left hand. But left wrist had it's limits, so the door remained locked. Finally Akko said "May I try?" and with a smile turned the key herself. The lock clicked and barrier was conquered, with door turning inside. With a sour smile, feeling her presence soaking in continuous failure, step by step, Ursula went inside, Akko followed.

The books went onto the teachers table, decorated by an antique lamp with a crystal inside. Ursula swiped the papers from the deck into the drawer, and invited Akko to sit in front of her.

\- For starters let's go over your first classes.

\- But they were so boring! - turning the head answered Akko. She was still busy checking the room. All those trinkets, artifacts and figurines. All those tomes and books. All these shelves and boards. All of this finally felt like magic in this room, lit by a sunset halo, streaming into the window. Akko wanted to soak it all in properly, to feel like a real witch. Well, as witch should have felt according to Akko's reasoning.

\- Alright, then let us do something interesting as a warm up. *After all, I want the girl to feel at home here. Keeping her mood will certainly help.*

Ursula stood up and joined Atsuko near a particular cupboard, interested in seeing what got Akko amused. The girl stared at the variety of figurines and cups, glazed in white enamel. Some of them showed traces of frequent use, some looked untouched and some were plainly covered in thick layer of cloth-like dust.

\- Sensei, what are these for? - finger pointed at the small human figures on the shelf.

\- These are used as accents in magic diagrams. Sometimes witches point the corner of magic drawing with candles. But sometimes a particular figurine is needed.

\- Oo~ so they are magical!

\- Well, in a way. Each kind of figurine is enchanted by a particular spell, helping articulate the flow of energy through the diagram. In a way these are magic transistors and resistors. - smiled Ursula. Actually explaining something to the eager girl felt really good.

\- And will I be cursed if I touch one?

\- No~ you might feel a small shock if you touch the one you don't need, the energy on your hands reacting with the charge of a figurine. But you wont be cursed. Curse is just a self-casting spell with effect you find harmful.

\- So it's a curse?

\- Well... you may say so. But Akko, it's important to remember that something feeling like a curse might come in handy in other situation.

\- Like what?

\- Well...*okay Ursula, improvise* say you have a frostbite curse, feeling cold around your fingers. During winter that would certainly feel like a curse, but at summer the same effect might provide cool.

\- So curses might be useful? - wondered Akko

\- Yes. Sometimes the curse is just an effect you don't need right now, sometimes they act like weights to help you grow, if you see it that way. Like limiter on your abilities, so you can exert more willpower and get better.

\- Wow, *just like in shonen!* growing stronger through resistance! I almost wish I had been cursed so I can also get better faster. Wouldn't that be cool. And when it's lifted I'll be like whoosh! Much stronger!

Oh my dear Akko, you better remember these words, for sometimes they can get fulfilled. Don't moan if result is not what you dreamed of.

Ursula smiled at her student. She started to like this girl, her upbeat spirit, her interest. Time was right to strike the iron.

\- So Akko, how about we hit the review?

\- M-hm! - with a nod, the girl quickly stepped to the chair in front of the desk and sat there, right in front of Ursula, also returned to the table.

\- Okay, let us start with checking what you know already. As I understand, you had some books recommended to read before the School, right?

\- We-ell, the letter did mention some coursebooks and introductions into magic, bu-ut...

Ursula felt a small flick of unrest blinking inside. That "buut" couldn't be a good sign.

\- But what?

\- They were so boring I didn't manage to read them whole...

*Okay, that's not as bad as it could have been*

\- But you have got at least a basic understanding from them, right?

\- Well... I didn't read much of them

\- But you at least got them half-way.

\- N-no, I didn't

\- But surely you read something?

\- Ermm...

\- ?

\- ...they were so boring I didn't get past the first pages – Akko finished the sentence looking like a guilty puppy.

*okay... that's a problem*

\- But certainly you got at least basic understanding of fundamentals?

\- …. - Akko's eyes slid to the side, suddenly very interested in the further corner of the room.

\- Akko, do you know anything?

\- Well... that depends... - an elusive phrase steadied Ursula's fear. Thing were turning to the worst.

\- Is there at least something you know?

\- Oh I do! I know the greatest witch ever! The one who gave me the dream to be a witch! - Akko's eyes sparked bright with smile returning. NOW they were talking serious things!

For some reason Ursula's feet went cold. Suddenly, through a spark of clairvoyance, the Astrologist summed it all together and, judging by every small tidbit she gathered, came to a risky, problematic root. She knew who this "best witch" is.

\- Shiny Chariot!

*ogh fuck*

Crack! goes the mind

\- Shiny...Chariot... - trying to calm the frostbite in her chest, Ursula reluctantly repeated.

\- That's right Professor! The greatest witch I know! I remember her being so bright and cool, and her magic so wonderful, the moment I saw it I just knew I must be a witch! - with eyes shining, Akko turned her head up and reminisced.

\- But Akko... - the happy smile seemingly returned to Ursula in an attempt to support the diffusing of a _very touchy_ situation.

\- Mmm?

\- Shiny Chariot was...

\- A tint of worry entered Akko's smile and eyes.

\- A performer...*Okay, I have to thread it very carefully here* the magic doesn't end only on what you saw her doing...It was all entertainment...

\- But it was the best!

\- We-ell, not everyone would agree on that... - Ursula eyed the corner of the table, scratching her cheek without realizing it. She wanted to end this turn as fast and clean as she could. Last thing she desired was to linger on anything Chariot related. Worried woman felt herself slipping into disorder inside, mind quickly running into overheat in strive to seek and prevent anything revealing more than Ursula wanted. Especially with this girl.

\- I know that! This whole school thinks Chariot was a hack and a shame, but I think it's them who are wrong! They just don't get it!

\- W-what they don't get? - a simple question, but really a plea to prolong time until a haze in her brain could shake itself into some resemblance of order.

\- That that was what magic is all about! Smiles and dreams coming true, people being happy, feeling joy! That is what magic is all about!

A complicated turmoil whirl-winded inside Ursula. Was she just complimented several times? By a teenager? Who seemingly enjoyed her shows in youth and still found them appealing? But isn't Chariot seen as a vandal and sodomite who had been ruining magic's public face with every treacherous step? Spat on by any teenager, even if back then they stood in lines to see her shows. Dismissed as a stray sheep by anyone older than 30. A person stripped of her own name in retribution for what she had done _back then_?

Not giving herself a real control, Ursula's eyes found themselves rising to meet Akko's strong, bright, joyful yet demanding gaze. A pair of worried, tired rubies, filled with panic and conflict cross with two honest deep-wine garnets. An insight. A slip of something real peeked through Ursula's eyes.

\- Sensei?

Snap.

Ursula quickly took control and jumped back to her antics. An uneven-curved shaky-friendly smile found itself on her lips, palms flailing in front of chest.

\- O-okay Akko, I feel like we diverse a little to the side. Ha-ha. So, how was your first day?

\- Boring! I can't believe that this is Luna Nova. - pouted Atsuko – we had lectures for the whole day. A whole day of talking and none magic! Closest thing was potion making, and during it we were gassed by a cloud of fumes.

\- Ha-ha, well, Lukic is like that...

\- When are we going to get to the real magic, Professor?!

\- Aaa Akko, magic is not only spells. Lectures and theory are important, they give the foundations... But about hands-on magic...tomorrow you have a practical day.

\- Practical?

\- Yes, you'll finally take out your wands.

\- Yay! So what it will be? Turning lead into gold? Transforming into birds? Casting Chariot Magic?

\- Amn amn Akko, first you'll have a magic safety instruction...

\- Ah not again!

\- But it's important, you'll have to sign a form that you are introduced to safety rulings.

\- Why so?

\- Well, magic of beginners can get quite dangerous, so you'll need to know the limits.

\- But will the magic at least be impressive? Like sparks or stars or illusions?

\- *okay, better try a different approach* Illusions like *gulp* Chariot did are advanced magics, you'll get good enough around your second year... Doubtfully you'll be able to master them on your first year.

\- But I'll study hard! I'll get them. And then I'll do just what Shiny Chariot did!

\- *God no, I hope you won't* A sad smile found itself rooted in Ursula's mind. *How do I get through to her? We have to start with the theory, but she's only thinking about Chariot...Is this my retribution for perverting what constitutes magic in front of kids?*

\- But still Akko, you have to do linguistics.

\- But why?! - Akko was not in the mood for dry theory and suffixes.

\- Well *oh, got it!* you probably want to do your own spells! Chariot created her own to use in her shows, you know. But to make them you have to create incantations.

\- Incantations?

\- Spells, Akko. They are made just like regular words. But you can't make the magic words if you don't know linguistics.

\- O-oh well that makes the difference! - vigor returned to the steadfast girl – With this linguistics thing I'll be able to make my own spells! Why didn't you tell me it sooner, sensei?

*As far as I know, Professor Finneran starts her first lecture with exactly this – explanation what language is to magic*. A tired sigh floated in Ursula's brain. This will be hard.

\- Well then let's get to the basics, what do you say?

\- Alright!

\- So, to start at the start...

* * *

*Ooh Ursula, what have you got yourself into?* After an hour of tackling the basics of alphabet and simpliest words for starters, Akko still understood nothing. *Strange, I hoped experience with hieroglyps would actually help, granted Moon runes and eastern signs look kind of similar.* The sun, long since set down, made way for the magic lamp to light the room. If Ursula looked at them from the side, she would have seen a charming, almost picturesque view. An older, but pretty witch in a pointed hat and glasses bending to the younger apprentice, both sitting at the cluttered table, filled with papers and books, lit by a magic lamp in a dim room. One teaching, one listening intently. But the reality was cruel. Ursula hopelessly tried several approaches to explain the symbols and grammar, Akko honestly tried to keep her wits on the alphabet, believing that this would help her make her own spells, the dream giving her fuel. But the results were so tiny, it would be proper to say Akko actually regressed from zero understanding to negative value. Moon runes did not budge an inch.

Finally Ursula let out a sigh.

\- Alright Akko, let's put it aside for today.

\- Yeah...ha probably – Akko showed a guilty smile, almost feeling bad for not understanding a thing.

\- So what's next...*okay, don't procrastinate the inevitable* Let's see into numerology, shouldn't we?

Taking a half-dead tome from the stack, astrologist opened it at the spread littered with multitude of graphs.

\- So Numerology. Art of uncovering the coincidences and similarities through numbers, the building blocks of this world, showing rythm to the reality. Discovering it yourself and affecting it. Making your own flows through counting numbers. An art only for the most careful and sharp of sorceresses. *Okay, you can stop imitating Badcock*

Akko sat patiently, soaking in the intro. A furrowed brow showed that she was at least listening intently. She couldn't tie Chariot and Numerology together, so the whole numbers stuff was new to her. And as the lecture went on, she understood why she fell asleep during the previous instance of numerology. Feeling her line of thought wane and regularly break apart, she found herself quickly losing comprehension of what Ursula was telling her.

\- And so the art of numbers was practised in Ancient times...

There were a couple of egyptian reliefs on the page. Egypt? Akko wondered, how exactly egyptians wrote down the numbers. *They didn't have paper. What did they use...they weren't writing on sand. Pa..papyrus, they had that thing... ... So they wrote on papyrus... but how they were erasing from it..? Maybe they first really did it on sand and then wrote the clean thing on the papyrus...*

\- And the Pyphagoreans used the rectangle of numbers, where each number...

*Pyphagoreans...? We are already...where...Greece? What...*

\- Akko. Akko?

-Sound of her own name pulled her back from the drowsy flow. She felt almost waking up, taking a second to understand where she was right now. Right, after-classes, Professor Ursula. *What a long day, it feels like I was always listening to this numerology*

\- Yes Professor – with a head filled with hot air and lazy tongue, Akko recognized the call.

\- Akko are you listening? Do you have any problems keeping up?

Still feeling half-asleep Akko felt honest.

\- I-I'm sorry Professor, it's hard to keep up. I slipped away and lost the line...

\- From where? I can repeat. - Ursula eagerly looked at the girl.

\- From...the beginning.

\- Ooh, I understand. This all can be hard in the beginning. - looking at the girl sleeping with eyes open Ursula felt symphathy. She felt just the same on her first contact with numerology. - Maybe some tea will help?

\- I-i think so...

Ursula stood up and went to the cupboard in the back of the room. In a second, Akko decided to stand up too, feeling the atmosphere in the room pausing the school vibe. Following the teacher, she joined her hear a desk where two cups were standing by a teapot. Ursula looked at Akko with a smile.

\- You probably wonder how I'm going to heat the water?

\- Oh, yes, I don't see a hot plate or fire – slowly it dawned upon Akko that something interesting was about to happen. Like a alarm going off, it woke up the student in a second. Vigor returned, and with it, interest.

\- Well I'm going to make one. - said Ursula, putting the kettle on the small metallic nest on four ponts. - see the space under the ring? I'm going to locate a small magic fire under it.

\- Magic fire? - the stars in her eyes made a bright comeback.

*Seems like she is more of a practice, not theory girl. That's a nice chance*

\- Yes. In fact, how about you make it yourself?

\- For real? - a loud and happy yell came from Atsuko. Finally it began! Some real magic!

\- Why not? I'm here just in case, so nothing will go wrong.

Watch out Ursula. Words have a tendency to monkey paw.

\- The incantation is "Igni minor". Point your wand at the space and firmly say it.

\- Alright! - Akko quickly grabbed her wand from her sash and pointed the tip under the teapot. - Igni minor!

But nothing happened!

Slightly surprised, Akko repeated the words.

\- Igniminor, Igni Minor!, Igni! Minor! Hmm – with a furrowed brow Atsuko turned to the professor – it doesn't seem to work.

\- It's not wrong Akko, casting spell for the first time is just a question of experience which you lack. It will come with time. Calm down and concentrate. It's better to cast it slowly, than put an elbow into it. - assured her Ursula. She took out her own wand – Look.

\- Igni minor. - calmly saying the chant while thrusting her wrist forward made the trick. A small cluster of fires made their way under the pot. Without scarring the wooden board, the embers started heating the pot.

\- See? I'm picturing a fire that would heat only what is over it, without burning the table. With a wrist motion I send it towards the target. The main part is calm mind. - said Ursula with a soft smile, looking at Akko. - Try again – and waving the wand, older witch stopped the embers.

\- Mhm! Okay! - steadily nodded the girl.

Pointing the wand and taking a deep breath, Atsuko repeated the motions. But once again, the results were nonexistent. "Don't worry Akko, it's all in repetition. It will come." And again, and again.

\- Maybe my wand is broken...? - worried eyes checked the simple thing in the hand.

\- That can't be, Akko, there is nothing to break in the wand. It's just a telescopic tube with a piece of Philosopher's stone in the handle and a fork on the end. Just a mediator. In fact, if you have the experience, you can cast without it or even words. - assured her Ursula.

\- Oh I know! - with a turn of head to the teacher's desk, Akko remembered. There was one thing that worked today! Surely not broken!

Akko dashed to the chair and took her Shiny Rod. In a couple of steps she was back, pointing the rod with two arms towards the pot.

\- The Shiny Rod worked today! It will help.

\- *Gukulp* Well, as long as you get results... - tried to hide her worry Ursula. Eyeing the item, she wanted to end it all quick. She already regretted this whole impromptu black magic lesson. Akko closed her eyes and stood still, trying to recreate the feeling, the emotion she felt when she saved the butterflies earlier today. She felt a tickle of something in her arms, going from torso to the palms. The handle under her arms got warm. A sign!

\- Igni Minor!

Surprisingly, a couple of sparks cracked out of the rod's tip, falling and dying out. And then the handle went cold again.

\- Wow... - with a mix of surprise, disappointment and...happiness? Akko looked at the spot where sparks died out. That was actually something... - Ha...- she made something happen! - Ha-ha! - it was small, but it was a real result of her incantation! - Ha-Ha Yay! - she did it! A real spell! - Did you see it professor? I actually made it! - happy and bright, Akko turned to Ursula.

\- W-well that's wonderful Akko! - replied Ursula, clasping her hands, but a small note in her voice betrayed other thoughts. - Anyway – with a flick of a wrist, she sent small fire under the pot – you will get better the more you practice. That's actually the only thing separating you from the others, they have more practice than you. Other than that you are on even ground. *I think...* Especially when it comes to lectures. - with a smile and a small joke Ursula tried to diffuse the situation. - So how about you put the rod away and we have some tea?

\- Arright! - eagerly nodded the girl.

* * *

\- It seems you are more of on-hands person, rather than lecture listener. - Ursula poured the contents of teapot into the cups. The smell of brew filled the air, invigorating the girls. One cup for herself, one for Akko. Without sugar. Only animals drink tea with sugar. Sugar is only good in teabags to make those watered down remains of a real tea somewhat bearable. But what can you expect from tea fannings. Tea dust. Not even crumbles. Real tea doesn't need company of glucose or milk. This is a man's brew, only you and dark nectar covering your tongue in its hard wisdom. That's the way of a man.

\- So, what is tomorrow, Professor Ursula? - eagerly asked Akko. The gloomy cloud of theory was away for today, that was wordlessly shared between the witches. Both of them didn't want to return to books anymore on this evening. Sipping the tea, Ursula answered.

\- Tomorrow is your first practice day.

\- Practice? Rike real magic?! With spells and such?!

\- Yes, you have your first two periods of Black Magic and then Broom practice after the lunch. Oh and you have the last period as Astrology, with me!

\- Black magic? Wo-ow...

\- Don't worry, nothing menacing. You know why it's called black?

\- No-ou

\- Well if we take all colours of the light spectrum, like a rainbow, and gather them one over another, we get colour white. A transparent thing. But black magic deals with material actions over the physical, palpable reality, so it's like a rainbow of colour dyes. And when we mix them together we get all paints together, resulting in colour of black. *Well, something like a dirty brown, but that's nitpicking.* But professor Izolda will explain it all to you. She was always fun to listen to.

\- Did you study under her in classes, professor Ursula?

\- Well yes, I'm an alumni of Luna Nova myself, you know. - saying this, Ursula felt like she just slipped. Very dangerously. A touch of cold pinned her fingers, despite them holding the hot cup.

\- So that means...ah!

*I know what's coming. Fasten the seatbelt Ursula*

\- You studied together with Shiny Chariot, right?! How was she? Was she the best? Of course she was, she's Chariot! Was she popular? What were her grades like, Professor?

\- *gulp* Well...*damn it, improvise if you can't keep it shut!* I-I was a student before Chariot so I didn't meet her in person.

Ah, the beauty of simplicity.

\- Ooh...- Akko let her eyes drop, even her sapling of hair visibly loosing it's spring – That's sad. I hoped you could tell me something about her in her school days...

\- Oh don't worry about it Akko. *Steer, steer!* I'm sure someday you will ask her yourself. Dreams are meant to be fulfilled you know *Why am I saying all of this?* - looking Akko in the eyes, Ursula blurted out almost on it's own. - A believing heart is...

\- ...your magic – Akko gazed into Ursula's eyes almost hypnotized. A second of silence covered the room. Between the two pairs of red eyes something was being shared. Something wordless, something important.

\- So you also know her catchphrase sensei! - spiked Akko happily! The link, broken. Feeling suddenly awaken, Ursula moved her eyes and turned head in front of her, the glare of lamp shielding her glasses in reflect, hiding her eyes. With a worried chuckle, she scratched her cheek.

\- Well it is quite a known saying, isn't it?

\- But I thought everyone in this school wanted nothing to do with Shiny Shariot! Are you a fan too? Ah maybe a hidden fan?! Oh, like a senpai and kouhai! An older to younger right?

\- W-what's "senpai" Akko? *Shit shit!* - Ursula grabbed at the saving thread. Anything to steer the theme away.

\- Well it's when there is someone older, but doing the same thing, and then he is a senpai to his junior. How is it... Senior! Right, senpai is senior worker, kohai is his junior. Yes, like that! - eagerly explained Akko.

\- So...erm-erm, did you have a senpai Akko? In your school I mean?

* * *

And so, the after class came to an end. Seeing as it was getting quite late, Ursula said that they should probably wrap up for today and continue tomorrow. With a nod, Japanese girl got up and, smiling, took her Shiny Rod. Thanking the professor for evening well spent, student left the room. Akko's spirit was upbeat. There was someone who was friendly to her. Quite friendly. There was someone who didn't reject her interest in Chariot. There was someone who explained everything in simple terms. There was someone whom she could impress! And she'll do it!

* * *

\- So, I'm Chariots senior... I studied earlier than her... better not forget it.


	6. Sorrow

**Chapter 6**

 **Sorrow**

As the birds started chirping, happy to be awake, the sun slowly rose up over the forest line gifting its first rays to the ancient castle on the clearing among the sea of green. Slowly, the streams of quiet light crawled into the windows, waking the witches of Luna Nova for a new day of excitement.

On the other side, when you are making a design of a book, the most important thing is to be interesting. In our multitude of media products, presence of internet and simple information on the tips of our digits nobody would waste their time scanning through a boring book. It might be the most perfectly designed page, just like the guides say – perfect alignment, just the right proportion and number of letters, borders in proportional sizes and so on. But if it results in a boring piece, no one would bother to give it the privilege of being read. The design has to be attractive. But not shouting and obnoxious. If the reader or passer-by gives in to the loud design, but finds out the book is just a shouting page, with nothing inside to support the interest, the result would be anger and frustration. Among the variety of books and magazines he was attracted to this particular one, his attention caught by cheap tricks, irresistible to the mind. But finding nothing of worth inside the cry-box, reader is left dissatisfied. So the best part is to have interesting information supported by interesting design that gives something more than just readability. You can even ignore design rules if the result is something interesting. Rules are just guidelines, material for desogn is the only real rule. It has to be read and understood, that is all.

In her prestigious (theoretically) penthouse (logically) room at the top of astronomy tower, lying on her beat up couch a young professor opened her eyes and stretched. With great pleasure she felt her joints waking up from tension of the night, from the top of her fingertips all the way down to her toes. She wiggled them, feet revealed from the end of the blanket, observing how they looked from the other side of the bed. Ten cute light mushrooms, peeking from the edge of the white cloth. This was one of the unusual days for Ursula – mornings when she woke up on her own before the alarm went off, refreshed and ready to start a new day. Taking a big breath through her nose, feeling the cool air passing through her lungs waking them up she stared in front of her, allowing herself a couple minutes of leisure, soaking in a rare feeling of peace. She wondered, what made such mornings possible? What exactly did she do to result in waking up refreshed? Nothing gave the secret away. Seems like all that was left is just giving up to luck.

*Hmm...last time I had such a nice morning was not so long ago. Actually a day before yesterday, yes, on the 1st of September. I also had a wonderful dream beforehand...just like today. I hope that's a new occurence to stay, I liked the dream. There was...me, yes, that's first. And I was walking over bridges over the murky, but peaceful rivers. Up and down the stairs of elevated bridges, there were people strolling around, and I met someone. Someone dear to me... but somehow that person...was it a girl? I think so...She was never in my vision, always around or behind me, but we held hands. I felt so warm and protected, like I met someone very important whom I have known since my first breath, someone closer than sister or a twin. Someone who knew everything...yes...every thing, and didn't judge me for anything, someone who knew the real me...Wait... I think that girl was the same as in that previous dream. Are they connected? It's nice...maybe she is the bringer of nice rest? If she comes into my dreams, I finally rest? Maybe...Yes, we went over bridges together, laughing, happy as we could be. We were talking about something... Something important, I still had to say to her something important. I had yet to say it and I didn't get the moment. And then we stood on the handrails together and jumped. And flew through the sky, and watched the world pass us by... The castles and building, the rivers and mountains, our hands spread and finger interwined, we never wanted to come down, never wanted to feel our feet back down on the ground. And then there were stars, and Moon, and planets and we flew, far, far away. There were only two of us and everything. Everything was interconnected into one benevolent entity, and we two were all for ourselves, together...And then I woke up... I wonder who she was... Maybe next time I'll get a clear look at her. I wonder if I can induce these dreams, see them more often. Alright, time to get up*

And without any strain, young woman slipped her feet into the slippers and slipped up from the bed. Gulping down her pills and flushing them down with water she got ready for the morning preparations. Firsthand she went to the chair and changed her nightgown to her favourite sweater and tracksuit. With this done, she went to the bathroom to wash her face. Fresh water took away the remains of night from her eyes as she splashed it over her skin. Looking at herself in the mirror, Ursula was suprised to see none of the usual bags under her eyes. In fact, she looked positively attractive – with smooth light skin being nice and tight under her eyes, red and filled with vigor. Usually the picture she saw in the mirror was far, far different. But what did she see on such days? Well, lets leave it up to those unlucky mornings. Not today.

Back in the room she stood in the center and took three deep breaths, rising and lowering her arms in synch. First came simple stretches to warm up the body, speed generally picking up as the exercises began. Ursula thoroughly worked every muscle group, feeling the blood rushing in, pumping through her veins. Push-ups, sit-ups, stomach crunches (she could do a thousand, but never had enough patience to actually follow through), dumbbels, weights and jumps. Usually she forced herself to do her morning work out, wasting a lot of time getting ready to actually take a first step and get herself into the flow of work, torturous borderline position between stagnation and action tearing her whole matter apart, but today, everything came easy and simple. She didn't have to force herself, the body started on itself, desiring to mantain her hard earned muscles in proper shape. As she repeated her sets, mind came back to the contents of the dream again and again. There was a mystery, a secret to it, secret Ursula really wanted to unearth. But the answer proved to be elusive, escaping her grasp with cunning of a fairy-tale fox. Only longing remained, rubbery solar plexus nested desire to meet her again, to ask, uncover something, make clear on a mystery, desire, memory, important mutual...something, still unformed in Ursula's head. As the hour passed and Ursula was drenched in sweat from her morning routine, she took off her sweater and tracksuit and went straight to the shower.

In the shower she used a body scrub with herbal aroma and on the face, an exfoliating gel gleanser. The water, streaming down her fit body provided a wonderful relief. Looking at her cute flat bellybutton she was thinking. She managed it, she won against herself again. It was not easy, but another day was somehow managed, albeit she never knew if tomorrow will prove to be the same. Usually the morning fight left her tired but happy. Today, she was invigorated, actually energized from her workout. The strain in her stomach abs left a pleasant feeling of victory, of achievement. She still had something, able to do and act, so thought Ursula, looking down at her chiseled abs and fit thighs.

Stepping out of the shower and drying herself with a towel she made her way to the table, where her wand laid. With a simple flick and a spell pronounced her hair dried, ready to be combed. Astrologist stood in front of the mirror, brush going through her hair, separating feathers into hairs, straightening the locks, giving them an acceptable view. As the brush did its motions, Ursula's mind returned to it's own devices. Sure, she could use the spell to give her body youth and energy, freeing herself from this fight over exercises each morning. But this form, these muscles were something she earned herself, something she worked very hard for. Something from back then, long ago. Keeping them up without magic was a question of mantaining a hope that deep down, there was still the real her. That she could still do something, that she could support something, follow the promise she made to herself. And despite how hard it was to do it every day, she still forced herself, managing to find enough willpower every time. A simple thing for an observer was a battle of will for Ursula. For her, forcing herself into a simple, healthy action from stagnation and stability of non-moving was a matter of life and death. It was no joke.

*Hmm...So, according to horoscope, today promises a nice and simple day, without any problems ahead. That's nice. Yesterday was nice too. We had a charming evein with Akko. What a nice girl. I hope I made a good impression, I would like to be on good terms with her. Her lively spirit, somewhat reminds me of myself at her age. Ha-ha~ She also adores Sniny Chariot...* A shadow ran over Ursula's features, eyes looking down in deep thought, brow furrowing with worry. Unintentionaly she bit her lip. Disrupted thoughts took a moist, sickly second to realign. *She would need a lot of support and work to catch up to everyone, seeing how a fire spell was so hard to do...But I'll support her, yes. I'll give it my all, I feel I can. So,* A smile came back and eyes rose *today she has broom flying. I wonder how giddy she is for that. Flying on a broom is one of the best parts of being a witch... But she doesn't have her own, does she? I'll have to take one from the stock and bring it to her before breakfast. I think I can do it first and then have breakfast at peace. I just hope no one will catch me into their claws...*

\- Caw!

\- Yes Alcor, good morning! *On the contrary I have to put something in his claws*

White raven has decided to wake up. And by that, simply open his eyes. Sitting on his perch and looking at his provider combing her hair, he decided to follow through with his own. Pulling his feathers through his beak, he straightened them to nice and tidy condition. Jumping down on the floor, the bird waddled to the small table, on which his plates stood. Jumping up and taking nest on the side of the table, he demanded attention to himself, tick-tacking his beak on the empty water bowl.

\- Yes my dear, in a second. - chirped Ursula.

Quickly dressing up and pulling her witch-gown over her head, the daily attire was set. Trotting to the "kitchen" where her plates and fridge stood, she took a filter kettle for water and set it under the tap. Filling it up and moving it aside for a while, for water to slip through the purifier, she took a jar of seed mix and went to the crow's plates. Filling his bowl with munch, she asked:

\- Alcor, do you want something fresh, like a carrot or cucumber?

The crow shook his head. Ursula returned to the kettle and took it to the table, pouring the water into Alcor's bowl. The bird hated magic-cleansed water, and demanded only the one filtered by a real thing.

\- I'm going out for a while to give Akko her broom.

A whistle sounding more like a "whsheesh" supported the conversation.

\- Yes, she is "not bad". I liked her too. In fact, you should meet her sometime...*Wait...She of course knows that Shiny Chariot had Alcor familiar...White, with a star on his chest...Will it be too obvious? But I don't look like Chariot at all* this last thought brought Ursula a stab of slow numbing pain, clinching her upper ribs and pressing her heart from the sides, a complicated turmoil of slowly rotating shadows started rising from within, climbing to her heart, stretching sickly muddy tendrils of cold gas towards her core... With a push she forced herself off this way *I don't know...I want Alcor to meet her...Why? Well it's productive for a bird like him to meet new people. We will see how it turns out...* You're not cold, are you? Do you want me to close the window while I'm away?

The crow shook his head and continued with his breakfast. Ursula came close to the crow and stuck her nose into his head feathers, scratching him with her nose. This grooming imitation seemed to please Alcor greatly, seeing as he closed his eyes and even stopped eating, a small hum starting in his throat. Astrologist took a nice, deep whiff of his feathers. Feathery warm smell of feathery feathers of her feathery friend filled her head, tickling her throat slightly.

\- You smell nice today Alcor~

*Low whistle, sounding more like air escaping a baloon*

\- I'll be right back. - said Ursula and left the room.

* * *

On the other side of the building, another witch was also beginning her new day. A drowsy face had opened its eyes, responding to the chirping of the birds outside. Feminine figure was lying in a perfectly organized cradle of hair, long hair, as long as you can imagine black hair and then even longer too. With a slow stretch, a torso rises and head follows, all in a perfect ark. Don't mind me sometimes using present, from time to time it just feels better than constant past tense. A thin, elegant frame rises her hands, taking in first deep breath of a new day. Blue eyes lazily look into the window, only cyan sky in a frame answering the call. Same colours meet and wake finishes.

Woman got out of the bed and went to the bedside stand. Long locks of dark webs unwrapped from the bed in tact, the mandala of hair parting in the same way it was formed, step by step, long enough to make Rapunzel nod in acceptance of such fine connoisseur of hair. The witch took her wand and with a swoosh called forth a charm. Hair rose into the air, like a dark, reflective river with a waterfall preventing any accidents and a protective invisible bubble rounded around the fine locks, more than a pride and treasure of this sorceress. With a calm visage she goes naked to the shower, hair following her like a living entity. In the shower she turns on the cold tap and stands under the scaldingly chill stream, letting the ice cold shower do its deed. The downpour makes her skin react with warm rush like a cat, whose tail is stepped on. Witch closes her eyes and, slowly nodding to unknown rhythm, tapping her foot to the bathtub enamel, rises her hands to the sides and spreads them, giving herself in to the stream. Standing like that for a minute or two, tasting the cold on her silk skin, she finally turns on the warmth, soothing the water to skin temperature, so flawlessly she stops feeling the water. Only pressure remains. Hand slowly reaches for the shower gel, then a scrub, them oily balm. Palms move along the body, spreading the ointments all over her in relaxed motions, bringing new day to every pore.

Finally done, smooth, silky feet step out to the towel on the floor. Dropping not a word, not a sound, lady of magics stands still, feeling the droplets sliding down her curves onto the towel, cold slowly spreading over the drying skin. With a single clap of hands, she denies the chill and keeps the skin smooth. With face not moving an inch, hiding any emotion like a statue marble, woman goes back into the room stark naked and finally dresses herself. Finishing the get-up with a mantle and feathered hat, Professor goes to her table. There, an array of plates, saucers, utensils and silvers, glasses and bottles stand, perfectly organized in height and weight order like an ensemble of crystal. A hand with magic wand slowly rises forward, fingers barely gripping the handle, sleeve tip sliding back, revealing the palm. A music player with mana receptor instead of electricity node snaps to life and her favourite album starts playing. And as notes start one by one, so do table denizens begin their dance. Only slight shakes of wand tip in tact with music reveal the mediation. If anyone in Luna Nova could reenact Disney classics live in perfect harmony, it could only be this Professor.

* * *

*Goddamn it, those financial reports were supposed to be sent to the Ministry yesterday, and we still have not finished them. The new year already started, and we still have to file the last one. Including prospects of another budget cut, it will be hard to shake minister for another subsidization on education. And being tardy with papers is the last thing to do in such occasion. We need to find sponsors, somehow. Dang it, maybe we really should start organizing marriages of students with influential people. Make a ball or something and try to pair them up. Good thing we don't have to pay the fairies, or else this school would have been be closed long ago. We need a new refrigerator asap, we have to order our provisions in much bigger bulk to really get the discount, but all modern refrigerators run on electricity, and magic fueled ones are still not made. Supporting a cold enchantment over the basement drains us too much. Shit, I hope Hanbridge unzips his sack wider than last year. He barely gave anything last time. Damn it, if only this school had electricity, but noo, we have to keep traditions alive! Truth is they are simply afraid of buttons. Can't handle the modernity. It would be much more rational to keep one spell over an electricity generator, than run all those separate ones over every tumbler that does something. We are really scraping it low this year, our funds barely connect. "why are we eating only potatoes?" Well I would like something else very much too, but not if I want to actually eat every day. Damn it, we should teach the anti-starvation spell here first thing in the morning. But then we would completely drain the mana from the Stone, we already have no surplus...* So thought Professor Badcock, hastily and aggressively rubbing her body in the shower with busted up mop and a frown on her face. *It's not me being a bitch, it's finances, Headmistress*. The financial reports were really demanding attention.

* * *

Ursula was carefully creeping up the sun lit halls. If she wanted to keep her freedom intact, she had to sneak. Any encounter with a free roaming Professor could result in surprise chores she could not deny. Following the mural on the wall, encrusted with marble of various tints, she was close to the storage. Light tapping of shoes further ahead made her quickly dash and hide in the shadows of a corner pillar. Merging with dents and cloaking herself in shadows, trying to tug her puffy skirt part of mantle closer to her shapely legs Ursula tried her best to straight her back as close to the wall as possible. Tensing her whole figure, pressing into the cover as much as possible helped her avoid detection. Whoever it was, they passed nearby peacefully alone. As steps melted in the vast silence of empty hall, astrologist let out a sigh. Who knows, maybe this meeting would put an end to her solitude of this morning. Being in no position of power, she could not deny "small things" her superiors demanded. Yes, hiding from people was pathetic for a 28 year old woman, but what could she do? Such was life.

Finally making it to the desired door she slips in. And immediately gets her face slapped by a mop. Turns out goblin janitor had just moistened it good in the bucket and was turning around to get those tricky nooks over the storage doorway.

\- Whoops, sorry Professor, didn't hear you going in.

\- My-y I'm the one at fault here ha-ha~ *It's been worse* Nevermind.

\- What brings you here today? - a coarse, but friendly voice asks her.

\- We-ll, I just came to take one of the spare brooms for a new student.

\- Need help?

\- No thank you – in a nervous high pitch squeaked Ursula – I'll manage.

Taking steps by the closest shelf stack to the left, professor reached the broom stand. Carefully picking one among many, the one with most branches intact, with most polished handle, showing less use and wear by who-knows-which crotches Ursula headed back and went out. Now she felt more safe – she was on a task, shown by broom in her hand. Walking with her back more straightened than before, she made her way to the Dormitories. *Akko will be so happy~* The prospect of seeing her new student made her feel giddy.

*Knock-knock* "Come in" chimed through the door. Ursula carefully opened the door and looked inside. Lotte was sitting on her top bed, still in her pajamas, while two backs were seated behind the table by the round window. One was holding two vials to the sun, seemingly inspecting the translucent coloured contents. Hand slowly shook the concoction. The other back was hunched low, and by the look of it, girl was busy writing something, since screech of nib scratching the paper filled the air. The top sprout of hair shook vigorously as the hands furiously assaulted the paper.

\- Good morning girls. Sorry to intrude on you early in the morning. - excused herself Ursula.

\- Good morning Professor Ursula – politely greeted her Lotte, looking up from her book.

A lazy turn and an eye from the parting in pale locks screened the astrologist.

\- Good morning Professor – graced her Sucy without any emotion and turned back.

\- Professor? - a brunette head piped up and turned to Sucy, who only pointed back over her shoulder with her thumb.

\- Oh Hello Professor Ursura! - happily smiled Akko – What brings you here?

\- Good morning Akko – smiled Ursula. A meeting with this girl somehow lifted her mood already. It was pleasing to see how a visit brought a smile on Akko's features.

\- Today your flying practice starts, remember?

\- Oh how I could ever forget! I just can't wait! Flying! - laughed the girl.

\- Nice to see you in such spirits. But you don't have a broom, remember?

\- Oh – a shadow joined the stare going down – I don't...

\- So that's why school issued you a standard broom to train with. I brought it to you. - smiled Ursula.

\- A broom, for me?! - brightly sparked Japanese girl. Running to Ursula, she grabbed the broom faster than Ursula stretched the arm with it. - Aah-ha-ha! My own broom!

Stretching the straightened arm over her head, Akko looked at her new toy. Turning it left and right, examining every feature and mark in a daze, Akko with her mind slipped away from the room. Suddenly nothing else existed, only her and her broom. Staring at the handle with window behind it, Akko soaked in the vision. *My broom. My own broom...* Mouth half opened, a slow, amazed gasp went out.

\- My broom... - with a jolt, girl came back from her reverie – My Own broom! Now I'm even closer to being a real witch!

And turning to Ursula, pushing new wooden friend close to her body, not wanting it to let go, Akko said – Thank you ve-ery much Professor! Now I'm even closer to being like Chariot!

\- Aha-ha — an uncertain chuckle escaped Ursula – well I'm glad you have the spirits!

Astrologist took a minute looking around the room while Akko was unavailable. Her eyes, gliding over walls, stumbled upon a poster over the bed. *Shiny Festa...* - read Ursula - *how long ago it was...*. Under the poster, a plushie bird of familiar look nested. *Well, she is a fan...* She made steps nearby an unmade, messy bed and looked at the table the girls shared. Sounds of bubbles caught her attention. Sucy was boiling something in a flask over a small fire, steam rising from heated vial through the tube into another one. Potion maker, still in her nightgown, keenly stared at the flask in her hand, judging the colour or transparency of the fluid.

\- So, Sucy, what are you doing? - asked Ursula friendly, bending near with arms behind her back.

\- Potion.

The tone of the answer cut the possibility of dialogue dead in its tracks. Clearly the girl didn't want anything bothering her. *I hope the girls became friends...*

Near Sucy lied a book with it's page half written, showing multitude of scratches, blots of ink and a couple of tears in paper. Right to the right of the book, a nib quill lied, covered in ink from the tip to nearly middle of the handle. Near and between chicken scratches some doodles of presumably witch have been drawn.

\- Are you marking down your progress, Sucy?

\- Not me.

\- Oh it's mine! - said Akko from behind Ursula. Turning around, astronomer found a smiling face right near her nose.

\- Hm hmm It's my Grimoire! - happily proclaimed the girl.

\- Wow Akko, that's really...diligent. And you write every morning?

\- Yes – Akko took a couple steps, aligning with Ursula – I take notes every morning. Ever since I was six!

*Wow, she plans every morning, she's not as scattered as she looks.*

\- I see you are trying to write with a quill, are you familiar with it?

\- No, I only started yesterday! So it's my new skill!

\- O-oh! Well if you want, I can give you a couple of advises this afternoon. What do you think?

\- Oh this would be wonderful! We had such enchanting time yesterday! - Akko clasped her hands near her face in joy.

\- So what kind of notes are you taking? Magic related, or maybe diary? - just a friendly interest, surely nothing bad would happen...

\- I write every dream invorving Shiny Shariot of course!

*Oh my God.*

\- I see every dream as a sign, so I have to diligently put them down on paper!

*Hold up...this book is all dreams? But it's so thick!* A slight tint of white covered Ursula's face, blood rushing away from her cheeks.

\- So this is your dream diary...

\- Just a volume! I have a lot of them already organized! - brightly boasted smiling girl, cheeks rising high, eyes almost closed in delight of sharing her treasure.

*Hu-uff...okay, this is getting out of hand...*

\- Well...ha...that is quite a dedication...ha-ha...I'm sure Shiny Chariot would be very pleased to hear such...interest *no, wrong turn, take two* But maybe she would like for you to...turn it down a bit...just in case...haa - clumsily mumbled Ursula, defeated by such artifact in front of her.

\- But why? I really lo-ove Shiny Chariot! She is the best! Her magic was so fun and real and she herself so pretty and dazzling! She was nothing like other idols I saw, they can't hord a candle to her! I want to be just like her! - girl made her point.

*Aidoru? What's an aidoru? Is that how Chariot was seen by the world?*

\- B-but such fixation is not healthy...

\- Why? - an honest surprise was written on Akko's features.

\- Well... a-aam...you have to broaden your horizons...see magic from different sides...Maybe a biased opinion, position is not good for a beginner. If you want to be like Shiny Chariot, it may stop your progress and all...

\- But why? Shiny Chariot was the best! So if I want to be like her I myserf have to be the best! In a-all of magic!

Sucy lazily slipped a half-closed long glance at Akko. Seems like a triangle consisting of "Chariot" "best at everything" and "Akko" didn't connect for her.

\- Nmaaa...I have to say, khm, if you look at it from such side...then maybe you're not wrong. - Ursula felt her arguments greatly insufficient in face of such mountain of certainty that Akko was – but you have to follow on your words. Magic can be hard and complicated.

\- I'm ready!

\- And not very fun...

Seems like the last part did chip a dent in Akko's armor. Girl stopped projecting light and stared aside, smile becoming more vacant as she thought about something. But whatever the answer was, it came quick.

\- Well Shiny Chariot would never give up, and so won't I! Even if they are boring!

Sucy continued her stare. Yesterday didn't prove Akko's dedication right, but who knows? Maybe today would be different. The question was if Akko would remember her words in an hour. Pale girl had her bet strong, but there was always a chance...

\- Well anyway girls, I have to go, so see you in class! - Ursula figured it was about time to eat something, and all this Chariot talk really disheveled her thoughts. She made her way to the door.

\- Bye Professor Ursula! - chirped Akko from behind – thank you for the broom!

As Ursula went down the dorm hallway to the stairs, a phrase floated at the top of her thoughts. *Never give up...Shiny Chariot would never give up...*

Lost in her thoughts, Ursula passed through the halls. Marble mazes were familiar for the astrologist, who drifted towards her tower on the feet moving on their own. Passing near an open door of a classroom she didn't pay any attention to the insides. A fatal mistake.

\- Professor Ursula!

Blue haired woman was immediately brought down to earth, mind in full-clear mode. Trying to make it seem like she didn't hear the call she quickened her pace, now walking almost manually, stiff as a coffin. It was a matter of meters to make it to the corner.

\- Professor Ursula! Wait up! - a familiar voice stepped out of the classroom and stabbed her right in the back with a tone of "I see you!".

*Shit* All what that was left was to turn around and accept fate.

\- My-y, Professor Lukic, sorry, I was lost in thoughts ha-ha *Great. Just great.*– Ursula smiled and made her best impression of apologetic simplicity, waving her palms in front of her nice chest.

\- Oh the wonders of youth, surely the thoughts were pleasing ke-he-he-he – old witch giggled coarsely and menacingly.

*Damn right they were* - retorted Ursula in her head. All while smiling in acceptance and expectancy.

\- Never mind. I have a task for you, and a youthful spirit is just what is needed for it. I suppose you are up for the challenge?

\- I...

\- Great, that's the spirit, the vigor I seek – Lukic smiled towards nothing in particular and stared into the general direction of Ursula – you see, professor, my classes this afternoon demand me a fresh batch of particular roots for the potions.

\- *I can already see where this is going* And?...

\- I have just ran out of the ones I prepared before hand. The test cauldron I'm maintaining now can't be left alone you see. Or else a fate most vile will fall upon this wing...he-he-he...

\- So I have to go and get some for you? - followed the thought Ursula.*Please let it be just fetching*

\- Exactly. You, young one, have to go to the gardens and make your way towards the plant nursery. There, you will find your target. - Lukic stared at her with a checkered smile. Keeping all teeth intact was silly habit of youth. Real witches don't need them all, for it gets in the way of tasting potions. Or so Lukic thought.

\- You have to make your way to the patch marked with red cloth. Unearth exactly twenty ripe saplings, not one less, not one more.

\- Well I can do it - *a simple levitation spell will make the job* Astronomer already calculated her actions.

\- But refrain from using any magic, for you see, no traces of outside mana have to be present in the roots, he-he-he... - chuckled Lukic.

*So, here's the catch. Is she doing it on purpose?* - grief almost made it onto young, cute face, straining the smile.

\- And as soon as you unearth the desired, put it into the box with soil, or else the root will go sour. Then bring the crate to me. It's all as simple as that. - the old witch made her final tips.

\- I-I got it professor. - admitted her defeat Ursula. Don't worry professor. This was the fight that was lost from the beginning.

With that as an agreement, Lukic turned around and, hunched, glided back into the room. Nothing else needed to be said.

* * *

\- Girls, we have to go eat breakfast already – reminded the crew Lotte. Classes time was creeping upon them, and girl had yet to have munch.

\- Yes – plainly agreed Sucy. Standing from her chair she closed lids on her alchemy retorts and turned off the heating under them. Getting her uniform ready, pale girl was putting on her pantyhose without any special hurry. Whatever it was in front of her, first things first.

\- Akko, you should dress too – said Lotte while buttoning up her shirt.

This pulled the girl out of her daydreams. Unwillingly putting the broom to the side, she reached for her uniform. Something was new about her skirt.

\- Akko, your skirt is short. In fact, shorter than yesterday.

\- Yes, I trimmed it! - replied the girl in question without any hesitation, like it was the most ordinary thing to do – doesn't it look better this way?

\- But Akko, we are supposed to wear it at standard length - Lotte was not sure about this decision – it's in the regulations.

\- Well I think it looks cuter this way - answered Japanese girl, turning on her heels, admiring the view in the mirror – besides, Luna Nova is an all-girls schoor, I have nothing to fear.

With a confident smile she took the broom in her hand, moving with Sucy to the door.

\- You should leave the broom here or in broom stands near the fields *or else it is most likely to hit me in the face* – Sucy graced Akko with a professional hint.

\- But why? - wondered Atsuko – I want to be as close to my broom as possible, really get to know it – she continued, scratching her cheek up to the polished handle.

\- Akko, we are not supposed to walk with them around, it would get in everyone's way – tried to plead Lotte. Last thing she wanted was for her playful teammate to get into trouble. But Akko was not as simple as she looked.

\- Well if I leave it here, than I would have to get it before flying class, running back here and then to the fields. It's easier to take it right now.

You couldn't argue with that.

\- Suit yourself. - said Sucy and went out.

\- Oh Sucy, wait for us! - Akko ran out the room, Lotte sighed and followed too, taking along the books Akko didn't bother to carry with her. Someone had to look after this fan. As the girls left for breakfast, Shiny Rod was peacefully resting on it's pillow, lovingly covered with a blanket on Akko's bed.

* * *

Ursula finally made her way to the greenhouses. She wanted to do this quickly, seeing as her stomach started to remind her of itself. The cobbled path snaked its way to the arching metal and glass, signifying the place where witches nursed magic properties of the desired plants. Nothing that required extensive care though. In the past, all spectrum of herbs and saplings were housed here, right under the hand of school, but now it was only the most essential ones and the ones that didn't require special conditions. Even a hundred years ago, witches emulated various climates in the greenhouses, from volcanic islands to tundra frosts. Now though, only the central Europe ones were being held, and even this was proving to be a headache. It would be simpler if the school could afford a gardener full-time, a instance asking for a paycheck, but nowadays they could only task professors for simple spells and fairies for basic pest removal. Luna Nova was running on ever tightening mana budget, so supporting climate control with constant enchantments was impossible, not to mention the question of money. Only the plants that grew in local climate could be held, severely damaging the possibilities for a varied harvest.

Ursula entered the previously vast gardens under the transparent delicate nets of metal and glass. Though the glass was murky and metal rusted in places, the place still held an echo of big past.

*Alright, further up, red cloth, twenty roots, put in soil* - recounted the astrologist. Passing by bushes and midget trees, near crates filled with earth and mulch and on towards the grounded patches she breathed in the moist air of greenhouse. She reminisced her youth, lessons of botanics that were held here, how interesting they were. Was it all gone now, with all the budget cuts? Her thoughts, left to their own devices moved towards her new student. *I wonder if Akko would have productive time here. Our herbalist professor finally got tired of students and dismissed herself last year. Now it's up for Professor Ingrid to handle plants explanations. I wonder how it would go? She is a biologist, not a botanist. She can give a basic crash course, but it's not her expertise, so she would not go too deep. Sadly, this robs the girls of possible interest, leaving it all to self study. Lukic and potions work with mixes, so she also can give limited info on plants and their life in particular. Luckily I doubt they would tie me to substitute Magic Botanics. The most I can tell is about connections between moon phases, constellation positions and plant life. Luckily? I don't know...Students are missing out. Akko would be missing out... hmm. I can probably give her a couple of lectures on plants as far as I know. Maybe I should brush up on the books? We can have a nice time here, between the refreshing calmness of plant life... I can tell her about moon phases and intensity of sap flow in the bark, star positions and growth speed, judging the conditions of roots upon the ascending signs, the difference of picking up herbs at night or at day... Yes, I can actually help her with this...* A smile crept its quiet upon Ursula's cheeks. Dreaming of being useful to her new apprentice made her feel warm. So warm her leg twisted on a moist stone, ankle giving in.

\- Ough! - astrologist fell on her firm behind on the stone path.

\- Tsk-k-k – hissed the woman, rubbing her leg. But luckily, it seemed like it was nothing serious. - Guess I have no right to have nice thoughts, ha-a...

Step by step she was closing in on the patch. Soon, she stopped near rows of green buds sprouting from the ground, marked with red bows.

\- Well, let's get down to business – said Ursula and looked around for a spatula. Taking one along with rough gloves lying nearby on a table she crouched near the soil. With a couple of careful stabs she circled around the bush and tried to give it a slight lift out of the ground. With a crumpling sound, the plant gave in. Gripping it by the top leaves, Ursula pulled. Despite the signs of releasing, it seemed like the fat root was hanging firmly to the ground. With a couple of curses (no one was listening anyway), Ursula forced the root out. Hanging it in her grasp in front of her, the plant looked nothing special. Just a fat, bulbous root with thin, but long whiskers with crumbs of clay on them. *So, twenty of them* - turning it from side to side, Ursula sighed. *Alright, what did Lukic say...as soon as you dig them out get them into the crate...* Suddenly the root flinched and, as Ursula's bespectacled eyes widened in momentary horror a torrent of liquid gushed out from multitude of orifices.

\- Oh goddamn it! - shouted Astronomer, reflectively stretching the arm out front. The root continued to spew it's juice, sap or vomit, it was hard to make it out and frankly, it was the last thing that interested Ursula now. She was much more absorbed into the fact, that her lap was full of glue-like green-brown present. Tearing a wide leaf from the nearby bush she tried to swap it off her knees. Suddenly she felt her palm sting. Looking at the leathery leaf she cussed. *Damn it, just, just damn it...* The bush she reached for was known as quite a rash-inducer, demanding to be harvested by anything but hands. Even rough gloves were meaningless in front of its strong agent. As the woman sat there on the ground with a lap full of ooze, a fauceting root in stretched hand and a stinging palm she remembered wise words of a man, once forced to live near a sentient fast food.

\- It don't matter. None a this matters. - she repeated his words, with her face going blank in silent acceptance of new plot twist her life threw at her. Rising up, she let the spew slide down her muddied skirt, as she swiped it off with a poisonous leaf. It didn't matter anymore, her arm was already burned. Looking around, she stuffed the root into a nearby crevice between a metal shelf stack and glass wall. Screw it. Taking a free crate, she started filling it with soil.

\- So that's why Lukic warned me to get it into crate as soon as I unearth it! Ha-ha, logical - With an empty smile she happily chirped to herself. Being angry in solitude was meaningless anyway. *I'm a leaf, just a leaf in the flow of life. No anger, only leaf.*

Twenty plants were waiting for attention.

* * *

Meanwhile, different bat place, same bat time.

\- You eating mushrooms again, eh Sucy? - interested Akko.

Sucy didn't grace it with a reply, silently and slowly picking one slice of cap after another.

\- Mushrooms yesterday, mushrooms today, you sure love them, don't you – with a smile said Akko.

\- Mh-m – monotone humm signed that she at least heard the words.

\- While me, I'm digging these potato fries!

\- Well well well if it isn't...er...Chariot junior! - came a mean voice form behind Akko's back.

\- Oh, hi girls! - turned around Akko and smiled, seems like whatever happened yesterday didn't nest in her head for long – it's nice sounding, but I'm not Chariot Junior yet, I still have much to learn to deserve such title!

\- Ooh feeling modest aren't we! - grinning behind a palm said Hanna.

\- Yes, Chariot Junior is quite a title, you have to deserve it, ha-ha – repeated Barbara – meanwhile, we have to give you another title.

Sucy eyed the pair with a lazy stare.

\- Judging from your breakfast we will name you...potato witch!

\- Ah-ha-ha – cawed the groupies in unison.

\- Careful on this starch, Potato junior, you might get fat.

\- Oh don't worry, I'm confident in my me-ta-bo-ris-mu – smiled Akko. Seems like the obvious diss went over her head. Or she was good at faking it.

\- Yes, metaborismu is very importantu. Ha-ha – grinned Hanna. Barbara was drawing blanks, so all she did was grinning in unison.

Sucy started quietly shuffling in her pocket.

\- And what are you looking at, Mushroom junior? - changed her target Hanna.

\- Oh, nothing in particular – replied Sucy, lazily moving her eyes away.

\- Well...good! - gave her 5 cents Barbara.

\- With this we will take our leave, juniors! Diana Cavendish is waiting for us, you see! - boasted Hanna closing her eyes.

\- So long, you two! - followed Barbara as the two of them went away.

\- Mhm, take care – a small crooked smile sprouted on Sucy's face.

\- Don't mind them Akko – tried to console the girl Lotte.

\- Don't mind what?

\- Their words I mean.

Akko blinked a couple times.

\- And they said something mean?

\- Well...never mind. They probably didn't take your Chariot interest calmly.

\- But why? Isn't Chariot the greatest? - honestly wondered Akko.

\- You see Akko...Chariot is, well, how to put it...

\- The least respected person in magic subculture – Sucy helped Lotte with a blank tone.

\- Really?

\- Yes Akko, witches don't think highly of her magic... - tried to simplify it Lotte.

\- Technically they don't see it as magic at all – went for a shorter route Sucy, while slowly chewing on a mushroom stem.

Seems like that was quite a surprise revelation for Akko. She sat there with a puzzled face.

\- Yes Akko, you will probably be teased a lot for your words.

\- Mh-m, get ready Akko, your position as a class dunce is secured already – Sucy said it in such calm voice it was hard to be mad at her words.

\- But I don't think Chariot is a sham... - looking like a lost child, Akko tried to explain.

\- Well tell it to all of them – Sucy was about done with half of her shrooms and flushed it down with what seemed like a mushroom flavoured drink.

\- Yes Akko, maybe you should tone it down a little... - advised her the Finish ginger.

\- Well no! I'm certain it's them who don't get it!

\- Then fasten your seatbelt – Sucy started on her mushroom porridge.

\- That and you coming from non-witch family will earn you quite a lot of...mean words.

\- Well alright I get the Chariot part, that is just mis-con-cep-tion, but why the family? Maybe I'm coming from a miko family, or maybe I'm secretly an influential ojou-sama!

\- No you're not.

\- How do you know that Sucy? - retorted Akko.

\- From your paper thin behavior. Whatever ojou-sama means, it's obviously not about you. Same with miko – reassured her Sucy.

\- You're pretty talkative Sucy – tried to change the mood Lotte – seems like you are warming up to us! And I was afraid we won't become friends!

Sucy didn't reply, occupied by her grinded mushrooms.

* * *

When girls reached Black Magic classroom, it was already full. Some girls were standing around someone, forming a tight circle through which a blonde head was visible.

\- Stand firm you two – a commanding voice of witch noble demanded discipline.

\- But Diana-a it stings-s – whined a voice.

\- Hold still, I have to be accurate.

\- Hss ouch! - whined a second one

\- Show some character Barbara, the rash will go away in a moment – said Diana – and tell me, where did you manage to contact such a curse in the short time we were apart?

\- We don't know – whined the duo – we were just walking to you and then suddenly it started to i-itch. Yes! - Through heads, Hanna noticed the red team.

\- There! You! It was probably Sucy who cursed us. - pointed her finger ponytail victim. The public turned their heads to the trio.

\- What? - feigned ignorance the pale girl.

\- You cursed us! Certainly it was you, weirdo!

\- Baseless accusations. Show some proof. - quickly and confidently, without a slightest change in voice parried Sucy.

\- It can't be anyone but you – stabbed Hanna – it certainly is not from potato junior, she probably doesn't even know what a curse is!

\- Why would I even bother to do it? - denied the pale girl.

\- You got mad at us for what we said!

\- Yes, you got mad! - Barbara was not very original.

\- Hold up you two – joined Diana, who was standing silent until now – what exactly happened? Tell me.

\- Well...we were in the cafeteria... - Hanna started shuffling.

\- And we saw Chariot Junior – Barbara started thinking how to present it all in a proper light.

\- And?

\- So we talked to her...

\- Just a friendly chat to know her better! Nothing more – lied Hanna.

\- So why do you think it was Sucy who cursed you? Tell me the truth. - demanded Diana.

\- Well...we..erm...

Diana's stern stare quickly broke them in.

\- We were not exactly smooth... - Hanna looked aside, anything to not meet Diana's blue eyes.

\- So you insulted the girl for her interests and that is why, as you believe, her teammate cursed you?

\- Well...more or less...

\- But without insults! We were polite!

\- Lies – disinterested remark from Sucy hit like a hammer hits the nail.

\- If that is true – calmly voiced Diana – then you partook in a behaviour most unfitting for my teammates. Shame on you. I will take the curse off since I can't prove anyone's words, but in future, refrain from offending your classmates! - demanded the noble.

\- We will – whined Hanna

\- We promise – lied Barbara.

With rash gone away, the two of them quickly shuffled to their seats, hiding their faces behind the books.

-Wow Diana, that was nice from you! - said Akko.

\- Miss Atsuko, make no mistake. I don't condone impolite behaviour, but I don't think of your interests highly either – coldly cut Diana – it would be for the best of you to leave your obsession behind you as you step into academic institution such as Luna Nova. And you should carry your broom only outside, there is no need for it in Black Magic class.

With that and not waiting for an answer, Diana turned around and took her seat between her teammates.

Soon the bell sounded, signifying the start of their first contact with the art of black magic. Girls murmured expectantly, awaiting an entertaining change from yesterday's borefest. Black magic! Akko was giddy. Finally the real magic came in. Sure, she could agree that theory and all this talking was important, but when it came to magic, and Akko was sure she knew a thing or two about what magic was all about, actual spells were where all the meat was. Real meat, bright, effective, visual meat of all colours and sizes. And, looking around her impatiently, she saw that she was not the only one. Girls showed various signs of unrest, turning around and talking with big smiles. They could say all they wanted, but Akko saw how excited they were for some visual spells.

In a minute the door opened silently and whole class went quiet. Professor came in. In two parts. First, with a calm, measured walk and eyes half closed in came a witch in some sort of black cape or hood merged with cape. Arms freely hanging to the sides along the robe that reached all the way to the floor and even spread a little around her, like a wave of cloth. A head, turned relaxed, but confidently in front of her, like she was walking up a theater stage. And hair. Long long hair. The hood and the cape turned out to be hair, lush, rich, fantastic locks falling down her back from under the hat and following her over the floor for like a solid meter of black river, snaking like a posse of serpents, seemingly possessing its own intelligence. The girls sat silent, mesmerized by such vision. At least third of them thought "wow, I wish I had a hair like this" and wondered what spells did professor use to maintain such pride, and what kind of comb she was using to achieve such perfect separation of each impossibly long thread. Akko felt the magic already beginning. This, this was what magic was all about. Finally, coz she was getting pretty bored with uncool teachers like that...numbers woman.

Professor took her place in the center of the stage, near the stand. And hair followed even after she stopped, sliding behind the witch like a behaving pet. From a long sleeve tip of the magic wand peeked, small light glowing on the tip. A book levitated from the table nearby and flew to the stand in front of professor. Opening on it's own, the pages fluttered to the desired page and stopped, all while witch was eyeing down onto it from her half closed eyes, head not breaking the straight line even now, giving this sorceress a judging looking features. In a second of calmness, professor turned her eyes to the hall in front of her, where silent student sat, captivated by her presence. Opening her eyes a little more she started speaking.

\- Greetings young adepts – a calm voice sounded – and welcome to the Black Magic class.

*Uuuhh it's beginning* fidgeted Akko, feeling sparks rising from inside her stomach and flowing towards her chest and eager smile.

\- My name is Professor Izolda and I will guide you through the basics of this art for the following three years – introduced herself the witch.

\- Now, I desire to know a little more about you so we can have a productive time together. To get acquainted, how about we do a particular ceremony.

With a small flick of her wand, a stack of blank cards flew from the table to the first row of students, stopping near the first one.

\- Take a card, any one you want, however you want, and keep it for now.

The deck traveled from one student to another, with each one taking a card from the top. Upon arriving in front of Akko, girl looked at it in amazement. The deck was really floating in front of her. Enchanted, Atsuko took the desk by its sides and pressed on them, arching the stack. With a cardboardy sound, the cards stacked out of her pinch and below, keeping the properties. *Wow* - silently sat Akko.

\- Do your pick already, you! - an angry whisper came from behind – S-sorry Diana – the voice immediately added.

With a blink, Akko took the one from the top and examined it, the stack floating to Sucy. Card like card, nothing special. Letting it go from her hand, the card fell silently onto the desk. Seemed like it was no longer enchanted.

With every student taking a card, Professor Izolda commanded next.

\- Alright, with everyone taking a card, think of your own name. How is it written? How is it pronounced? How does it feel? And then – one thing that you like. Any thing. First that comes to mind. Think about this for a minute or five and then write your name down on the card however you want. One point – students that came from non-English speaking countries write your name down in English. That is the language we will use to communicate in our class. Begin.

Girls got to the task. Some wrote down immediately, some sat there and thought, blankly staring at the card. With Akko, it was easy to deduce what she was thinking about. Immediately she began scratching the card with her quill, giving her best in drawing her name, adding a couple of stars she got so good at all while sketching Shiny Chariot in all those years. Finally, with swashes and stars plenty, "Atsuko "Akko" Kagari" was written on the card. Satisfied, Akko looked at her craft. Now all that was left was to show it to everyone. Bubbles were bursting inside her solar plexus, filling her with barely contained excitement. To the right of her, Sucy finished hers – just a simple "Sucy Manbavaran", without any decoration. Sucy stared in front blankly. To the left, Lotte did hers, adding a small flame at the end of her name. *Mmm probably a fairy!* - decided Akko.

Symphony, sim-phony, sim-phoo-nyy.

Soon the time ran out. Professor Izolda, who was silently observing the class for the whole time, with calm relaxed look, said to the class:

\- Alright children, the time was plenty. Stop. Now, beginning with the first row, hold the card in front of yourself and say what's on your mind, what is that something that you like.

One by one, girls held out their cards and Izolda levitated them out of girls' hands to herself.

Looking at the card and girl introducing herself simultaneously, a feat worthy of the title of Professor, Izolda sent the card to her side table. The stack grew as students introduced themselves one by one.

\- My name is Sucy Manbavaran and I like potions... - said Sucy in a tone coloured as a sheet of office paper in a morgue.

Then finally Akko's time came. Girl was already barely containing her excitement. First impression matters, and she was on the last drops of patience. The release came in a hurricane. She stood, no, jumped up in a blink of an eye, holding her card high on a stretched arm and almost shouted:

\- Hello my name is Atsuko Kagari, but you can call me Akko and I love Shiny Sharioto!

Sparks almost sprayed to the ground from Akko's eyes as her pulse reached stroke levels.

\- *pfft* love *kh-kh-h* - choked the same mean voice from behind.

\- Very well miss Kagari, you may sit down – calmly said Professor of black magic.

Akko sat down, crossing her fingers in front of her and humming from overload of contained leftover tension. The lesson was proving to be almost too much for her. Soon, soon they will get to the spells! Spells, I tell you! Things were getting intense! That was no time to be like all the other girls. And Akko felt it like no other.

\- My name is Lotte Yansson and I like books.

Concentrated on the wizardress in front of her, Akko barely listened to girls talking behind her. Her attention was on maximum, like never before.

\- My name ... Wangari … news...

Patiently, Atsuko observed every step the cards made as they flew above and in front of her towards Izolda. One by one, she looked at them and sent them to the side.

\- ...Amanda... things...

It was incredible how cards gathered with pinpoint accuracy one above another.

\- ….Mary...everybody...Boris...movies...

Getting enough of cards, Akko drilled her eyes on Izolda. This, in her opinion, was probably the second coolest witch she saw, right after Chariot. If all other unseen teachers were to be as imposing as her, than Luna Nova time could not be any more amazing for the upcoming three years. With Professor's loooong, obedient hair, her confident and relaxed pose, calm look on her face with eyes half closed she captivated Akko.

\- ….Rocco...caine...

If Shiny Chariot was sun, then this was the moon, thought Akko. But then again, she corrected herself, it would imply that Shiny Chariot could be viewed as a one side of a coin, with second side free to be taken by Izolda, which was not possible. Shiny Chariot was one and only.

\- … Molly...

But Izolda was sure impressive enough to take, lets say, second place on a triumphant stage of best witches. Yes, thought Akko, that was a good metaphor. Man was she on fire today.

Finally the cards stopped. Whole desk was near Professor Izolda, as the class finished introductions.

\- Very well girls, with this we got to know each others names. Look at the desk.

Akko stared at the desk that minute ago was enchanted with levitation.

\- This stack is your class. Each and every one of you put a part of yourself into making it. But is that enough to study here? I believe not. So let us partake in the second half of our ceremony.

With that and a flick of a wand a new stream of cards flew out of professor's sleeve, each card simultaneously hovering in front of every girl.

\- Now think. Why did you come to this school? What brought you here? What was the desire that led you here? Was it strong enough? Do you still have it? Answer this on the card.

Once again the answer was obvious to Akko. But it seemed that such unusual question made some girls fall into stupor. Most of them were simply continuing the line, without any serious interest in magic. With the same success they could enroll into an ordinary school and follow a non-magic life. So when the time to answer came, most of them stared at the card with fish eyes. In five minutes of probably careful, but concealed observation of the class, Professor Izolda said that time was up. Again, the girls answered one by one, with answers proving to be uneventful. Some wanted to get a license, some admitted to just following parents' steps, rarely you could hear a vigorous answer. Most of them dumbly said that they would see where it goes as the studying progresses and now they will do their best. One of them worded the interest of the most, and the most followed with ditto. Akko though brightly shouted that she wants to be just like Shiny Chariot, earning condescending snickers from around. Obviously to them, being a Shiny Chariot was worse than having no goal at all. Professor Izolda payed no attention to this, standing in front of class, and observing it.

\- Alright children, with this deck done we have your resolutions for the upcoming three years. In such a time they will probably change, accommodating to your interests. But three years is such a short time, in which you are supposed to become full-fledged witches, will you manage it on time? The class will prove to be hard, demanding outmost concentration and dedication. What will you do? What will help you commending yourself to studies and achieving success you see in front of you, to each their own? Write on the third card a short explanation, perhaps one word, perhaps a line, perhaps a motto of yourself and show it.

Once again a deck of cards flew out of her sleeve, this time the other one. Now they landed one by one, seemingly at random, in front of each adept. With previous question being a hard one for the most, this one proved to be an even bigger block. What was that something that would help them? Something they had to support themselves on for the next three years. "Hard work, du-h" answered goody-two-shoes students. Akko, however, knew perfectly what to write. She was acing these tasks like a pro. Or so she thought.

Once again the deck was ready and now, Izolda pointed at them:

\- These three desks are you, your whole class. Your aspirations, you entities, your strength.

With a whip of her wand, sorceress sent the three stacks into the air, twirling them into a moving, mixing cloud. And with a flick, they formed a tile wall, with cards seemingly randomly organized.

\- This wall is what you consist of. Now, we will take a brief break, fifteen minutes. Use it to think about your answers, the answers of your colleagues, your future. Discuss it with your friends, if you wish so. In fifteen minutes, we will continue.

And so, Izolda left the room.

* * *

\- So, when are we getting to big spells, what do you think?

\- I don't think it will be soon, Akko – answered Lotte – Black magic is a serious thing, we would probably start with small things. We have to understand the basics first.

\- Yes Akko, we can't have you mass clone Shiny Chariot on the first day. That will drop the market – sneered Sucy.

\- Oh Sucy, I won't do that! You can't clone Shiny Chariot, she is one and only!

Hanna and Barbara threw glances at Akko, choking their barely contained sneering, but upon crossing eyes with Sucy quickly turned their heads. Seems like they got their share for the day. They tried their best to stand at the sides of Diana, trying to imitate whatever the girl was contemplating, with her diligently staring at the floating cards.

A brightly red and orange haired girl, looking like an upturned peeled tangerine was nested on her head, appeared near red team, with two other girls following her, one midget, one braided.

\- Yo Sucy. How's it going girl?

Sucy lazily turned her eye at the eager visitor.

\- So, understood the puzzle yet? - said the lass, pointing her thumb at the cards behind her.

\- ...We're working on it – decided to grace her with some words the pale girl.

\- So anyway. That was pretty dope how you schooled Diana's groupies. - girl grinned - C'mon, don't be shy, it was you who poisoned them, right? Aa?

\- We will probably never know... - peacefully and blandly denied the perpetrator.

\- Well that was cool. Wanna hang out? - strait to the deal cut the girl.

\- No thanks-

\- Hang out?! You wanna be friends with us? What's your name? My name is Akko, nice to meet you! - piped Akko, sticking her face right past Sucy's, making her flinch in surprise from such close contact. Redheaded girl recoiled.

\- Well... - seems like the assault was quite strong, but effective, since the girl didn't run away from Chariot fan, who was slowly gathering a particular standing in the class. Slowly. Actually she was already crowned "The class idiot" for her obsession. And the class was yet to get to the serious practical spellcasting.

\- I'm Amanda. And this is Constanze – a midget nodded with the face most serious – and Jasminka – plump, pale pink haired girl waved her hand friendly.

\- Conu-stanze and Jas-minka? Well nice to meet you! - smiled with eyes closed Akko. Friendly girl.

\- So, what do you think of this all, I mean all of this, cards and such? - threw the question into the air Amanda. They had to begin somewhere.

\- Well, I think it's supposed to show us that we are a team. Different people that have to become a team. - said Lotte while giving the tiles another look.

\- I think it's about us becoming friends with each other! - added Jasminka happily.

\- I think it's about how bland we are... - noted Sucy.

\- Bland? - wondered Amanda.

\- Yes. Almost everyone has boring interests and no ambition. Boring people they are – hammered the truth Sucy, all while not breaking her aura. - Parents told, they came. That's all.

\- Well what are you into for, Sucy? - wondered Amanda.

\- Potions.

\- Yeah I guess, but who pushed you into Luna Nova? - continued the redhead.

\- Parents.

\- A-ha, cool. So, you are just like everyone else?

*getting awfuly personal, aren't we?* - thought with displeasure Sucy. But the words were kurt:

\- More or less, I guess.

\- Well I, I want to be thrown out of here – cut it Amanda.

\- But why? Isn't magic interesting? - butted in Akko – How can you want out of Luna Nova?

\- I didn't want to become a witch that much. It were parents who made the decision. Besides, Luna Nova is no fun. No parties, old boring teachers, curfew, potatoes for food all day long. That's not for me.

\- But you shouldn't let such small things get you down! Think about all the amazing magic we will learn! It will be so fun! - dreamily chirped Akko.

\- Well...na-ah – denied Amanda – if anything, I'm more interested in secrets this school harbours.

\- Secrets? - Akko's eyes went bright with anticipation.

\- Yes, secrets, treasure, so on.

\- Wo-ow, I didn't think about that! - clasped her hands near her chest Akko, already being taken away into the land of secrets most amazing and bright.

\- Yes, all you think about is Chariot. We all heard it. - pointed Amanda – you should probably turn it down in public. People already take you for a moron unfit for this school.

\- But why? I love Shiny Chariot, why should I "tone it down"? - Akko was forcefully dragged back to the Earth from her daydream.

\- Well Shiny Chariot is considered a shame and a hack. Only kids could like her, and back then. Now even brats won't be hooked on.

\- So what? So what if others don't get it. I like her, that's enough. - pouted Akko.

\- Well whatever, it's your choice anyway – gave up Amanda.

Sucy just stared at them blankly, thinking about her own things.

Girls were about done trying to analyze Izolda's installation. They got bored by the seemingly either easy, or way too smart for them cards thing. Attention slipped away and students started discussing whatever they wanted. Only Diana diligently stood in front of the floating pieces of cardboard, with palm under her chin, fingers lightly supporting against the smooth skin.

\- So what do you think of her?

\- Who?

\- The Professor of course.

\- I don't know.

-You never know.

\- Alright then, what about you Blair?

\- I absolutely Love her hair. How does she even manage it?

\- Spells probably.

\- So long and smooth, and doesn't look weak or thin. Like a cape of hair. A-ah I want such for myself...

\- Then you better start growing it right now.

\- I don't know...seems like too much hassle to keep it up.

\- Well then don't do it.

\- Anyway, what do you think she would ask us next?

\- Probably, what food we like or how we cross our hands.

\- And how would that help, Avery?

\- I don't know, all of this seems so pointless. I have no idea. I just want to be done with it and go.

\- You don't get it, these question were important!

\- Ye, and how so? What did you get?

\- Uhh, well, we learned about each other.

\- Nothing new we didn't know.

\- Well, new girls introduced themselves...

\- Very informative. One moron and one gloom.

\- Avery, don't be like that! So what if the kid likes that Shiny Chariot. She's probably still a child, that's all. And Sucy is simply reclusive.

\- Please, talking about Shiny Chariot is like admitting you still read in syllables. Which is topical, since that jap girl talks like she learned English from a dyslexic. And can't she get any louder? I'm not interested in what she says, so why should I overhear from the other side of the school?

\- So anyway Blair, how much time's left of the break? You think I have a minute more?

\- I don't know Boris, I don't keep track. Professor said fifteen minutes.

\- Well anyway I'll be quick.

Blue ponytailed girl went to the open doorway and almost bumped into Professor of black magic. Who payed it no heed as she calmly entered the room. As she walked up to the stand, students shuffled back to their seats.

\- Time has came to continue – she flicked her wand and the cards flew into her sleeve like a flock of sparrows – I hope you discovered something new and understood that important in these fifteen minutes. We move on.

Professor Izolda finally bent her arm in the elbow, bringing her wand to the chest level, pointing away from herself. A small bead of green light appeared at the tip of the metal fork.

\- Black magic. That is the art you expect me to teach you in the upcoming three years. But I can't do that. Three years is impossibly small amount of time to properly teach such art.

Green bead turned into small fire that started to grow, until it expanded to around a juicy grapefruit size.

\- Black magic requires understanding that you will lack for at least ten years more. It can be nurtured by such unteachable things as life experience and character. Things you need to live through yourself until the dawn of revelation comes upon you. Only then you will truly start understanding the fundamentals of this art and can begin actual learning.

The fire grew more intense as its colour changed like a rainbow.

\- But it is impossible in our time time maintain people in school until the time comes or enrolling adults for a full-day education process. Modernity puts its own rules in action, and we most likely obey,.

Fire morphed into steam that produced a small downpour, falling down for a meter before sharply turning upwards back into the cloud of steam.

\- So I will put the fundamentals of this art into you, so it would stay in a dormant stage until in some of you a desire to truly learn awakens. For three years of rigorous practice you will learn the most needed digest of theory and the most basic practical spells as an example. And I will pray and observe that none of you injure yourself over this time irreparably.

Downpour turned into a flow of mud that formed a several running circles, orbiting the tip of her wand.

\- So what is Black magic? So many misconceptions cover the true meaning simply because people see the colour of black as a symbol of anti-vital. Death, decay, darkness, unknown, misery and curse. These are the things unenlightened mind believes are of Black Magic.

Dirt changed into electric sparks, arching and crossing from the tip of the wand.

\- That is a mistake. Black magic is an art of controlling material world, for what can be a stronger symbol of materia than the colour of black. What can put a barrier on the way of light, the revealer of all? Matter. What colour would it be if we stand in front of it as the light passes on the sides. Black. And the stronger the light, the deeper the black. The most material thing in the world would be black. All colours of this material world together form black. And thus the art of control over the materia of the physical plane is called Black magic, for it is the most palpable art of all.

Electric surges turned into threads of ice in a snap. Steam started rising from the cold.

\- Turning air into fire. Morphing water into earth. Revolving the flow of electricity into ice. This was but the simplest demonstration of what I will be teaching you. And though you all will not reach any real mastery in those upcoming three years, you are all most welcome to ask me for advice when some of you will understand, that the time has come.

The ice evaporated without a trace. Izolda relaxed her arm and brought it straight down, as the sleeve fell upon it, covering all but the tip of her wand.

\- Any questions?

One arm flew straight up.

\- Speak, Miss Kagari. - gracefully proposed Izolda, not moving her half-closed eyes even a bit.

\- Did Shiny Chariot use black magic or were they illusions?

Stupid choked chuckles filled the air behind Akko, like a wet fart escaping a deflating balloon.

\- The performer Shiny Chariot localized on the extended use of immaterial visions. There were no material changes of the substance during her shows. - strangely serene and pinpointed answer was not expected from Luna Nova professor.

\- But what about the turning into a bird? - pushed her luck Akko.

\- Changing your body and giving it visual properties of different entities falls under the rules of metamorphose magic. - calmly replied Izolda. Seems like questioning or even mentioning Shiny Chariot during her classes didn't bother her at all. If anything, looking at her, some girls started to wonder if there is even anything that can change her demeanor. It felt like in front of them stood not professor, but a glass of water, barely changed by whatever was said to it. Strangely, it didn't seem like her mind was elsewhere, away from the classroom. No, she felt quite "here". Was that the result of focusing on black magic? They certainly had yet to face such professor in Luna Nova beforehand. Slowly, some of them started to suspect, what this magic business was all about. Certainly not Numbers.

\- Did my answer satisfy your curiosity, miss Kagari?

\- Y-yes – said Akko. Something even pushed her to add – Thank you. - As she sat down she felt weird. In the school, where everyone belittled Shiny Chariot and called her names, she didn't expect a Professor feeling, or showing no negative emotion towards her. In fact, it seemed like there was no emotion at all. It was a change of pace a vigorous, loud person like Akko was not ready for.

\- Very well children. To start with, we have first to accommodate ourselves to the feeling of magic energy. Take out your wands.

The student body complied.

\- Now, gripping the wand with both hands, concentrate on your magic flow. Feel it. Locate it. And as you start sensing it, rule it into your fingertips, and from there, into the wand.

As the students sat there, staring at the tips of their wands, they tried their best at concentrating. Most of them understood, that it will be a long time, until they get to the flashy stuff. Misconceptions about black magic were sure to be removed.

* * *

Ursula's dress was covered in blots of goo and ground, with hand on fire. There was a reason witches lived a long life – it took time to master the spells, and rash-go-away spell was not astronomer's forte, just as dress-get-clean-from-magic-sap. Walking through the halls, covered in dirt and grime up to her slim waist, carrying a crate full of earth and plants in front of her, with one hand going numb, astrologist tried her best to imagine herself somewhere far away. Further than the stares she received from the students, at least. All of this was nothing new anyway. Nothing new. The important part now was to count steps to Lukic's class, with each new one task coming to an end. And then - food.

Soon Ursula reached the fated doorway. *Okay, game face*. And with most typical of meek smiles and pitiful eyebrows Ursula stepped in.

\- Here they are, Professor Lukic.

\- Wonderful he-he-he. Just put them on the floor near the desk.

Looking at Ursula bending over with the crate, Lukic said:

\- Seems like it was quite a task. But I warned you about timing.

*Ye, you sure did...* - choked on a thought astrologist, hiding her displeased frown behind her hair. It seemed like Lukic had nothing more in store for Ursula, seeing as she eagerly twirled her staff in the cauldron, no longer paying attention to the young, pretty woman.

\- Well, I'll take my leave then, Professor.

\- Yes yes young one, take care he-he-hee – replied the alchemist without turning her eyes from the pot.

Finally outside the room, Ursula took a breather. Alright, all of this was finally over. With stinging arm clenched in her pocket, young woman went towards the cafeteria. But as she was passing another flight of marble stairs by a sunlit window she noticed a familiar bowl of cyan dyed hair up higher.

*Damn* cussed Ursula in her mind, as she abruptly stopped her steps. Invoking her best skills at silent breathing she slowly, oh so slowly moved her foot backwards. Cyan bowl moved. That was enough for Ursula. With the grace of a jaguar she dashed downwards back to the nearest hallway entrance. *Damn it damnit dammit!* She heard the clacking of heels behind her, closing in on the steps. Like a chased game she ran down the hall. The marble straight line showed not a crevice to hide behind, only sunlight and emptiness under the Gothic arks. In a fit of panic, the astrologist pushed the first doorknob by her hand. Closed!

\- Professor Ursula! - came from the staircase.

Without second thoughts she pointed her wand at the lock and blasted it with spell. With a sad clang the door gave in as professor rammed into the room. Slamming the door behind, thinking that this certainly compromised her dislocation, she desperately looked around the room. Closet, table, bucket – anything! But the room was the most unusable. Closets had glass for half the height, tables did not have anything under them, and nothing else proved to be useful. Only windows. In a fit of agony Ursula ran to the window and slammed it open. Last chance, as the clacking of heels closed in outside the door. Quickly jumping outside the window, with one hand on the wood, Ursula grasped the stone rim under the window frame with fingertips' grip most impressive, denying the pain in her feverish hand. Hanging on in the open air, with birds chirping under the sun in peaceful silence of an autumn day, feet pushing into the wall, Ursula cursed the inability to close the window with only her mind. All she had left was praying that the old gargoyle would satisfy herself with only screening the room.

\- Professor Ursula, what are you doing here? - a dissatisfied voice came from up there.

Looking up, Ursula saw an ever sour frown of Academy's accountant.

\- I-I was just...

\- Never mind that. I need you right now to help me with reports that had to be filed yesterday!The Ministry would be on our backs tomorrow, maybe even today if we don't file it asap! And then we can say bye to the ever dwindling financing privileges.

\- I-I...'ll...haaa...

Defeated, Ursula climbed inside and followed mumbling Badcock to the torture chamber. With a tired swoosh of a wand she casted the reparation spell onto the cracked door lock and accepted her fate, as the two of them walked towards the bureaucracy.

* * *

With the bell ringing over the school, Professor Izolda pronounced, for the first time in the last half an hour saying something:

\- As your home task I give you the assignment of continuing the exercise. Spend at least two hours of cumulative time, with a single session being no shorter than forty five minutes, performing this concentration. With this, class is dismissed. We will see each other the day after tomorrow.

Professor of black magic turned to the side, and calmly went out of the room, like a statue coming to life, and walking out of the room. As the tips of her locks left the door frame, the girls started picking up, letting out sighs and breaths.

\- Ma-an I can't believe we just sat here for, like, two hours just staring at our hands – a-ha don't tell me – Is this what all of this will be for the rest of the month? - my eyes hurt – I felt a tingle I my arm – that's just muscles getting numb – my head, that's what went numb – what are we even expected to attain from this – she said discipline – magic control – just wasting time – I wish we would get to the spells faster – shut up, you're sounding like Akko – girls, girls don't be mean to the defective – I'm hungry – you're always hungry – what's next – broom flying – ooof, gonna sit my buttcrack away till it's numb again – sheesh that's so unladylike! - so what, there are no boys around to pretend.

Akko sheathed her wand onto her sash and, taking her things, moved alongside her girls towards the exit. Staring at her palm, she asked the friends:

\- So girls, what are we mean to get from this? I mean, did you feer anything?

\- I think we are supposed to feel our magic energy in our hands, learn to feel it. Kind of like that. - pointed Lotte.

Akko looked at the reverse of her palm. Finger like finger, and the skin the same.

\- Well I didn't feel anything...

\- No wonder – chuckled Sucy

\- What do you mean by that, Sushy? - the second meaning flew over Akko's head.

\- You just started doing magic, and this is kind of for people with experience. Like me – softened Sucy. For some reason she didn't want to be way too mean to Akko. Just a little would do.

\- But I can do it. You all saw me casting with Shiny Rod.

\- Yes Akko, don't worry. You'll get it with work – reminded her Lotte.

\- Although it might _take a while_ – a toothy grin appeared on Sucy, as she rejoiced in her joke.

\- Well I'm not giving up! I am certain Shario did it too, and she never gave up! - pumped herself Akko – So what is next?

\- Broom flying – plainly said the hunched girl.

\- Broom frying! Finary! - piped up Akko, looking at her broom – that means outside!

\- Yes, it's on the flying grounds. We have to go get changed into outdoors uniform – reminded them Lotte.

\- Then go go go! Time is precious! - ran forward Akko.

\- Why did she carry broom to the Black Magic if we still return to our dorms? - wondered audibly Lotte.

\- Well that's Akko. - said Sucy and picked up her pace a bit.

* * *

Ursula walked through the hall with a tired, blank stare. The hall was empty, which was a standard for Luna Nova nowadays. There were times when the Academy, a goddamn Academy! was full of life and students. These days, it was hard to understand if the classes were on or if it was a break time – barely populated, the school was losing its own grounds against desolation.

*Is this my life? Is this what I deserve? Is that all what my life would be? Like this? Pushed around until some other poor soul takes a place of dead professor? Since there are two ways out of Luna Nova – in a casket or on your own legs, fed up with kids. And what if I'm no longer the new one. If the newbie turns out older than me, most certainly the way it would happen, then the torture won't stop. Understandable, I'm not supposed to be here. I'm supposed to be making it big, following my own goals there, in the real world... At least maintaining my own existence away from school. But don't I try? Don't I try what little I can to get somewhere? If only somebody helped me, stretched out a hand then God knows I would grab it. I would grab it so hard my muscles would flinch. But all people do is push me around. If only I had strength...but people don't understand...It's not my fault I'm so weak, I do my best everyday. "Just do it" A-ha, easy to say. It takes my all to simply get out of bed every day, every step, every action is draining. And it's my fault somehow. If they lived my life for a day, then I would watch, interesting to see what they would say. Only it would be too late, who cares if they suddenly get it? Makes nothing for me. I want to go back to Mom... but I can't. That would be pathetic... even more hopeless then now. At least now I have a job that I try my best to do. Though I treat it as a start, its already... just how long this "meanwhile" is going on... damn it, this long? Feels like forever, like I was born to do it...Like I taught astronomy and astrology for a hundred years. A dream...When was the last time I had a big dream? I no longer even dare, or rather, bother dreaming. Everything feels so...mundane and grey... Maybe I should ask Professor Woodward for advice...she would understand. No, I can't. I don't want her to see me like this. I want to visit her when I have something, to stand in front of her with some hope, with something...someone...*

Passing by a taaaaall window Ursula looked outside. The flying grounds conjoined with running tracks and some hoops on sticks stood in a couple of...well close enough and far enough. The girls outside were flying. Except one. Standing on the ground, lone figure was making up and down motions with her torso, the strain and desire to take off evident even from the distance Ursula stood at. It didn't take her long to recognize the struggler.

\- Akko... - whispered warmly tired teacher. Looking at the girl from afar had made Ursula's spirits rise up a bit. Somehow, the scene provided some emotional comfort.

\- You're also a struggler, just like me...Aren't we similar?

A wave of sympathy came over Ursula. Suddenly she wanted to hold this girl, hug her, do something for her. Just be of help to her.

After a minute of observation of her fresh apprentice, Ursula gathered herself. *Alright, I shouldn't mop, it's counter productive. Nothing will change from whining, I have to act.* Feeling her spirits rise, Ursula marched forward. *Every day is a treasure, I have to do something...anything will do, or else I'll die the same way I live.* A cold, acid feeling in her stomach reminded her that she had yet to have breakfast. Since the dinner was not yet, or maybe passed, Ursula lost the feeling of time today, she decided to return to her room for a bite.

Bad choice.

As she turned around a corner, a pair of tomato paste coloured eyes met her at an alarming distance.

\- My my, Professor Ursula, fancy meeting you there!

At a distance far too close for Ursula's liking stood Professor Astrid, with smile as smug as always.

\- Professor, if I may, what are you doing here? - started her inquiry Geographer.

\- I was just on my way from assisting Professor Badcock.

Widening her eyes, Astrid feigned surprise.

\- My! Is that where you got covered in all of this? - she said, pointing her palm at younger witch's dress, still soaked in dried snot and mud – Professor Badcock should not treat her juniors like this! And what is with your hand?! Is that a burn? Your beautiful white skin is all rashed! - without giving Ursula a breather, senior Professor invaded her private matters.

\- That is certainly not the way you should present yourself to the students! You are a member of faculty, a guide for the younger, not a slob! - and to her grace, she took out her wand and in a simple cast cleaned Ursula's dress. A second spell and a touch of wand healed Ursula's arm, which was starting to lose the sense of skin. - Now this is more to the proper level.

\- Th-thank you Professor Astrid.

\- Ah no need, professor. It's my duty as your senior to look after you. Now why don't you join me in grading yesterday's tests? I'm simply overloaded and won't make it on my own.

Being just helped, Ursula couldn't deny such proposition. *She's cunning, that's for sure. Well, that's nothing new. And my arm is healed after all.* Ursula had little options, surely escaping the clutches of Astrid needed more spirit than astronomer had right now. Hiding a sigh, she got ready for another round, as Astrid turned around and walked to her study.

As they sat in a comfortable study – a tall room with two windows reaching up to the ceiling, casting light onto the big table, covered by organized desks of papers, with women's chairs side by side, light was shining on the geodes, standing on the shelves of cabinets. Ursula lazily graded the never ending papers, wondering just how much students had Magical Geography on their first day, number soon to overwhelm the total student body in the school. But she was too tired to crack her brain over this question. She simply marked each simple test after another, going through the beginners' questions one by one.

\- So – broke the silence Astrid – I heard you got yourself a disciple, Professor Ursula.

\- Y-yes, Professor Astrid.

\- And what's it like?

\- What do you mean? That is quite a general question.

\- I mean, is it fun? What are your impressions? - said professor of Geography, leaving another cross mark on another test.

\- Well...it is not that bad. Miss Kagari has a lot to catch up to, but she seems to have interest and drive.

\- O-oh? - a surprised vowel came out of Astrid's glossy lips.

\- At least to the practical side of things. - softened it the new mentor.

\- Practical side...that is surely in line with her entrance to the ceremony.

\- Y-yes...ha-ha.. - Ursula felt an ebbing discomfort slowly rising from inside.

\- I was quite surprised to see newbie falling out of a portal. I feel like we got ourselves one of those characters who get themselves in all kinds of events. - a small smile blossomed on Astrid's cheeks as small sparks started dancing in her eyes.

\- Well, miss Kagari seems to be a lively girl.

\- And what do you think of Claimh Solais reappearing? Quite a sight, isn't it? - continued professor.

Ursula felt a sudden need to choose her words carefully.

\- Claimh Solais?

\- The wand miss Kagari was holding. Perhaps more well known as Shiny Rod. I'm certain it's the same item.

\- Well...er... - there was not much to say here.

\- I find it interesting that the second time I see the thing, it seems to fall into the hands of the same type of girl. - Astrid's eyelids closed a bit, pushed by rising cheeks.

\- Same type?

\- Oh, you weren't around back then, were you – naughty sparks in her eyes multiplied – Around, like, ten years ago here studied a girl by the name of Chariot. From what it looks, a carbon copy of miss Kagari. Or should I correct, vice versa.

\- Well – Ursula scratched her cheek manually – I surely never met her, so I can't say much.

\- Oh, but you probably got a glimpse of her stage image – Shiny Chariot. It happened around when you were a teenager, as far as I know. Quite a hustle it raised~ h-hmm – chuckled Astrid, leaving another mark on the test.

\- Is that so? Ha-ha... - beads of sweat started to gather under Ursula's hat, where her scalp suddenly felt so cold, as she curled her toes in an attempt to fight the chill, rising up to her weakening knees. She drilled her eyes into the word "geomantle" on the paper in front of her.

\- Well it never bothered me at least. Magic is about to run out, better exhaust every possibility out of it, am I right?

\- Ursula could only mumble some random syllables, feigning a stupor, all while a fever was rising in her heart, suddenly chained by constricting vines.

\- Amusing how the wand chose a Chariot fan after Chariot herself tried her luck with it. Lady Woodward seems to have had quite a favour for such type of girl. - said Astrid while sliding her eyes over at Ursula, who was about to snap her kneecaps from tension in tendons.

\- L-lady W-woodward?

\- Yes, didn't you know? My ancestor was the one who created the wand.

\- Your ancestor?

\- Oh come on Professor Ursula. This is such a common knowledge here. There is even a legend connected to the wand. That if someone passes some test with the wand, then magic would return to the world or something along those lines. It's in the books and everything.

\- I-is that s-so? - choked Ursula while barely hanging a mask of smile on her face.

\- Nowadays, after centuries of nothing happening, witches no longer expect anything from Claimh Solais or its wielder, but I do. I don't lose any spirit from observing. In fact, I find it rather entertaining.

\- I-i see.. - squeaked Ursula, as her brows were about to push into each other.

\- Professor Ursula, what's the matter? - heartily wondered Professor of Geography - You seem so tense? Don't tell me you are afraid from what kind of disciple you obtained?

\- I-I... - the quill in astrologist's hand was about to snap.

\- Well you shouldn't be. In fact, you can help the girl~ With your experience~

\- I-I can h-help? - Ursula started lightly shaking.

\- Yes. The Rod is somehow connected to stars, according to the legend, from what I remember. And you, being an astronomer, I'm certain you can give her a word of advice. You should look into it, my dear. - added Astrid, glazing the last words with barely contained joy.

Ursula was about to have a meltdown.

\- What's the matter my friend? Feeling unwell? Perhaps the air is too stuffy?

\- N-no p-professsor Astrid. It's j-just that I have yet t-to have breakfast. - at that moment, by luck's grace, Ursula's stomach loudly grumbled, like a bear after the winter – excuse m-me.

\- My-y, Professor Ursula! You shouldn't miss such an important part of the morning! A proper breakfast is the proper start of a day! Besides, you figure allows you not to skip it.

With that, Professor of Magic Geography seemed to have been satisfied. Turning her head to the papers, she continued to mark them, apparently paying Ursula no attention. All while Astrologist tried to recollect herself, clumsily trying to pass it as hunger attack.

With a deep sigh, Professor Astrid slumped in the chair.

\- You know Professor Ursula, sometimes it's so hard to rank the papers. Here – she pointed at the test in her hand – so little is left in their heads after the summer break, it's like they don't understand at all. And when such times hit, I don't blame the kids. I blame myself. I feel like it is me, who failed to explain it to the children in understandable terms the material they are supposed to know. So when a child lags behind, I feel like it is my fault. And every their failure is mine. I'm the imperfect one - Astrid looked at Ursula through half closed eyes.

\- Well...I can relate... I myself have to give students a test. Today. Today! What time is it?! - panicked Ursula, taking out her watch.

\- Oh my, Professor Astrid, a-I have to run, I'm supposed to be in class right now! - shouted Ursula and, quickly dropping the papers on the desk, ran to the door.

\- Run, run like the wind, Professor! - wished Astrid into the blue-haired back of the head, all while choking a smug smile.

* * *

The class was filled with murmur. Girls discussed their own things, as the time passed slowly. Some of them reminisced how Akko couldn't even take off from the ground. So much after all this Chariot talk. The woman, despite being disliked, was able to ride her broom standing. And her number one fan was glued to the ground. Akko's spirit was down. So far, everything got her down. Lectures were boring and incomprehensible, practical classes, on the second note, not much better. Flashy spells were way further, flying didn't happen. And she looked up to it so much... Japanese girl sulked, putting her chin on her crossed arms. Fell, maybe Astronomy would be interesting. It was taught by Professor Ursula after all. And she seemed alright. More understanding, at least. Speaking of which, said professor was really late.

\- Professor Ursula sure is late. - said Lotte what was on her mind – Lesson started quite a while ago...

\- You think she forgot? - wondered Sucy.

\- No, that's not like her. She might seem timid, but not that kind of timid.

\- Then maybe we are in the wrong classroom?

\- I don't think so. Diana is here. And I don't think she would not know where the class would be. Besides, this room has all the things for Astronomy.

At that moment an approaching sound of someone running came from the hallway. An in a moment Ursula rushed into the class. Breathing heavily, with her hat almost falling off, face covered in sweat and red from running, she made quite an impression. A pathetic impression.

\- Oh I'm sorry class, I was tied up by Professor Astrid. I mean, I helped her in test grading... Speaking of which we are meant to have one today. But there is like how much? - she took out her watch – Only half an hour left! B-but that means! - Ursula panicked.

Akko looked at Ursula with interest. Her panicking certainly took away her Professor status, but there was something interesting, almost charming about it. Something humane.

\- A-alright, we will have the test next time. But what can I do in this half-hour, it's not enough for a proper lecture...O-ohh. - professor's forehead creased. Her face showed a picture of rapid and useless thinking, trying to come up with a solution.

\- Alright, I'll give you a brief one and we will continue next time. - came to a conclusion blue-haired woman.

Akko got ready to listen. Somehow, a class taught by her mentor made her curious. Like there already was some sort of connection to it.

Class ended soon. With not much learned, the girls packed their things and left. Akko slowed near Ursula for a second, but coming to some sort of decision also left along with her teammates. Soon, the students emptied the classroom. With a heavy sigh, Ursula felt tired. What a day... Walking out the door, she set her way towards her room. She felt weak, just wrung out like a lemon. She needed some rest, even her stomach stopped showing signs of being alive. Probably ate itself while she was trying to condense everything meant for a full period into half an hour. Needless to say, it went out crumbled and messy. Improvising on the run after being pushed around like a bitch for the previous hours proved to be too much for her. With a tired step, Ursula dragged herself through the halls, suddenly long, way too long.

Finally making it to the Astronomy tower, Ursula slipped through the door.

\- I'm back Alcor... - all she could do was weakly greet her familiar.

\- Caw

\- Yes, back in a minute... Sorry, I'm just tired...so tired... I'm gonna just sit down for a minute, let my eyes rest...

Ursula dropped herself onto her couch and closed her eyes. *I'll rest for a moment...just a second...*

She immediately fell into a deep and much deserved sleep.


	7. Night Flight

It is always interesting to read something author rambles while the opening to the chapter rolls. So here -

Dedicated to all the ones who favourited, commented or followed. Yes, all 9, 4 and 14 people on the current date, with some numbers, as I suspect, signifying a same person in three lists. Plus guys at the Ao3. And all the ChariAkko connosieurs. We might be a half-obscure minority, but we know what it's all about. We are the foundation. Yep.

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

 **Night Flight**

Gray sky reflects in the gray buildings upon the dark gray asphalt. Some sort of drizzle falls down, with shades of people without recognizable faces slipping by. Step and step and another step in no general direction and without reason. Nearby passes a grey metal gate to the building, maybe a house with black windows and a big unreadable in peripheral vision word on the front. And in front, near the street corner two horses without anything lower than their knees, but happy and seemingly smiling, trotting around on their amputated stumps, wrapped in dirty rags with saddles on their backs. I'm scared, I want to vomit, I want to hysterically cry, get away from me with your kindness. I don't want your friendliness. You're You're no longer living, get get away from me! I'm not like you! You disgust me. That's not life! A woman nearby says "look at them they are healthy and living too". No, that is not living. Stop smiling! I run, backwards and why am I here, was something happening a minute ago? I feel indifferently calm and step further, through gray streets and near pale, naked bushes. I look up the sky from where the snow is falling. It's black. And surrounds are nighttime black and white. I'm on a big street. I need to get somewhere. My home. Yes I have to hurry. I run, but my feet feel like they are glued to the asphalt, like I'm under the water in underwater suit. Feet slowly move one by one, slowly stretching, separating from the floor and moving forward, and it takes a push to simply make a step without breaking your legs. The strain in my ankles, so real. I feel so alone on this street, where am I even going? I want warmth. I'm cold. I have to get underground and on the subway. I come to the gates of the station building. I pass through, not paying attention to the look of it. My breasts feel so cold. If only there was someone to hug to them, I want to share the warmth dying out in me with someone before it runs out in vain. I get on the moving steps, I can't remember how they are called. There are people in front of me. The steps move down and they are so steep. So impossibly steep I can't stand. They are so short and the step is so high I fall, they are more and more sharp. I slide down and fall all the way to the bottom. But I take no damage despite all my fear of being hurt. I'm in the hallway. I take steps through it and under the arch to the right. There's the platform. I wait. The platform becomes so smooth I can't stand. I'm sliding down onto the rails and the train is about to come. I have to jump out I have to run. No No I'm I'm about to be run over squashed and cut and bleeding and dead. But the light remains in the tunnel and slides back, almost like a hunter torturing it's prey in wait. I feel observed, I feel scrutinized by someone. By everyone. They know. They know and judge. I run into the opposite tunnel. In the darkness I go and come to the wall. I touch it with my hands. There is a door here. So small. Like my palm. But it's so big, bigger than me. And it doesn't cancel itself. I turn the handle and it opens. I try to squeeze myself, make it smaller, make myself smaller, push through the door frame towards whatever it is there, I have to get there. It is a dream right. And I manage to wish it hard enough and dried out imagination like a desert coughs out a miracle, like a thorn that cuts me to the bone. It's so painful, I'm choking. I'm going to be squeezed to death. I can't breathe. I'm dying. The blood rushes to my throat. It pulses up my veins near my eyes. My red eyes. I see them from a side. I see myself, my red hair, short and ruff and I become smaller and I fall down into the darkness without coordinates like into the black piece of paper. I'm out of the door frame and in the halls of Luna Nova. There is someone approaching. Knock knock. It's the bus driver. He saw me. He knows it's me. Knock-knock. He's nearing on his bus. I have to hide. We have to hide. Quickly, take my hand. My someone, my precious. We are alone here. But he is near. We have to run. So we run through the halls under the constant scrutinizing eye. The driver is near. He circles around us. Quickly, hide, hide somewhere. I don't want to take the blame. I'm so weak, so fragile. I don't want to feel pain. I'm so vulnerable, so jelly-like in my body under a weak, dry membrane of my translucent skin. We are on the open field behind the windowed walls. You say we should hide in this tall autumn field grass. But he will see us. He will come out of this arch and, circling around on his bus he will see. And then we will hurt. Quickly, into this outhouse toilet. He won't look here, he won't think we hid there. You first, I'll hide you behind my back. I'll cover you. Push to me, push as hard as you can so you almost disappear so he won't realize you are here. There is one wall lacking and one wall covered with glass to it's middle, but I'll look in front of me and it won't matter. The shadow hides us. Here he comes. He is here. He circles once. He circles twice. Cast. Cast it. You have to remember the white spell and cast it. You pray as hard as you can. Knock knock-knock. But you are not on time. He saw us. He realized and he shoots. You die first as I'm holed through with bullets and it's so alien to me. Those holes. So alien in me. So unneeded in my construction. Construction. So holed. Like in a form made out of clay. And I'm in blackness. Is this death? I feel nothing but holes in me. I'm shrinking. You are gone. Only a shadow of you on my back. So lonely. Alone. I'm pulled pulled.

Knock-knock.

\- Professor Ursura?

*Who, who is that? Where am I?*

Ursula tiredly tore her eyes open, with her head uncomfortably laid against the wooden plank of her couch's back. With neck bent back at 90 degrees and almost numb, she supported her head with her arm as she tried to rise it. Or at least even it out. Neck unresponding to the nerve input suddenly seemed so fragile, it felt like any strong movement will damage it. So Ursula moved carefully, trying to understand what was going on. So suddenly pulled back into reality, it took an effort to recognize the surroundings. The ceiling, a tall dome up above, shrouded in shadows and walls, stretching down with walls to the floor, where her modest furniture, most of it predating her lodging in the tower, stood. Her table, cluttered with papers and books, her wardrobe, closed shut and a chair nearby with her tracksuit and sweater thrown on the seat. Doors to the bathroom and outside. Telescope and constellations dome, along with other instruments. Alcor, calmly sleeping on his perch near a shelf stand. Everything was cloaked in light blue dusk, as the sun was leaving its last red rays over the wall, looking out through the opposing window towards the forests.

*It was a dream.*- sighed Ursula. With sticky horrors of her nightmare being only a vision, a sense of calm safety overtook her, not the first time, not the last. *All a dream. Again, like always.* It comes and goes, almost every night, a nightmare in varying tastes and flavours, like a curse, but relentless and incurable. Nothing Ursula tried chased these visions and fears away, so rare was a night that brought rest and peace. Over the years she came to realize that the source of the anxiety and pain was her past, deeds so against her nature and character that committing them tore her inner serenity away. As long as she lived with that guilt, shunned deep from the first glance, but in reality a gash easily bleeding from the smallest touch, her night rest would be a goal beyond her touch.

*But something happened, didn't it? I didn't do anything, but there were those two peaceful nights, like a memory from the time before my birth. The serenity... What caused it?* - wondered Ursula, tiredly picking up her thoughts as her sense of reality slowly returned to her, occupying her brain, like glue squeezed from a tube. There was something, coming to her to remind her. Something she forgot. The thought ran to her through the halls of her consciousness, hurrying to deliver the message. The steps louder and louder. Closer and closer. Something she noted, something today...

*Oh right, Akko!*

* * *

Akko was standing near the door. With long day past her, she was ready to have supplementary lessons with Ursula. Who didn't come to class. The girl came to the same room as yesterday, but Ursula wasn't there yet. Thinking nothing about it, after all, a professor was probably occupied with important tasks, girl waited near the door. As time passed, she started feeling unrest. Doing circles in front of the door bored her, and concentrating on her wand as a homework was the last thing she would do, satisfying herself with a thought that there was no use for it – she could be interrupted any moment. Like right now. Ri-ight now!

But nothing happened, and the professor didn't show up. With time passing by, Akko started feeling uneasy. The day wasn't exactly kind to her, failing to take off on her broom and such. So this hang up with after-class was unpleasant. What if she came to the wrong place? But she was quite certain this was the same classroom. Same door. Closed, Akko pulled and pushed it. Just in case. Same doorknob, covered in some sort of muddy film where fingers didn't grip it usually, dirty from being uncleaned for years. The girl swiped her palm on her skirt. Same dusty hall in the less used part of the school, with sand and crumbs of a mural on the ceiling crunching under her feet. She didn't think of herself as a scatterbrain, so she was certain she took all the right turns to get here.

Maybe they were supposed to schedule ahead in the morning? But if so, Professor Ursula would have told her that. When she came to the room to deliver the broom, she said nothing about supplementary classes. It was logical to think that nothing have changed.

A traitorous thought somehow slithered into her mind.

Maybe she was abandoned?

Akko shook her head. No. There was no reason for that. Sure she was a beginner. And her first two days didn't show her being a savant, but that was exactly the reason she got assigned a tutor. And it didn't seem like she dropped the ball yesterday. On the contrary, Ursula came to her dorm today, so everything was in order. But why is she not coming?

Akko almost decided to go and get a key to open the door beforehand and wait for Ursula inside. Wouldn't that be nice? Professor would come, and the door would be open. Besides, she can sit on the chair and not on the windowsill, like she was doing right now, looking down the hall and waiting for the moment her teacher would show herself. Expectations were tickling Akko from the inside, with every second promising a change of pace.

But nothing happened, and the sun, warming her back through the dusty, stained glass, was setting down. The wall in front of her went yellow. And as the clear, cookie cutter form of window and her silhouette with characteristic sapling of hair on her head moved and stretched little by little, the wall went orange, then red. Time was slipping away and the wait has became unbearable. Soon, the shadow disappeared, as the glare of the sun finally sunk down behind the trees. And Akko waited. An unusual behaviour from her. Her staple would be to run somewhere, do something, not just sit there and wait, no matter how itchy for action she was. Go and try to find the person, or simply ditch the affair. But strangely, Akko found herself eagerly waiting in one place for what seemed to be hours. There were no clocks in the hall, and autumn sun was not the way Akko counted time, so she was long since slipped into timeless, rubbery anticipation of the event. She sat on the windowsill, swinging her legs, going over everything that happened today, and yesterday in her mind. Sometimes she thought of Ursula, wondering what she was like. After all, she was her mentor now, and that felt so new and interesting, so professional. She was a full-fledged apprentice, with a cute senior to study under! Akko hummed happily, closing eyes in bliss of events moving along so joyfully...Cute? Akko's thoughts found some anchoring over this. *Well* - she thought - *she is pretty. She is tall, and has nice, puffy hair. Although maybe if she let it down it would be even better. H-hmm She was so patient yesterday...I feel like we would have great time together. Ohh I have so much to learn! Every day can be an adventure! Well, unless it's a boring day, like yesterday.* An image of Ursula, patiently explaining to her the details of lectures, with her eyes looking at Akko with a gentle hope of girl understanding the basic concepts swam up from her memory. Her eyes. Akko's mind, waving through images of new experiences while waiting, smoothly fixated on one particular part of the visage. Red eyes. Tired eyes, with small bags underneath, but still so...captivating. So different from other eyes Akko saw recently. And overall. These eyes, they had something about them. Something... Akko didn't really word her thoughts right now, half-dreaming on the window, flowing through her memories, but the feelings were there. It was them, who made the message to the girl's mind. Heart spoke to her, while mind eye saw. And the heart told her that these eyes, tired, but hopeful red eyes meant something. They wanted something, meekly expected and hoped. They could give, but was there anyone who took it? Akko felt it. These red eyes got her attention as the memories slipped by. Red eyes made her feel unrest inside. Of what kind, the girl was not sure and didn't bother deducing, but the eyes were awaking something in her. Something distant, something sweetly lingering, new and yet old, unexplainable in common terms, nostalgic yet unknown, something stretchy, elastic and firm as a rubber car tire is, tugging at lower corners of her breast muscles as that feeling made a pull in her central chest, right where the center was. And as Akko thought about these eyes, something awoke in her. An interest. She wanted to see them again. And that interest brought her back outside her head, to the now dusky hallway where she sat in the dust and sandy crumbs, on the cracked windowsill backing the cloudy glass, waiting for the person who most likely would not come today. Yes, she was still sitting in the hall, there was supposed to be a lesson today!

Akko just couldn't wait anymore. She was patient, for a while. She even felt anxious. For a while. She even half-dreamed. For a while. But now she needed some action. An input, of any kind. Just sitting here like that was beyond her patience anymore. And patience she showed enough for a one day.

\- Yoshh, just gotta do it! - jumping off the ledge said Akko. It was decided – no more waiting. With so much time gone Professor Ursula was probably already in her room. So why not go directly to her and get the answers? Maybe they would even study right then and there!

And so, Akko found herself standing in front of a wooden door leading into the Astronomy tower.

*Wow, she has a whole tower to herself. You bet that's because she is smart. Smart and younger than all other teachers.* Akko smiled. *H-hm, and she is my personal mentor! Must be cool, living in a whole tower, like a fairy-tale witch. Yes, this is just like I imagined witches live!* And not wasting another moment Akko confidently took an antique, bronze door knocker's handle bolted to the door, and gave an assured couple of knocks. As the metal connected to the door, a peculiar brisk sound could be heard, surely noticed from behind the door, since young girl heard a muffled caw coming from the inside.

But a minute passed and nothing happened. Akko gave another determined knock.

\- Professor? Professor Ursura, are you there? - she added.

\- Caw-caw!

Akko was starting to get nervous. This disappearance of her professor have started to make her anxious, and now she didn't know what to do. She tried to look into the small window in the door, but it seemed that she was too short for it, even jumping up didn't help much. Akko nervously put her ear to the door. Inside, there was some sort of shuffling heard, someone was surely there, albeit non-responding.

\- Professor Ursula?

\- Ah, y-yes? Who is it? - finally a response came from inside the room. Akko let out a peaceful breath, finally assured of something.

\- It's me, Akko! We have appointed a lesson for the evening. But there was no one in the class that we sat at yesterday so I came here.

Some panicked movement could be recognized inside the room and as the steps hurried to the door a "Right , right, I'm coming!" was heard.

* * *

As the voice from behind the door called for her, Ursula finally came to her logical mind, remembering that the day was not over, she fell asleep, but there were still after-classes with Akko. Which, judging by the shadows, were supposed to start quite a while ago! She quickly stood up and hurried to the door, but remembered a particular thing midway, as she glanced over her familiar.

\- Alcor, hide hide! - she whispered, waving her hand at him.

Bird turned his eye to her and bent his neck.

\- Alcor, she might recognize you! She is obsessed with Shiny Chariot!

\- Caw?

\- Alcor please don't be like that now!

Luckily, the bird decided to help Ursula in her secrecy and flew upwards to the second level of the room, hiding there in a warm corner. With this measure done, Ursula took the doorknob and opened her door.

* * *

As Akko stepped away from the door, it opened and blue-haired woman stood in the doorway.

\- Professor, the after-classes, what about them? - Akko said shyly, now a bit unsure. After all, visiting teacher's personal quarters was quite new. And, despite exciting, not exactly ordinary. In fact, Akko suddenly felt quite conscious that it is quite personal thing to do, and as she looked into the bloodshot red eyes of her mentor, her voice betrayed her and a timid question came out, instead of bright response like usual.

\- Oh! R-right! Of course, I'm sorry, I just fell asleep for a while. I'm late to them right? - Ursula's voice got progressively more panicked as she held her hands together – I had quite a day, so I just wanted to rest for a bit and then fell asleep. I didn't want to skip them or ditch you, don't be afraid!

Akko stood in front of Ursula, looking up at her with expectation. There was something about her professor, something in this panicked grip of hands, scattered look on her face and high tone of her mumbling. And those red eyes. Despite being bespectacled, tired and timid, hastily trying to explain the situation to Akko, they still held something mysteriously attractive about them, something that caught Akko's attention. And even in the scattered mess of explanations Ursula found herself in right now, Akko's attention to her face didn't go unnoticed with her. As the girl was silently standing in front of her, looking up in her eyes with a strangely serene and mesmerized look on her cute face, Ursula stopped her rambling and turned her eyes to Akko. Something clicked inside her, making her suddenly calmer.

\- Yes, Akko, what is it? – she tried to make her voice sound as friendly as possible addressing the silent girl in front of her.

Akko didn't know what came upon her, but in a wave of complete honesty she straightly blurted out:

\- Professor, your eyes...

\- Mm? - Ursula blinked and smiled vacantly.

\- They are so pretty... - absentmindedly said Akko. For some reason Akko felt like saying this right now would be the most suitable. She was timidly holding her trophy seven-starred wand in front of her, close to her chest, trying to give herself a little bit more confidence, for some reason feeling somewhat shy right now. Staring into her teachers surprised and somewhat confused eyes put somewhat a spell on her, quite different from supposed in such situation. Wine coloured eyes looked upwards from under the lowered forehead, trying to hide, yet tempted to look as much as they could into these suddenly mysteriously, unexpectedly mesmerizing rubies.

\- W-well thank you! Ha-ha~ - smiled Ursula. If there was a wall of pacing between them, blocking the real deal of after-classes, it was gone now. Two girls silently found themselves on a mutual, shared understanding. Smiling warmly, Ursula opened the door wide and stood aside, inviting Akko inside with a turned hand.

\- Why don't we study here, instead of going to the classroom so late?

\- Alright!

Smiling and somewhat warmed, the girl entered the room.

Immediately Akko was surprised. When she stood at the door she expected an ordinary room. Not a dorm-like cell, of course, but nothing palace-like. But now, entering professor's quarters, she was amazed. Ursula's "room" was actually like a tall chapel under a dome. Tall walls rose up for several meters to the upturned cup of the ceiling ribs, coming together around a disk. Staring with an open mouth at it, Akko noticed a protruding seam, running from the disk down to a place where cup merged into a vertical wall.

\- Feeling surprised? - said smiling Ursula, coming from behind and standing near.

\- A-haa... - answered the speechless guest.

\- You probably expected something less spacious, didn't you? - professor looked at her student with a quirky glint in her eyes.

\- Y-yes – facing the tower's vast insides, Akko decided not to say what exactly she expected. It didn't matter anymore.

\- You know, this tower is called Astronomy tower for a reason, and not because of me living here. This is actually an observatory, albeit last time it was used was around fifty years ago. This seam – she pointed at the protruding line in the dome – is the place where the dome can open wide, so the public can observe the stars and cast maps under the revealed sky. Though nowadays, with interest waning, it is not needed anymore, so I was invited to live here. There even used to be a big telescope installation in the center of the room – the witch pointed at the circular marks and dents on the floor – but it...well, it got sold a while ago.

With a sad smile she added

\- World has it's own rules.

Getting somewhat used to being in such space Akko lowered her head and looked around. On the second glance it did feel that this place was not planned to be a living room. All the furniture couldn't handle such volume on it's own, given that there was not much material possessions to begin with. Table, chairs, wardrobes, couch and other useful things clung to the walls like shy children. None of them dared to try and conquer the floor space, preferring to circle it while safeguarding themselves by holding to the walls. It made them look even smaller than usual, giving the tower even more imposing size. Akko looked around, stepping carefully around the floor while Ursula came to the table and started clearing the papers away. Circling the room, Akko noticed several dumbbells sitting near the pretty beat-up looking couch. They looked surprisingly heavy, not aligning with the image Ursula presented. "Must be used in some star-related things". As she came to some sort of cane on a stand, with newspapers laid under it covered in what looked to be some white plaster, blue-haired woman invited Akko to join her at the table.

\- So, let's get started, shall we? - rolled the dice Ursula, while casting some fire under the kettle.

\- Alrighto! – answered Akko, while turning around. Time to study. Girl put on her best work face and joined her professor confidently.

\- So, Akko, how was your day like?

Akko shrugged her shoulders. A shadow briefly visited her face, turning her eyes left towards the stack of papers on the table.

\- Okay, I guess. - the voice clearly betrayed it's owner, noting that it was not an okay day.

\- What troubled you? Were the lessons complicated?

\- Well...I kind of didn't get some things...

\- Which ones? We can go over them for a start. Were there any problems with Astronomy? I did give you only a vague introduction...– softly asked the older witch.

\- Well...it was kind of hard for me to get all of it... Don't get me wrong, it was clear, it's just... - Akko's upbeat voice gradually lost its spark, sounding quieter with every word.

\- What? You can tell me anything – Ursula tried her best at sounding trusty. She really wanted to be useful and helpful, and sensing that Akko was down awakened some sort of protective urge in her.

\- I didn't manage to fly during Broom Flying. And it kind of made me sad. So I didn't understand the Astronomy that well... - followed the girl, drawing circles on the table with her finger.

\- You couldn't fly? - softly spoke her mentor.

\- A-ha, couldn't even take off. – Akko sounded even more sad, with eyes looking down and voice almost reaching a whisper – Girls even made fun of me...And I was really looking forward to it...

Ursula felt sympathetic towards the poor girl. She hurriedly flicked through possible cheer up words, but couldn't settle on any. Suddenly they felt so mundane and pointless. She wanted to say something really uplifting to Akko, and not the usual dry officious lines, for they sounded soulless, lacking any compassion. Disliking the result, she uttered with a somewhat warm smile and sad eyes.

\- Well don't let it get you down. You are just a beginner after all.

\- But I have to be able to fly. All witches fly. And Chariot even frew standing up. If I can't even get off the ground, I'm not a witch...

\- Well you just have to continue practicing – Ursula tried to dispel Akko's mood with a simple advice – I think even Chariot trained a lot to fly standing.

\- I guess you're right Professor. - sighed Akko. It didn't really lift her mood, but the advice was simple and logical.

\- Well, practice makes the win.

They sat there in a brief silence, with Japanese girl fighting her sulking emotions to obtain her usual uplifted tune-up.

\- You're right – perked up Akko, snuffing her dim look under the covers of her mind.

\- Well then let's get started, shall we?

And so they sat there, in calming dusk and shadows, a duo gathered near a lamp, drinking tea and following on not very ancient teachings. As the potent brew coursed through apprentice's body, she felt herself attempting to focus on the secrets most beginner level that her fledgling mentor shared with her. And so she spoke, telling young one about the stars and constellations, sky routes and rhythms, deciphering and understanding the message of invisible powers ordering the flow of life. A vigilant apprentice was catching barely a half each time her mentor shared a new secret, unhidden from the common eye. But with a vigorous strain of her young, elastic and fresh mind, young adept tried her best to follow her teacher's explanations. And step by step, the duo, tied by the strive for fabulous and wonderful arcane knowledge, managed to claw their way through the overgrowth of the first chapter of the guide almanac most ignored by the unenlightened peasants. With the time passing by unrecognized, shadows taking over the spacious dome of the Astronomy tower, the moderately wizened teacher let out a mental sigh and hid away the book of multiple celestial secrets, not meant for the unprepared. Guiding a beginner from the very start on her way of magic proved to be a task quite taxing. But the look of eager desire on the features of her young student was a delightful reward for the time harshly spent. Most happy Ursula was, seeing her explanations planting themselves in Atsuko's mind. There was something pleasantly warm in teaching this child, seeing her try her best to follow through, asking the questions most ordinary and repetitive, trying again and again to understand the simplest of steps towards true knowledge. That cute porcelain face, these furrowed brows, these wine-red eyes, all strained with the summoning of all barely existing concentration Atsuko possessed. All of this was a delightful award the Professor of Astronomy wanted for so long. Finally she had someone to guide, to feel useful for.

\- So Akko – Ursula closed the book and dispelled the transparent mapping of the sky she summoned for examples – do you understand it? It's important to start with firm ground upon which the following lessons would build themselves.

\- More or less Professor – nodded Atsuko.

*More or less... that doesn't cut it. But it seems like we won't move further today. She tries her best, but her comprehension reaches its limit. I guess we will continue with stars tomorrow.* - thought Ursula. They still had some other things to go over this evening, so spending any more time on Astrology was, sadly, not realistic.

\- So – Ursula clasped her hands with a smile – let us move on to the next thing. You also had Black Magic today, right?

\- Yes.

\- An introductory lesson, I suppose. How was it? Did you get it?

\- To be honest – a frown threw its shade on Akko's features - I didn't get what we were doing on Burack Magic. We wrote on cards, then Professor gathered them and shuffled and we were supposed to understand something. And then we just sat there gripping our wands.

\- Aah, well, she is like that – smiled Ursula, scratching her cheek – I remember us doing the cards too. It's supposed to make us see ourselves as a whole class. Different people, but studying together or so like that.

\- Did you understand it back then? - asked Akko, interested to know a more personal experience.

\- Well...I think no ha-ha. I was quite impatient in my youth.

\- Impatient? - wondered the girl – but you are so patient with me and students.

\- Well...I guess I just matured a little bit. - smiled Ursula, looking at the lamp. Warm light cast its shine upon her features as she reminisced her first lesson. Something sad showed itself for a moment, a memory fluttering its wings over Ursula's tired eyes. Or maybe that was just a trick of the light?

\- But what about wand gripping? - Akko seemed more concerned with that.

\- Oh, that one is simple – Ursula turned back to the lesson – Black Magic needs a solid concentration and firm, collected control of magical energy. You have to train it every day, improving your control. This wand gripping is the simplest exercise.

\- But what am I supposed to do? Or feer? I didn't feel anything at all... - pouted Akko.

\- Just relax for a start. You don't have to be tense to do it. It would actually block your progress. - Ursula soft smile lightened her features mildly, velvet cheeks looking so comfortable in the glow of table lamp as her kind eyes looked at Akko from under long, beautiful eyelashes, so often overlooked behind her glasses. – In fact, why don't you try it right now? - invited professor, happy to provide a more thorough advice.

Akko took out her wand eagerly. Despite the exercise promising nothing flashy, she was glad to move to something practical and on-hand. Besides, she felt that with Ursula's patience, she may actually achieve something. Or at least get a clear start. Overall, the thought of doing something together with a real witch made her feel a rising giddiness inside her stomach. There certainly was a difference between class and after-class. And not only in the tempo of the action.

\- Alright, so I just grip it rike that? - Akko took the wand into her hands, choking it at the handle as she held it in front of her.

\- Well, with minor adjustments – Ursula answered - Don't hold it near your chest, the bent hand will distract you and harden your breathing. Try to get a straight angle in your elbow for a start.

Akko adjusted her hands, pointing her wand like a knife at Ursula. Despite not understanding much, she did feel a slight difference in her muscles and sides of her chest.

\- Yes, just like that – supported Ursula, sensing how much a simple praise can do to a student. Though she tried to not overblow it, or else it would feel like she is praising a retard for breathing through nose. But she knew what it is like – to fail at simplest thing, and how much a friendly word can help. And deep down, she had so much friendly words and care, and no one to share them with.

\- But don't choke the wand.

Akko raised her puzzled eyes at her professor. Choking? Looking back at her wand with the same gaze of blind eyes in front of mystery so alien to human mind the sole vision of it would drive a person incurably mad so the eyes are kept blind and bland, like of a blind fish, she couldn't get it. Hands like hands, gripping the wand. She looked at Ursula again.

\- The wand, you're choking it. - feeling a stumble, Ursula chuckled to cover her slip up. Looking Akko in the eyes she tried to either soften the words or explain more thorough.

\- When you hold it with your whole knuckle, like you are gripping a knife it is called choking. Imagine the wand like a living being, with end of handle being its neck-

\- Oohh I get it! - finally Akko saw it. She really was gripping her wand with both hands like it was a neck of some idiot who said blasphemies against Chariot so foul they clouded Akko's mind and soul and who also happened to be comfortably weaker than her.

She eased her fingers, moving them lower, the tense feeling leaving her tendons. Ursula twitched to fix Akko's fingers more, but stopped midway. She was striken with a sudden anxiousness that touching fingers, a gesture so personal, too personal for now, would be too much. Despite warming up to the girl in no time, she barely knew her and already she was feeling friendly towards her, she didn't want to appear too needy of friends or contact. She wouldn't mind touching her, she was actually starting to feel a small desire for it. A shoulder to shoulder, or elbow to elbow. Just feeling soft warmth of a friendly human nearby. But she didn't want to ruin it by acting too fast or early. Ruin what? Too fast with what? Overthinking such details, minute to an ordinary person, just proved that Ursula was... not in the most sociable position with a lot of friends, so to say. Though all of these were purely Ursula's fears. Fears born from her unwanted solitude and gripping fear, rooted deep in her wounded mind and soul. If she didn't pay it any mind and just adjusted Akko's grip, the girl would not think anything equally. It's Astrologist's own impulse that would give away her nervousness. For Akko, such contact would mean nothing. Seriously, it's just a grip adjustment. So sensing Ursula twitch, Japanese girl rose her eyes to her teacher.

\- Akko, imagine you're holding... erm.. well, holding something fragile. Or thin. Well, hold the wand with your fingertips. Like a pen or maybe a fork, for a start.

The student moved her fingers so only the fingertips touched the wand, holding it gently.

\- Yes, like that. - encouraged her Ursula – Now close your eyes and concentrate.

\- But on what? - furrowed her brows the brunette.

\- Well, try to imagine your veins and magic flowing through them. Oh! – a glimpse of revelation appeared on Ursula's face – In fact we should've started from this.

Akko opened her eyes and eyed her professor as she stood up and went to the book stand near the wall. Going through various binders she rested her finger on one particular and pulled it out. Back at the table she opened the big atlas on the scheme of a human. Pointing at the net of nerves, or maybe veins encapsulated in a silhouette of a person, she explained to Akko.

\- I should have started from this actually. You see...

And as Akko gave Ursula all her miniscule attention, the older witch explained to her how the body handles magic energy. How it is taken within pores just like air by lungs, how it moves through the body through the net of nerves, how it flows into the magic wand through fingers and so on. Akko nodded looking from the spread to Ursula and back, trying her best to understand the simple fundamentals. Finally considering the explanation plentiful, Astrologist asked her disciple if she got it. Satisfied with a vigorous nod, she proposed to Akko to try it again. Her student took out the wand, and, taking proper position, tried her best to calm down and concentrate, try to feel what little mana she had flowing through her body.

As soon as the girl closed her eyes a multitude of pointless, but very audible thoughts torrented her mind with a selfish desire for her attention. Bits of the passed day mixed with images she saw today, stockpiling upon faces of professors and students, culminating with echoes of everything she heard today. And the more Akko tried to push the thoughts away, the stronger and stickier they became. Trying her best to push the quarrel away with one hand inevitably pulled her other hand into the stickiest glue-ish dough of her vital mind. In a moment girl found herself as far away from concentrating as possible, her eyes feeling even more open than when they were looking at Ursula, with eyelids burning up. Unable to handle it, she gave up.

Exhausted, Akko let out a sigh.

\- Ahh it's just so hard to concentrate! Professor Ashura is there a trick or something to herp?

\- Well it can be hard for a beginner – smiled Ursula and with a small confident puff of her chest added – But you have me with you. Why don't we try pushing the thoughts out together?

\- But how? - said the girl, turning her head to the side like a bird.

\- Gmm...for a start close your eyes again.

\- Girl diligently followed, hurrying to get results. Even that rose up her attention, pushing the "calm" task away.

\- Alright Akko, what do you see?

\- A lot.

\- Well take a deep breath for a start. Just a deep, relaxing breath.

The girl puffed her chest out and let out a loud stream of air from her mouth.

\- Alright, but try to let it out longer than breathing in – smiled Ursula. She was liking this step by step guiding thing. Someone was actually listening to her helping for a change.

\- So – Ursula started talking softer – Breathe like this for ten times. Slowly count each one of them.

Akko fidgeted a little on her chair.

\- And if you still see something, just let it pass, don't pay attention to how bright or vivid the imagination can get. Just let it go by like a movie. The more you strain, the more it lingers – whispered Ursula.

With the last words Akko finally stopped fidgeting. Taking a couple seconds of silence and whispering exhaling she seemingly relaxed. From time to time, a glimpse of strain furrowed Akko's brows and her cute nose. Soon a small tremor shook the floor under Ursula. With a curiosity to find the source of elastic wave going through the wooden floor planks, woman brought her eyes down and immediately noticed the source. Her fledgling student's foot was doing a light, but very rhythmical heel bouncing. And in a moderate jiffy it started picking up pace. As the amplitude rose, a growl joined in and with a shout the meditation session collapsed.

\- Arrrgh I just can't sit still doing nothing! - Akko snapped her eyes open with a desperate cry.

\- Ca-calm down Akko, it's nothing fatal! - brought her arms up Ursula.

\- But sensei, how do other do it so easily?

\- Easily?

\- Yes! Everywhere you look people just sit down and meditate for hours, and I can't take it! It's so boring! - pleaded the girl.

Dropping her arms down, Ursula looked at the unrested girl.

\- Well... maybe they simply have more experience? You don't know how their first time was. It probably took years of dedication to get things right... - a shadow ran over Ursula's face, akin to a slight cloud on a sunny day appearing out of nowhere – You just have to continue step by step, and before you know it, a result will appear.

Akko looked down with concern, thinking, mulling over something. And then it came.

\- You're right Professor! I can't give up – Ursula smiled as Akko's eyes shone up – Shiny Chariot never gave up and so won't I! - Ursula felt a cold fist connecting with her liver.

\- W-well you can take inspiration from you role model, probably – after a long, tiring day, Ursula could only mutter some gibberish as on the autopilot, faced with the pain-bringing name ringing so close, pushing her to react immediately like a thoroughly beaten-up bitch chained in the wilted garden reacts to the swing of an arm of its drunk cretin owner, whether she wanted it or not.

\- Right! - Akko understood it her own way, far too occupied with her inspiration to achieve results than paying attention to Ursula's quivering voice.

And actually attempting it seriously for once, the girl did the freshly learnt steps towards the road to meditation. Sitting quietly, inhaling and exhaling, holding the wand, a peaceful look came upon her face. Ursula, coming together from her reflex, stared at Akko's face as the closest thing to herself. Sitting in sudden silence, with young girl breathing near her, something dawned upon Ursula. The slightly new circumstances of her surroundings pulled a slightly new reception, giving her a slightly new vision. Astrologist looked at her student's diligently relaxed face, exploring like it was her first time seeing the girl. In fact, it really was. Up until now she had only the photograph in Akko's file to check on, and she couldn't stare at the girl when they talked, like she was some kind of novelty in the zoo. But now, Ursula felt she had both the chance and the time to really see her student. Yes, all three minutes, sharply judged Ursula. Five, if Akko was lucky in her attempt.

This straight brown hair, gathered into a childish tail on the top of her head. This concentrated look on her face, trying its best to remain relaxed. These ears, in all their delicate intricate chiseled carvings of soft, gentle curves. The mouth with pink lips, trembling slightly, trying their best to remain still. The eyelids, cut like almonds and eyelashes, so innocent. Soft, porcelain coloured skin on the visage, with traces of light fluff on her lightly pink cheeks. Lightly pink cheeks, so gentle looking. Her brown eyebrows, in determined, vigorous arcs. There was something strangely attractive about her face, something different from the other faces for Ursula, hinting to her to understand Akko's ordinary, young girl features in such particular terms. Looking at Akko closely made Professor feel her mood changing. Something was developing, something small and new. Deep down in the forest of her heart there was a new emotion sprouting. Something yet incomprehensible, but showing itself in small, petite desire. Desire to sit near, desire to talk to, to see her smile and laugh, and be simply, innocently happy together with her. Interest, small push to do something for her, to be useful, kind and gentle. A want to be good, to be of... of what exactly? Helping, or guiding, maybe seeing her grow? Being her acquaintance, or her friend? Being... something. These longings, only sprouting out from the forest bed, from under the leaves and pinecones inside her heart, hardly possible to be put into regular words, mixtures of soft, gently positive feelings. But also somehow sad, nostalgic, restless. Making Ursula both want to look at Akko more and quite possibly even touch girl's palm with her own, even if only with fingertips, feeling their beings connect for a moment and stop it altogether, moving herself to mundane tasks, avoiding this new, unrecognizable, yet feeling so known, novel emotion she felt, already not able to guess what to do with it. The emotion both alien, new, pioneering the uncharted regions of her soul, yet also somehow familiar and long forgotten, nostalgic. Yes, Ursula felt _something_ while looking at Akko's face.

* * *

Was it Akko's imagination making up the desired picture and feeling, or was it really her magic system she didn't know, but she did feel something in her arms. A slightest of the slight tingle, like a mosquito pin in her right forearm. But it was there. It is one thing to expect, believe, plan for something. But when it actually happens, when something new appears, it is completely different. The slight tingle in her muscle was so anticipatedly unexpected for the girl, she immediately broke her stance, eyes flying open, gasp leaving her shocked mouth.

\- Woaaah I felt it! Sensei I felt it!

Startled, Ursula was dragged back into the reality like waking up from a different dimension sleep. Surprised by Akko's outburst of reaction she blinked.

\- What, what did you feel?

\- My magic! In my arm!

\- Really? Well that's wonderful Akko! How did it feel? – joined the fun Ursula, happy with her student achieving something.

\- Amm like a tingle in my right arm – Akko pointed at the spot on her sleeve – There! Like a needre!

A word "needle" can mean a wide array of tingles. In Akko's case it was a very thin and light needle barely piercing her skin. But Ursula, eager to see Akko get result and advance, understood it in her own proportion.

\- Well that's great *though I expected more signals, spread over her arm and feeling different, but well, we have to start somewhere*. See, you are already achieving something! Continue it every day and you will advance! - happily clasped her palms together her joyful mentor.

\- Every day? - a small disappointment slipped through Atsuko's words, noticed by her teacher.

\- Yes Akko, you have to be diligent if you want results. Don't be so sad, think about results. And don't ignore what Professor tells you. So no sleeping in class, alright? - smiled Ursula warmly and playfully.

\- I guess – pouted Akko, but a smile quickly returned on her face – Yes! If I can do it, I'll be closer to be like Chariot!

\- Ahaha, right... So, what was next, astrology, black magic...Broom practice, right?

Akko's smile waned a bit.

\- Right...

A change of mood didn't go unnoticed. Worried, Ursula Quickly asked:

\- Why are you sad? *right, she couldn't take off* Don't be sad that your first try didn't get you results. You just began after all. Other girls had several years of practice. It's just a question of time.

\- But they made it seem so easy... - Akko looked down at the floor.

\- Well, you weren't there when they tried their first flight. - encouraged her Ursula.

\- But I was really looking forward to flying...

\- Ohh don't be so sad, don't let it get you down. You will fly eventually. In fact, why don't we go for a flight right now?

Akko rose her eyes with a question in them.

\- Come on – stood up Ursula – Why don't we fly together on my broom? I'll give you an introduction of sorts.

Akko's eyes shone up.

\- Really?

\- Why not?

\- Oh that's so wonderful professor Ursula! - jumped up the ground bound girl, clasping her hands together – let's go let's go!

\- Ha-ha I'm glad you're eager – said Ursula, going towards her broom near the further part of her room.

* * *

I have some poetry for you, here:

"You're a pancake

Pretending to be rude.

You have a pie.

It's worth a fuck."

So, how do you like it? If not, insert your favourite guitar slick here.

* * *

Akko was ecstatic to get to the broom and finally fly. For real! And even though the actual scenery from the broom was less than exciting, with forest looking like a broccoli plate and Luna Nova's unkempt roofing showing signs of wear and occasional rust patches, it was still magical for Akko. They were high above the ground, with nothing around them but thin air, floating and gliding through the emptiness of not exactly sky, but not earth either.

As they flew in the night, Akko held Ursula's waist gently. At first she was conscious of the fact that she was having physical contact with her professor, whom she met just a couple days ago and just had only third lesson with. Piercing personal space of both of them with such touch somehow made Akko uneasy. For the first time it actually dropped into her attention – beforehand she had no problems grabbing and touching people, shaking their hands, grabbing their shoulders, hugging them and so on. And here she was, flying in the night with a senior witch on a wooden plank, actually so thin and smooth it was a wonder to Akko how she didn't slip off it yet. But holding blue-haired woman's sides with her small palms felt so invigorating and new, somehow very personal and different soon Akko let her anxiety go. She felt more and more close to her professor, each minute of calm flight shaving away the distance between the two of them. Yet the weird, mysterious consciousness of touching Ursula's waist remained, not letting Akko's attention wave to her surrounds.

When it was on the ground, Akko actually didn't think how it would be – to fly on the broom. Holding balance, conscious of the fact that the ground was quite down there and all you had separating you from a harsh return was your own sense of equilibrium – all of that didn't even try to sneak into the girl's head. But now, flying high above the earth, Akko, for the first time in her life, became very attentive of her body. Her shoulders and hips suddenly became very real, very three dimensional, demanding to be aligned or else nothing good would come. Even when she was flying on the plane, it was nothing out of ordinary. But now, in the air, so open to dangers, Akko actually felt uneasy. All she had was her professor, her safeguard rope, tying her to the broom. She felt her knees go tense as her lower stomach went cold. And night calm was certainly not the reason for this.

A sudden light breeze touched her side, nothing like a gust of wind, barely a blow. But for Akko it was enough to demand a tighter grip. Lunging forward she pressed her chest to Ursula's back, wrapping her hands tight around older witch's waist and holding tight.

\- Ha-ha, don't be afraid Akko. I'm good enough to not drop you. - smiled Ursula. A sudden demand of protection made her feel very happy inside. What was so funny about it was unknown, but inside her heart, she felt joy. A joy brought to her by a personal touch, a need, a trust in her. Someone had a faith in her, and this feeling was strong enough to send Ursula's heart fly high as the sky. Such a simple thing as a student clutching close to her was small and unnoticed for someone else, but for Ursula, it was a very big event. Big enough to give her vigour, so strong she felt like she could do anything right now. Her smile grew as she felt thin hands, wrapped around her stomach and a chest, nested on her back. A warmth, spreading from her back to her sides and reaching deeper. How long ago was the last time she felt this? Like a blanket covering her body felt Akko's touch to Ursula.

Akko sensed it. The calm assurance that Ursula was projecting outward, her high spirits, her confident grip on the broom's handle, her unshakable balance. Her joyful mood. Being so close to her made Akko feel safe. All the worries about falling off slid away without a notice as she felt the strong back under her torso. So strong and firm and the waist so fit. Akko was surprised, she didn't think Ursula had such a strong back. It was like she was prostrating herself over a warm rock under a soft cloth. She felt herself being taken by this firmness and protection, trusting it wholly. Relaxed, she rested her stomach to Ursula's lower back for support and, hugging her with the clinch of both arms, enjoyed the flight.

The stars rose high and the sky went deep blue as the glaze and glare of the dusk subsided as the night took her full rights, welcoming two witches with mystery of the jeweled dome above their heads. As Ursula prompted Akko to look up, the young adept was mesmerized by the intricate bottomless shine of faraway worlds, so bright yet so distant, eternally distanced from man, leaving only tantalizing and enchanting illusion of arm-length proximity. And gazing up, with words lost, Akko was gently taken by her visions of her beloved heroine, her dearest friend and role model example uniting herself with the overhead innumerable lamps in fantastic and unspeakable beauty of a magic dream.


	8. Careless Whisper

**Chapter 8**

 **Careless Whisper**

-Aruright girs! I'm off to Professor Ursura!

Active steps down the hall signaled Akko going away to the after classes. And though there was plenty of time until the appointed moment, she wanted to be there earlier. It was only her second supplementary class, she didn't want to be late and give herself a bad image in the eyes of her new guide. Plus, if she stayed in the dorm, she would be seeing her friends doing their homework. The one she was supposed to join. And biting the dusty books was not the thing she wanted to do right now. Yesterday with Ursula was fun, she had some hopes for today, and while anticipating after-classes she couldn't sit down and give it all to the boring numerology or...what was it... Linguistics? Whatever, it could wait. After all, there was a whole day until the second time she would sit there, she had enough space to wiggle. Tomorrow was all new classes anyway.

Seems like her roommates were of somewhat same opinion on the question. With a small burner and a vial on it in front of her, a hunched unremarkably dull haired girl sat in front of the table, staring down the solution inside. The potion brewing was mesmerizing to Sucy. When she sat down in front of the flasks, nothing mattered anymore. She could stare at the brewing potion for hours, noting every bubble, every change of colour, every fizzle inside the liquid. She felt like her spirit was leaving her body, her arms and legs slowly, gently becoming less and less present, dissipating into thin air, with only her potion mattering for her. In return, she could vouch she could feel the changes in the flasks like it was her own body. Nothing was interesting outside, a bomb could drop by and she would not be bothered by it. Why would she? In front of her, a whole new existence was coming to life. A new entity of her creation. A new brew. She was feeling it, understanding it, hearing it. Its voice, its desire. Compared to this, what could her surrounding peers offer? "Nothing" would be Sucy's answer. Maybe it was her blood talking, maybe her personal preference, but potions seemed the most interesting thing in the world for her. That, and one more thing. But not like her classmates would understand. She could read them like blank slates they were. Nothing interesting. No particular talents, no particular interests, no drive or goal and certainly no special destinies or something like that. Boring mediocrity all around. Maybe if some of them had something they knew a thing or two about she would talk with them. She was not antisocial. At least didn't consider herself like that. It was simply not interesting to try and socialize with boring people who couldn't talk about something with some heart behind it for at least five minutes. She wanted a pleasing discussion that would be interesting, maybe even insightful. Learn something new or at least feel a kindred spirit of a person deep in his interest. That would be a dialogue or something. But she was yet to see someone in this Academy being zealous about something of curiosity like she was about potions and mushrooms in particular. *Shiny Chariot doesn't count.* - remarked herself Sucy. But still, a symphathetic *...maybe* did immediately appear in her mind. She would not be desperate to consider Akko's obsession with a performer as proper as her flight through the vast world of concotions. Besides, she was suspecting Akko was talking in circles and making up trivia on the go. Sucy was not listening that good to all that ramble, but her ears were not deaf. But deep down, in the most neglected and shadowy part of her mind a tiny glimpse of esteem towards the loud girl loomed. Not wanting to accept it, Sucy did feel respect and interest towards the girl's audacity to talk so loud about her shameful interest, interest shunned by everyone around. Audacity, or idiocy.

Meanwhile, the flask's contents have just changed its tint to just right colour, signifying the next step. With a firm yet silently careful grip, young brewer pinched flask's neck with a pincer and poured the contents into a cup. Adding several slices of mold-like mushrooms and toadstools, she started slowly churning the mix. Trained arm moved gently in small amplitude as the stinky abhorrent flesh was dissolved by the ominous fizzy liquid, blasphemous scum rising to the top of the glass cup. With a small slotted spoon, crispy clean in its nickel shine, girl carefully got rid of the loathsome froth. Yet another crime against nature committed in the name of moderate entertainment. The fiendish concoction was reaching its middle stages of creation. Satisfied with the foul process' look, sinful alchemist put the result into a bottle of dark glass, together with already poured liquids, and stored it in the lurking shadows under her bed. Tonight, she won't fear sleeping above it. Tomorrow though was another story altogether.

\- How is the potion going, Sucy? - a voice brought Sucy back from the precipice of potion land she was about to exit anyway.

\- Hm? - she turned her eye towards the source. Her ginger roommate was looking at her from the top of her bunk, eyes expecting something.

\- Was it a success?

\- ...it is moving alright.

\- Well I'm glad to hear that! - smiled Lotte. Silence befell both of them. Pale violet haired girl turned back to the flasks, pulling out her wand and starting the clean up. With simple spells bloats and foam dissolved on the used vials, making them squeaky clean again, the fetid odour going back to where it came from. One by one Sucy returned them back into stands. There was a certain air of calm disinterest around her, making the feel of time in the room feel dragging slower and dough-like.

\- So, what was that potion? - tried Lotte again.

\- Nothing much – replied the girl without emotions.

\- Uh-hum - a slight silence befell them. The talk was clearly not picking up. Lotte tried again. Mulling over topics of discussion she tried the one somewhat similar to hers.

\- So... you probably read a lot of books about potions.

\- Not much - after a generous pause replied the girl.

\- So where did you get your knowledge? Oh I know! - chirped Lotte – Your parents probably taught you!

\- Yes.

\- That's great! - clasped her hands Lotte in an attempt to liven up the room. Crawling to the ladder she climbed down. - So you are from the alchemist family! I never met someone like you before.

The silence instead of reply invited continuation. As Lotte stepped towards the nearby table and moved the free chair she added:

\- I was the only child around my district who knew magic, so I never got to see anyone else who was taught by their parents. What was it like – learning potions?

\- It was...alright – came a motionless reply.

\- Do your parents specify in potions or it's just something you liked? - the ginger didn't give up so easily. Sitting nearby she started sorting her notebooks to busy her hands.

\- They just showed me things until I was interested in something. I got interested in mushrooms. Nothing exceptional there. - a bored eye moved to look into the window, where sun was starting to set. Soft orange beam slid into the room through open window, bringing the scent of fresh forest air and birds' chirping. Thinking about something, Sucy decided to add – My parents mostly do various potions.

\- That must be cool, doing potions. My family does magic repairs, but people don't use that nowadays. So we added ordinary shop to our repairs' services. - a hint of sadness slipped into Lotte's voice. Resting her elbows on the table, she stared into the window - And how are potions with your locals?

\- I guess so-so – slowly replied potion chick. Looking at a nearby vial with a leftover of some liquid she picked it up and checked the contents in the sunset's light. Slowly shaking the glass she stared at the residue flowing inside the bluish liquid – My parents do various potions, so they have various clients, not only locals.

\- Not only locals. Cool... - Lotte stared into distance – Where do you live Sucy? A village, or town? Well, if this is not too personal! You don't have to answer if it's too close for you! - quickly straitened herself the girl.

\- Nah, it's alright – blandly answered Sucy. She showed no especial emotion, seems like she didn't mind the questioning. - We live nearby a village. In a house. *Well, there is not much to add anyway.*

\- I see...

Girls sat silently, staring into the window. The sun was setting down as birds were actively dining on bugs and flies in the air. Basic questioning didn't yield that much, nor did it start an actual conversation. And for Lotte this silence and unresponsiveness was uncomfortable. She wanted to befriend Sucy, plus it was polite to get to know her since they are teammates. And she was somewhat curious about potion mixer. Growing up in eastern country, learning something different since childhood – that sounded quite novel for Finnish girl. But so far nothing she brought up did anything. Sucy responded in short, calm remarks and didn't show a hint of interest. It was almost like she was bored by everything, apart from potions. *Maybe I should ask her about mushrooms?*

\- So Sucy... How are your mushrooms growing in this climate? They are probably used to more humid forests?

A lazy silence held up for a second, but the girl did answer with a bit more... input?

\- They are kept in jars exactly for this purpose. I want them at their best. - the tone of the girl invited further questions. Seems like she was somewhat open for this discussion. Lotte came to conclusion that Sucy was not really a long talker on her turn anyway.

\- Are they rare, or simply common magic ones?

\- Well, magic mushrooms are rare anyway, so my family cultivates them in the cellars. But you can use the ones not considered magic half the time,... it comes down to mixing and adding spells. - A tint of friendly gloss glinted in the answer. Seems like Lotte struck a fungous gold vein.

As the sun continued to set down, slowly sliding downwards towards its forest bed, covering everything in its golden shower, watering the still-lifes of dorms in warmth and shine, gently caressing the material of the school before bidding good night to the children and adults alike, the two girls sat in front of the window, seeing the landscape change its colour. A calmness of exchange surrounded them, both gently pleased by the friendly talk they were having. Seems like the upcoming years would not be so boring after all.

* * *

*….And as Edward's hands ran down Dingleweed's lithe torso they both felt-*

Sound of someone skipping loudly down the dorm hall interrupted Lotte's intense fanfic session. And in a moment the growing rumble culminated with door swung loudly open. The Japanese girl came in grinning so happily it was almost audible. She was humming something, her throat rumbling with joy constantly. Jumping to her bed she flopped on it with arms spread.

\- Seems like the class went nice, right, Akko? - a friendly voice came from the top bunk.

\- Mh-hm! You bet! - laughed the girl. - Ursura-sensei took me on a broom flight after the class! Ha-ha-ha!

Looking down from the bunk, Lotte saw a pair of legs in deep blue socks and brown loafers rolling from side to side. Someone was happy.

\- How nice from her. That was your first time flying, right?

\- A-ha! - legs twirled the air like a bicycle.

\- Did you like it?

\- Very! The air is all around you, the view is different, the sky is, like, all around and it's so silent! - ankles accentuated the point by seizurely twirling - And the Stars are closer! Ahhh – the legs relaxed – imagine it, that is the view Shiny Shario saw... how wonderfur~

Lotte, upon hearing such simple, but loud and honest reply, remembered her own first time flying. Just half a meter off the ground. But she was just as joyous about it... Albeit with time the wonder let place for the mundane and regular. When was the last time she herself felt like Akko about magic? Strangely, it was hard for Lotte to remember. *It's nice that Akko got so happy about something she was really looking forward to. Hm~ she brought her broom into class~* Lotte smiled.

\- Hey! - legs sprang to the ground and a face peeked from under the bed upwards. - Did you know that Professor Ursula got a really strong back? Like, really tough!

\- Well she is young. - absently noted Lotte.

\- No, I mean different kind of strong, more than that!

\- How do you even know that? - Sucy, for the first time this evening, decided to open one eye and join the conversation.

\- Well – the voice stumbled - I was scared when we flew so I hugged her from behind. - admitted Atsuko, looking sideways.

\- How cute~ - grinned Sucy.

\- Well you would be scared too if you flew so high! - pouted Akko.

\- I won't. - blandly parried Sucy.

\- Sucy! Don't be mean to Akko. - butted in Lotte, trying to prevent anything rising.

\- I'm not mean. I'm just pointing out that our Aspiring Chariot has a long way to go if she is like that. - stretched burnt-out-violet headed girl.

\- Don't worry Akko. It's alright for your first time, you'll get used to it. - comforted her Lotte. And with a pause added – Just don't lose this heart you got about it.

\- Oh I won't! - perked up aspiring entertainer – Not with magic being so fun!

\- You got some fun coming up to you tomorrow already – poisoned her Sucy. - It's lectures day.

Akko sulked, memories of the first day still fresh, but remembering her after-classes brought her back.

\- Well that depends. Rectures can be not so bad. Ursula-professor talks interesting. Do you know what we are having tomorrow?

\- You're supposed to know it yourself – lazily eyed her Sucy from her bed. - Aren't you a diligent student just like Shiny Chariot?

\- Well all in due time, Sucy! Little steps first! - parried Akko, crossing her arms behind the neck and flopping down backwards. The stars decalcs on the upper bunk came into her vision and her eyesight mellowed. She flew today, and saw the stars...

\- We have White magic, Magic Geostudies and Magic Organisms tomorrow. - Lotte enlightened Akko from up there.

\- Magic Geostudies and Organisms? Sounds mysterious... - a fancy of magical beings traversing jungle-covered mountains littered with western castles and oriental palaces started unraveling in Akko's starry vision.

\- It's not – brought her down Sucy – school just cramped Geology and Geography together to cut down on losses since the amount of students went down. Same happened with biology and botanics of varied sorts. We get "more courses" for the same price, in short. – grinned the girl.

\- It's getting late girls. We should probably go to sleep. - pointed Lotte.

The night fell and with it came drowsiness and sleepiness. Fireflies hovered in distant bushes surrounding ruins near the forest line. Crickets chirped somewhere near the school down the wall, singing in the early autumn night. Akko's Numerology and Linguistic books steadily collected dust on the table. She didn't bother opening them today, rationalizing that she already has had enough studying today. It was easy to poke holes in such logic – all her weekdays were about to be like that. Classes during day and then after-classes with Ursula. But this didn't stop the girl. What could she do, given that Moon script was so foreign and Numerology so boring and cluttered? Eventually she had to understand and accept that Chariot went through them just the same, and if Akko decided that Chariot was the best at everything and wanted to be just the same, that meant hitting the books. But that was in the distant future, looming like a torn underwear wind-swept up on the naked tree by an October storm. For now, only fun existed in her mind. With class boredom in between.

* * *

Sucy was tired. She dreamed badly, with nauseating vistas of abhorrent humanoid fungi trapping her in murky woods, left for dead amidst mushroom-infested carcasses as the fiends closed in on her being her night vision, for which she partly blamed sleeping over the vial she cooked yesterday. But, oh well, such was a part of recipe, though she could arrange a substitute for herself... with said candidate being awfully vocal for the whole breakfast. Sucy stared at her grilled mushrooms as her ears were assaulted by an energetic voice.

\- ...and as I told you, the stars are really different in flight than from the Earth. Ahh I wonder what views of stars Chariot saw in her youth here. Who knows, maybe we even same the same ones!

\- It seems you are no longer afraid of flight, Akko – smiled Lotte, as she politely supported the conversation.

\- You bet! *munch-munch* I can't wait to fly on my own! *gulp* I'm sure next class I will totary fly on my own! - happily answered Akko with her mouth full of potato puree.

\- That means we are going to have a lot of substitutions. - Sucy gave a small crooked smile.

\- Sushyy! You should support your teammate! That's what friends do! - cut her teammate.

Strangely, Sucy remained silent at this remark, instead, after a silent second of stillness, resuming her mushrooms. Lotte glanced at her from her potato porridge.

\- Well if it isn't the Red Team. How's it going girls? - a red-headed girl with green sash closed in on the table, followed by her teammates.

\- Oh hi eee.. Amanda! - happily chirped Akko seeing a familiar face – And Jasminuka, and ...Conus..constu..er Co-nu-stan-ze. Right! Sorry, your name is tough! - laughed Akko cheerfully, scratching her backhead.

Short girl quickly chalked on her board. "Never mind"

\- Oh, you're *c'mon Akko what's the word* dumb! - brightly guessed the girl.

\- Akko, the word is "mute" nowadays, your fifty year old textbook was a bit outdated. - corrected her Sucy.

\- Besides, Constance is not mute, she just talks little. - cleared it Amanda.

\- Well well well look at this. Potato fans gather together - haughtily descended Hanna – especially fitting for you Amanda.

\- Watch it, you. - growled the ginger girl.

\- Hmph, I have nothing to watch for. - nevertheless, the girl glanced at Sucy - Besides unlike you lot – Hanna struck her nose higher – we spent yesterday conversing with Diana herself. Since we are teammates, after all.

* * *

Yesterday.

\- umm... miss Diana?

\- Yes girls – answered the flawless blonde looking away from her notebook - And you can address me simply by my name. Just Diana is enough. - said girl gave them a small smile, though her eyes struggled with showing same emotion.

\- Do you have a minute? We have a question about homework, and you are good at it and all and we thought that maybe you can help us a little. - Hanna clutched her notes, with Barbara peeking from behind.

\- Certainly. I believe I can answer your questions. - she stood up from her chair and went from her alcove towards the table in the room's bigger part where the books and notepads were laying as an impasse.

\- Great! Since we don't get these things at all ha-ha - piped Barbara with a stupid hiccup in the end.

\- Hush it! - squeaked a whisper ponytailed girl giving brunette a tackle in the ribs with her elbow.

\- Now tell me, what seems to be troubling you? - questioned Diana while throwing a glance over the opened pages of Linguistics, tracing notes with a slender finger. *hmm...It seems to be a basic part. Quite simple. This won't take long.*

For the next three hours Hanna and Barbara enjoyed a luxury of being tutored by Diana, going again and again over the basics presented to them on the last lesson. At one point Diana noticed they were going in circles, yet she tried again and again to explain the structure in the simplest terms and examples she could arrange. To no considerable result. She was getting "mildly frustrated" at the lack of results, her upbringing preventing her from getting overtaken by a more intense emotion. She denied herself the pleasure of dropping the quest altogether, going by the policy of patience and help she took as her own since her girlhood. The girls asked her for help and were yet to get a satisfying result, she couldn't just back down. Finally, with the night falling deep upon the school it seems that either two girls finally understood something, or simply gave up, being lost in the throes of language constructions and mimicked acceptance and comprehension. As the blonde went back to her own books she saw the problems would multiply if she continues to be like that with this policy of patience.

* * *

\- Pshh whatever. I wouldn't stand a minute talking to that chick with her attitude. - snickered Amanda, unphased by the boasting.

\- Well we didn't expect you would understand anyway, - retorted Hanna - not with your level of... - an unpleasant pause showed a critical lack of bully vocabulary. Sensing the pause approaching a critical mass signifying a splendid fiasco Barbara came to help from behind Hanna.

\- Knowledge! You won't get Diana with your rebel head! Unlike us! - finished the sentence brunette.

\- So long, potato lovers! - waved her hand Hanna and left, with Barbara giving a farewell snicker and tagging along.

\- Man, what a splinter in the ass. - sighed Amanda – She just can't go without being mean to someone. Now she will talk about being friends with Diana – ginger sticked a potato piece on her fork and looked at it apprehensively – though I doubt that's mutual.

\- She is probably compensating for not being smart or meaning anything herself. Talking about a known girl like they are friends helps her cover her own complete worthlessness and lack of bright future. - blandly branded Sucy while arranging mushrooms on her plate by size and staring at them.

\- Wow. Are you always like that? - stared at her Amanda.

* * *

That was the end for amphetamines. Jimmy Ness dropped the bullet and let out a shout. Second line had just scratched his nose, sending him a surge of fever. With a scream slammed his fist onto a beat-up table, threw a dumbbell into the scrappy wall of his apartment and slid cheese grater over his erect right nipple. Standing up, with what remained of his brains on fire, he ran outside to the Brightonburry's quiet morning streets in his dirty underwear, covered in sweat, shouting and crying. Once again he fought, and once again the drugs won. That was the end for amphetamines. Somewhere far away, girl stood up from their tables and departed for White magic class.

* * *

\- So, you ready for white magic? - threw the question Amanda as Akko marched in the head of their group, straight legs going high up in the air.

\- You bet!

\- Well not to pop your bubble, but-

\- No-no, don't say it! I want to experience it all first hand! - Akko loudly declared her desire to pioneer.

\- Whatever, just don't get your hopes up – let out a sigh ginger.

And so, Akko was dreaming again. Despite it being her first contact with White magic, she quickly lost interest in the introductionary lecture. Short, bored witch, whose name the girl couldn't remember, was dragging something about the sorcery branch and discipline, completely evading Akko's attention. If the talk would had been interesting then certainly Akko would be captivated. Depending on the proportion of words and demonstrations. But this monotone, visually uncaring monologue was not for her. Quickly she lost the line of explanation, then started blinking, then nodding and finally put her cheek on her knuckle and stared vacantly at the black board. Her thoughts drifted towards yesterday and Ursula, the way her professor managed to make lectures more interesting. Granted these were pretty simple intros, and she still didn't open theory books. Or practice on-hands magic. But the time they spent was much more interesting than this. Much warmer, personal, engaging. When Akko was with Ursula she really felt like she was learning something. A small vacant smile appeared on girl's face. Compared to that, this class was some sort of drag, stealing away her time. *Speaking of time, how much it is?* Her eyes moved left – Lotte was noting something. Right – Sucy was staring in front, like usual. You couldn't tell if she was listening or dreaming. But at least she was blinking, from time to time. Everyone took out their wands. Akko livened up, looking left and right. Seems like they were about to practice something, something she missed hearing, like usual. Sadly, it was becoming a dangerous commonity. You better rev it up Akko, or it would end badly.

* * *

Walking out of class, feeling enriched not by new knowledge, Akko was once again feeling let down.

\- I can't believe the class turned out to be so boring! - she cried to no one in particular, but her teammates were near to listen anyway. Lumping her arms down, she dragged herself in front of them.

\- Well what did you expect? *It's Luna Nova* - asked her Sucy nonchalantly.

\- I don't know! - cried the girl closing her eyes – Something? - she turned around – I mean, it's White magic!

\- Do you even know what white magic is? - condescended to the child Sucy.

\- Well, no..!

\- You would if you listened to the lecture.

\- Then it should be more intriguing! - appealed Akko – catch the attention of modern student! We live in 21 century. You have to make it interesting! With modern media you need to fight for attention!

\- And that's why we have nothing electrical here. There is nothing to fight with. - smirked Sucy.

\- *pfff* well... hmm...Lotte white magic is interesting for example! Why can't she be like that? - questioned the Professor's approach Akko.

\- Akko, my magic is only one kind of White Magic. It's not the only one. - calmed her the ginger girl.

\- Well anyway. I hope the next class will not let me down – puffed her cheeks Japanese girl.

\- Akko, the classes are not letting you down. You just have to change your expectations. Don't consider school an entertainment.

\- Yes Akko, school is not supposed to be fun. - added Sucy.

\- And that is what's wrong! They have to make it fun! What's next by the way?

\- Magic Geostudies. You should read the curriculum once in a while. It will help. - one eye glanced at Akko.

Girls came up to the ornately etched wooden door, upon which various symbols and motifs, somewhat of geometrical, crystalline nature, were cut. Minerals transferred into lines and circles, rectangles and bubbles. Swastikas made way to triangles and squares. A brass door handle invited turning and entering inside. Albeit no one was doing that. Half the class just stood there and waited for something. Maybe they were not eager to start learning. Maybe they were just lazy and needed a prompt. Maybe they were afraid. Akko and her crew joined the class and stood at the side of the crowd, partaking in waiting. Somehow the common mood blanketed the trio, Akko just leaned on a windowsill and crossed her legs in wait, with her friends joining her at her sides. Girl's fingers found her Shiny Rod, safely secured behind her back and absentmindedly caressed it. Touching the artifact calmed her and brought pleasant, joyful memories of Shiny Chariot, brightness, stars and dreams, and now – after classes and Ursula. Her kind eyes, her tactful demeanor, her soft words, her blue hair, her cheeks, lips... Akko smiled. Soon a commotion was heard, something attracting attention at the end of the hall. The magic princess, Diana Cavendish herself was closing in with her eyes closed, her two cheerleaders banking her sides a step behind. With a murmur the class parted, making way for the noble. Quickening her pace and brushing past several girls, Hanna clumsily got forward and opened the door for Diana, looking at her shut eye face with a mean grin of superiority over the rest. "Suck on that, you commoners" screamed her face. Or maybe her eyes were like that naturally. With a door held open and Hanna basically in a court valet bow, Diana entered the class with her back straight. Two posses followed with noses high. A silent "Seriously?" could be palpably eaten with a spoon, hanging over the crowd. In silence Avery stretched her arm and closed the door shut. No one was eager to start learning magic.

But eventually everything comes to an end. After an undetermined amount of time an unfamiliar voice was heard by the girls.

\- Don't be so timid girls, my door is always open for eager youth.

Girls flinched and turned their glances towards the source. A woman in Professor garb stood at the edge of the crowd, somehow approaching unnoticed, looking at them with smiling eyes and lips. Her puffy yet silky sleek magenta hair went down from under her hat, framing her face of pale colour and tomato-paste-with-sour-cream coloured eyes. A slight scent of something flowery fresh lingered around her. An apparent Professor of Geostudies observed her new batch of students, glancing over each one at ease. Common silence followed.

\- Well, let me take the first step then.

Said that she stepped forward, the crowd parted and Professor came to the door. Turning the handle she entered inside inviting everyone else to follow.

\- Well well, we seem to have a diligent ones with us today. - said professor as her eyes fell upon Diana and her teammates.

Soon the class was filled as the girls took their seats. Professor introduced herself as Astrid, skipping her surname for some reason and welcoming everyone to ask her about any question arising. Proposing to learn the girls better she started with a roll call and upon reaching the "Kagari Atsuko" her eyes squinted a little as her cheeks rose a bit higher from her ever present smile. Finishing the call, she gave lesson which Akko managed to not sleep through. As the girls were leaving, Astrid asked Akko to stay behind for a word.

* * *

\- So, Miss Kagari, that was quite an entrance you did on the ceremony. - smiled Professor.

\- Ha-ha well... - the girl scratched her back head, not finding anything to answer.

\- I don't blame you. Sometimes this place needs a good shake – Astrid gave her an understanding, yet sly smile, her eyelids over tomato paste coloured eyes twitching a little. - I'm certain you felt it in the air in the couple of days.

\- Well I did feer a little different, expected I mean. But the building is great! *Albeit a little unkempt.*

\- Yes – sighed Astrid leaning in her chair – the school certainly saw better times. Professor are not as engaged as they were in the past. Students don't care as much about magic. They don't even know their heroes nowadays. - a simple cute trap.

\- Yes, I thought just the same! They don't even care about Shiny Chariot! - immediately replied Akko. Who knows, maybe she should have been a little bit more careful about what to voice in front of professors, but she didn't care that much. She didn't want to hide her infatuation.

\- Shiny Chariot? Ahh I remember the girl. - smiled Astrid – Always the troublemaker, but she probably cared about magic more than anyone in her class. I can easily see her now, like it was yesterday, running around the school doing disciplinary chores. But I guess she was just too cute to not care about her behaviour. - a wry smile appeared on her face, cunning glint sparkling in the depth of her eyes.

\- Ahh I wish I could meet her at least once – sighed Akko – I have so much to ask her...And she just disappeared. - she slumped her shoulders, her pipsqueak hair tail going down, mimicking owner's mood.

\- Oh I wouldn't be so hopeless – smiled Astrid, turning to Akko with a grin. - Not like she evaporated in thin smoke, not with her spirit. There are certainly ways to dig her out. I believe you probably have an idea or two yourself. - Professor's cheeks rose to her eyes.

\- Oh I have! - sparked Akko – With this – she thrust her rod forward – Shiny Rod of Shiny Chariot I'm certain I would meet her! It belonged to her, I'm certain it would help me to meet her, even if just once! - with last words said with a sigh, Akko looked at the stars on the wand with belief and longing.

\- That's the spirit miss Kagari! - grinned Astrid. - A believing heart will guide you, certainly. Say, may I take a look at the wand?

\- Of course! - happily chirped Akko. She was pleasantly surprised by a Professor giving attention to the artifact. After all, it was a very peculiar wand, not like any other, and still, no one cared at all about it. Like such items were an everyday occurrence here. But not like anyone else had such a pimping rod.

Astrid took the wand in her hands, holding its ends with her palms. With an enchanted look, her half closed eyes looked at the gems and wood. A glint of memory and reminiscence flashed in the depth of her gaze. What was she thinking about, with her half smile, showing her white front teeth between her lips? Who knows.

\- You know miss Kagari... - started Professor.

\- Hum? - mumbled Akko, looking at wand herself.

\- This wand is not simply so called Shiny Rod – continued Astrid, rising the wand in one hand – In reality it is quite an interesting artifact with an interesting legend around it.

\- Really?! Oh I knew it! Everyone were so disinterested in it, but I believed that it is not as simple as it looks! - sparked Akko – What kind of legend, Professor?

\- Oh, it is not the one to be said when you have next classes so soon. - calmed her Astrid, holding the wand out for her. - Besides, don't you have a wonderful professor overseeing you?

\- Yes, Professor Urshura. - nodded Akko

\- I wouldn't want to rob her of the pleasure. I'm sure she would be happy to answer your questions. - grinning, with a mischievous spark in her eyes she added – Any ones you have. You should ask her when you have a chance. Just be assertive, Professor Ursula can be quite timid sometimes.

\- I will. Thank you professor! - nodded Akko and with a bow, ran outside to her next classes.

Humming and smiling, Astrid leaned in her chair, twirling her hair in her fingers.


	9. Would I Lie To You

**Chapter 9**

 **Would I Lie To You**

I come outside the halls. Fireflies are flying over the bushes forward under the balcony. The warm light is flowing from the windows out to the court gardens. The serene night has taken its rights as the crescent moon is hanging in the canvas of stars. But I feel alone. Alone. There is a ball behind me, people are together, happy. The king is present. I'm in my long dress but I am alone. So alone I feel pain and sadness gripping my chest. If only there was someone here to share the evening with me. A friend. A trusted friend. Someone I could share something with. I don't have much to share, but for what it's worth, it would be their. I hear steps. Could it be? I turn around and see you, smiling, walking to me from the other side of the gallery. I feel a sharp stab of delightful pain in my chest. You came...for me... I'm no longer alone. You come closer and I run to you, rising my arms from the sides. You fall into my arms and hug me tight, smelling like midnight dewy roses yourself. The smell is so pleasant it makes my head fly. I breath deep, hiding my face in your hair. My friend, my true friend. I waited for you. Waited so long. But now you are here. You laugh and take my hand. I smile myself with tears on my eyes as you lead me to the gardens of moonlight entwining ancient intricate arcs of stone and marble. We skip through the maze of bushes near fountains and benches, laughing in bliss. I feel so happy my heart is bursting with emotions I can't handle. Tears start streaming from my eyes as I look at your back, revealed in the cut in your dress. You look back from behind your shoulder and, smiling and laughing, pull me into a tight embrace from which I don't want to ever part. You hold my hand and look into my eyes and we dance together, twirling and losing ourselves in rhythm. A sudden brightly lit ballroom spreads and rotates, mixing together in a flurry of lights and brights and I feel like I'm dragged upwards somewhere. It is so astounding but I feel the ribbons of sleep loosening themselves. I don't want it yet, I want more... But I can't do anything about it. I shout a promise that we will meet again and can only catch a glimpse of your brown hair as I'm dragged upwards and out of dream...

* * *

As the sun was waking up the school its gentle rays slid into the windows of Astronomy tower. Silence filled the occupied room inside the tower, current owner of the space traveling her last seconds in the land of pleasant dreams. Gentle, soft, quiet whispers of breath escaped her charming mouth as she breathed out in sleep. A light patch fell upon a pale face resting on the corner of a pillow, revealing a pair of slightly open pink, gently moist lips with tongue moving behind them trying to whisper words so desired, warm cheeks and blue eyelashes from twilight of sleep.

\- Mmmhhh – murmured the sleeping woman, her eyelids fluttering in last attempts to keep the delight of rest together, palm twitching to hide the visage from the sun. Nevertheless, the blue locks on her forehead shifted as she opened her eyes to a new day, maybe slightly more pleasant than the usual fare.

Young woman sighed through her nose, looking into distance, reminiscing the shards of visions she just had. Visions so intimate and precious she barely dares to think about them thoroughly, avoiding the risk of tarnishing them. Puling her palms to her nose she hides her face in them, breathing softly, warmth covering her face, eyes half closed.

Time has came. Ursula stretches and hides the memories into her precious secret locket in her heart, safely hiding her intimacies and fancies from the stormy days. Throwing the blanket to the side she puts her feet into slippers.

\- Good morning Alcor!

\- Caw!

* * *

Feeling her armpits moist with sweat after a thorough workout she went to the shower. Fresh streams of water flowed down her strong back and lithe torso, going down her silky, smooth skin. Ursula put her face under the shower torrent, letting the cold drops take the heat away from her eyes. Feeling the scratch of stubble on her gentle armpit skin, woman took a razor in her palm. Covering her skin in foam she started the cleaning. Her vacant thoughts soon shifted from the shaving to nothing, mechanical process occupying her vision, but not her mind. As nothing empty may remain like that for a long time, Astronomer's thoughts moved to the more pleasant things she was thinking about nowadays. Like the fact that she had after-classes yesterday. Understandable, since the last time she had them prior to this year was so far ago, it was impossible to remember. Shaving her armpits Ursula thought about Akko, her new apprentice. As the razor moved against the skin she reminisced the last days, how they were much more pleasant now that she had a personal student. Professor smiled with pride. She was a full-fledged mentor now, having a cute little disciple of her own, spending evenings with her, answering her questions, guiding her. Warmth filled Ursula's chest, pushing a sour aftertaste of a dream parting away. She longed for these dreams, she felt they not only gave her what she desired so much, not even realizing it herself. She sensed they hid a secret about them. Something personal, intimate, important. Something fleeting, slipping away from her grasp in half forgotten shades of night visions. So pleasant, yet so sour in their escape with the first rays of waking.

Stepping out of her room, Ursula counted what awaited her in the upcoming hours. So far only classes and evening with her student. A smile graced her lips. The novelty of her new career upgrade was not even near diminishing. Especially with such a cute little girl. *Have to make sure she does her homework. I feel she didn't quite get what Finneran wanted...*. But life as a professor always found ways to entertain Ursula overtime. Every professor of Luna Nova was eager to drop their assignments and duties on the youngest teacher in school. Ursula had learnt to just accept it. If she couldn't find herself another employment, she had no one to blame but herself. And with such attitude she descended down the steps from her tower. Turning around the corner she found herself in front of Professor Badcock talking to some goblins. *eep!* Ursula started stepping silently backwards, but it was too late. The claws of fate turned out to be pretty firm.

* * *

*And that is the last potato sack...* - noted Astrologist on the blank in her hand. Counting leftover provisions was a boring, tedious but important task. Standing in the storage behind the kitchen, surrounded by sacks, boxes and crates, Ursula comprehended the fleeting minuteness of humanity. Her thoughts drifted back to her dream, the gentle mystery and pleasantry of it, the uncovered honesty of intimacy she doubted possible in real life. The-

\- Professor - a gruff voice sounded from the side, interrupting woman's thoughts. Ursula turned her head and saw a goblin cook standing near.

\- Yes?

\- We have problems with our oven, can you take a look per chance?

\- *haah, can't even get a minute...* I'm coming.

A couple of cooks stood in front of a large open-fire oven near kitchen's wall. Albeit it was used without firewood or coal and operated strictly on fire fairy work. The reason was simple – lumber costed big money the school didn't possess. Turning to Ursula, they voiced their problem.

\- There is something wrong with the oven, Professor. We fire it up, but the heat doesn't go upwards the chimney. It just spreads outward. We can't cook like this, and the lunch is soon to be prepared. Can you look into this, please? - said the head chief goblin.

\- Alright, I'm on it – hid her sigh Ursula, taking out the wand.

From the outside, the big brick oven was seemingly alright. Voluptuous clay hill stood melded into the wall for generations, dating back in time who knows how long. Right now, the cave stood open and cold, not inviting exploration. But no one asked Ursula. "Even if I refuse, professors will still dump it on me anyway when goblins inform them of malfunction. Might as well look responsive while I'm here." Taking out her wand, Ursula began inspecting. The outer inspection showed nothing out of ordinary. Plaster on the turns of the oven was tolerable, and the chimney didn't look damaged. At least on the three sides standing out of the wall. The problem was inside, as much as Ursula hoped it would not happen to be. With a sigh, she looked inside the mouth of the cave, lighting up her wand and stretching it into the oven. "Nothing out of ordinary. Just soot from ages ago" - pondered Astrologist, looking at the open and gray space inside the empty cavern. So it came down to the obvious conclusion. Fighting herself, Ursula sighed. What she had to do was less than pleasing. Stepping onto the fireplace's shelf, she climbed inside the oven. Immediately she got her palms into the soot. Small dust, torched for ages everyday was easily awakened, as it quickly covered her palms. Crawling forward, she felt her knees and dress covered in ashes. She sighed in plea for mercy, and made a bad decision. The breath immediately have risen a cloud of soot that quickly got into her mouth past her lips and down her moist throat, parching it in seconds. Ursula started coughing, desperately bringing her palm to her mouth, trying to block something, anything, be it soot from entering, or her breath from escaping and rising a gale inside the oven. But luck was not on her side. As more soot got sucked inside, a fit of cough overcame her, as she found herself in the center of a soot-storm, escaping from the oven mouth. Even the goblins outside, previously looking curiously inside stepped back and worried.

\- Professor are you alright?

What can she tell them? The real deal? Not like it would change anything.

\- Y-yes, I'm okay – came her muffled voice from the oven – never mind me!

Covered from head to toe in ashes, not seeing anything through her caked glasses, Ursula felt herself overtaken by misery. Why? Just why? And at that moment she remembered yesterday. How she sat with her student, studying, talking. Akko praising Shiny Chariot, once again declaring her love for the performer. One particular line stuck itself in Ursula's mind. "And Shiny Chariot never gives up! She is, like, the strongest! She gives me inspiration!" and a cheery smile with starry eyes. *Shiny Chariot never gives up... ha-ha...* tiredly smiled Astrologist. A small warmth spread itself through woman's chest, calming her. Ursula blinked and wiped her glasses with dusty sleeve. *Come on Ursula. Be a good role model for your student. What would Akko say if she say you like that?* Now all the soot and ashes around her, inside her and over her didn't seem that gravely. It was just another mishap in her life, not something to lose herself about. Carefully rising from her palms and knees to crouching, Ursula inspected her surroundings again. The oven seemed to be intact. Looking higher and rising her hand with the wand, Ursula saw the blockade across the chimney. Seems like old bricks finally gave in and caved over the brick pipe, blocking the air passing. A lump of bricks formed a clutter, firmly shutting the way upwards and somehow not falling into the oven. *Well, I can't do much about it apart from applying a band-aid for the meanwhile* With a spell, the bricks levitated, and with another took their rightful places. For now, that will do.

With grunts, Ursula climbed out of the oven, covered from head to toe in soot.

\- Well I inspected the oven and it appears the chimney caved in. - professor informed the cooks. - For now, the bricks are back in places, but you should firm them with cement or something.

Professor of Astronomy checked herself to see just how covered she is. Her eyes stung, and her head was already itching.

\- Thank you professor. I suppose we can get to work for today? And here, let us clean you. - thanked her the crew as they started dusting her mantle. Ursula was content. For once, someone was helping her.

* * *

\- Lotte, Sushy! Let's go! - Akko skipped out the Geography class and looked around. - Where are they?

The hall was empty. Only dust floating in the streams of light from the tall windows listened to Akko. The pupils already left.

\- Oh I can't berieve it! They ditched me!

And so, through the ancient marble halls hurried Akko to the Biology class. And here another hurdle on her way to becoming second coming of Shiny Chariot presented itself – she didn't remember the classroom number. In fact, she never even knew it. Up until now she just went ahead and everything sorted itself just fine. Maybe she followed the stream of students, maybe Lotte guided her. All in all she arrived to classes just fine. But this time girls went ahead, giving her private space for talk with Professor Astrid and now our main hero was on her own against time. Despite the bell off the lesson being present, classes began somehow on their own. So the perspective of being late to her first meeting with biology was quite real. It appeared in Akko's mind vision – a train full of phoenixes, giants, dwarfs, dragons and sphinxes just leaving of Brightonbury station and her arriving just in time to see the farewell smoke and whistle from the engine. *Mmmh no way!* thought Akko as her legs quickened. Her little heart was beating fast as she rapidly circled through any memory she had about classroom number. *Number, number... ughh there are so many of them!*

She walked briskly, arms swaying left and right, trying to remember the number. But alas! She quickly realized she never saw the curriculum. She didn't even know if it was pinned anywhere and where such board would hang. Not near the diner, that's for sure. *I'll just check all the doors* came a simple answer. She tried the first handle to her left. Closed. Next – same. She paced down the marble gallery trying every doorknob and handle, advancing to the next floor and continuing, but except for interrupting Finneran's class it brewed no luck. Quickly dashing away without even asking anything she panicked. Running around was the last thing she wanted, but it just happened on its own.

Akko appeared out to the halls crossing. Looking left and right she just ran down where her heart told her. Suddenly she heard a sound of wood hitting the stone. Turning around she saw that her Shiny Rod had slipped out her sash and lied on the floor. *Strange, it never happened before. Ah, I must have fastened it weakly* and with that Akko picked it up and, stashing it behind her, hurried away. For a couple of steps, since the rod slipped out again.

\- Uugh don't be like that! - said the girl grabbing the wand. But almost like her fingers were barely grasping it the rod slipped out and laid on the floor again.

\- Ahh What's the matter! - raged girl – I'm already late! Behave! - but bending over to the rod she noticed a particular thing. Thrice the rod fell, and thrice did it lay just the same way. Sometimes Akko was quite attentive.

\- Wait. Are you trying to tell me something? - wondered Akko. - Do you mean... pointing... Oh do you mean I should go that way?! - she struck her arm along the path rod's sharp tip pointed to. The rod, of course, was silent, but for Akko it didn't matter.

\- Thank you! - she grabbed the rod with stars in her own eyes and dashed along. The rod slipped out again from her clutched grip. Once again pointing the same.

\- Oh you mean other way!

This time, the rod stayed firm in Akko's weak belt loop that barely gripped the wand, politely traveling along with its new owner towards new, unexciting adventures and moderate hardships.

Akko dashed down the puzzling halls towards wherever the rod pointed her. The marble corridors, flying upwards to the shadowy cobwebs of stone construction silently overlooked her search for-

\- Ouch! - The girl turned around the corner and smacked into something soft. Standing from the floor she saw a professor's hat straightening itself.

\- Oh I'm sorry Professor! - she said jumping up.

\- Ah it's not a big deal - said a familiar voice

\- Speaking of which Akko – the girl saw her mentor's smile showing itself from under the hat, kind soft red eyes looking at the pupil – why are you not in the class right now?

\- Professor Ursula! - cried smiling Akko. Her senior is just who she wished to meet right now, she would certainly help. - I'm lost! I have to be at Biology now but I can't remember the room and I can't find it and I can't find the desk with room numbers and I don't know what to do – shot it Akko shaking her hands.

\- Relax Akko – smiled older witch, looking at her panicked disciple with a hint of adoration in her eyes. - I'll show you. It's room 314-

\- 314! I'll go right up! Thank you professor! - shouted Akko running away – See you this evening! - waved the hand.

\- Ah! See you... - answered Ursula with a raised hand in farewell gesture, looking at the distancing hair tail shaking away. Of course Akko ran away, she was late and already impatient, but Ursula admitted she wouldn't mind walking down the hall along with Akko. Not even running, simply walking to the room. And then covering for her tardiness with her presence, maybe a commentary if needed. But alas. *Then again, there is always the next time...I shouldn't hope for it, but let's be realistic – this is obviously not the last time she is late...* smiled Ursula to herself.

* * *

Tap-tap-tap

*huff huff huff*

Whoosh!

The brown door flied open.

\- I'm sorry I'm late Professor!

Running inside Akko immediately bowed by force of habit and apologized.

\- Very well. Take your seat by your team. - a calm older voice welcomed our heroine.

Scanning the rows and still huffing heavily, trying to drain the outbreath through nose, her young chest rising up and down under her shirt, Akko jumped up the side stairs to her team. Shuffling past Sucy, with butt brushing over the pale girl's face ("mhhh thank you" - commented the lucky lass through her gritted teeth), Akko flopped down in the middle seat. Finally she was here, and everything was behind. Trying to calm her breath she looked forward at her new professor for the first time.

\- So, after two months you will face your first exam – said a woman with green hair, gathered in several puffy, silky braids. Her pale red eyes looked over her new students with serious and collected look.

\- And that is all I intended to tell you concerning organization questions. Now, as a beginning of biology let us partake in an opportunity to see a rare event unfolding. Class, stand up, we are going outside. - saying this, professor exited the room. Girls quickly stood from their seats and shuffled towards the exit. Akko, who barely had caught her breath from previous race, let out a sigh and stood up. Resting will wait.

Gathering outside the classroom, girls followed their professor's firm steps towards wherever she aimed at. Though not like children were eager to discover the answer, since their eyes didn't show that much agitation.

\- Lotte, hey Lotte – whispered Akko to her friend nearby – What did I miss?

\- Well, professor told us basic things. - girl's arms swayed side by side – The exams, what we will study. So on. Don't worry that much. - comforted her Lotte.

\- And where are we going?

\- I don't know, she didn't say any more than you heard - replied ginger girl.

And so, a flock of girls followed their teacher through the halls and down the ornate stairways, decorated by chipped sculptures of witches in solid, presumably awe-inspiring poses on each mid stairway platform. Akko's eyes traced the statues as they passed by, looking into the calm, moss-bit faces and stretched relaxed arms, lacking several fingers or wands. This was supposed to be inspiring the new generations. *Hmm...Shiny Chariot is still better.* smiled the girl.

Soon the class left the main building and went outside towards the glass-covered greenhouses and gardens. Entering the sheds, Akko was prepared to be awed, but disillusionment was ready to catch her. Unlike her expectations, there were no wondrous, colourful flowers of any tint you desire and half-sentient trees, neither there were present glowing bushes or never before seen saplings. The soils were filled with more practical greenery. Professor led them between the beds filled with rows of cabbages and carrots. Vegetables and cooking herbs filled most of the place, with occasional bushes or tall grasses of less edible look. Seems like the greenhouse saw better times.

\- As you can see, nowadays the Academy has optimized the greenhouse to suit more immediate needs – Professor of yet unknown to Akko name answered the unspoken question of the class – falling numbers of students led the administration to cut the amount of magic herbs cultivated in favour of more common types.

If Akko bothered listening to her Professor, she would catch a very thick tint of covered displease in professor's presumably calm voice. But she was more busy turning her head from side to side, waiting for something out of ordinary.

\- I wonder if we will have a cooking class in the future – whispered some girl behind Akko to her teammates. - It will surely help our employment prospects.

\- Uhh don't be like that! - pinched her the other voice.

\- What? I'm just being realistic. This greenhouse speaks for itself.

Passing by the various flora, soon the class entered a tunnel of sorts and finally arrived to the place much more known to Akko. Our girl smiled. A familiar tree looking like a spiral tightly twisted stood in the center of a glass gallery, branches that wilted just a couple of days ago now covered with new foliage. *The butterfly tree... already green again* thought Akko.

Upon entering the glass room, a small tint of displease and question shadowed Professor's features. Whatever she understood, she didn't like.

\- Alright class, spread yourself around the tree.

*Strange. According to my calculations, the hatching of Papilliodya should still be unfinished. But the tree is green again... Could it be?-*. Professor rose her wand and muttered the spell. The ground around the tree bubbled and parted in the most non spectacular way and the roots showed themselves. Only scars remained on the places where just a handful days ago butterfly pupas were budding vigorously.

*Wonderful. They are gone. I specifically asked the administration to not pay attention to the tree while I'm away on the symposium. Seems like warning them was a mistake. They probably thought the tree was sick and did their best to get rid of the butterflies. Such a chance wasted...* sighed Professor in woe. *Oh well...*

\- Alright class. As you can see, the marks on the roots are not part of Jennifer tree's usual makeup. They show the presence, or past presence of a particular creature call Papilliodya butterfly. Who can answer what this creature is?

And in the dead silence, thick with inertia, only two arms rose.

One manicured with transparent polish palm, calmly bent in the elbow of an arm belonged to no other than Princess of Luna Nova, the flawless Diana Cavendish. Calmly waiting to be inevitably questioned, she stood in the circle of her followers with eyes closed and head slightly bent. Everything would be perfect if not for a bugging noise in the background.

\- Ugh uhh! Me! Me! - a frantic arm jumped up and down as its owner showed every sign of knowledge bursting out. And naturally, the sound attracted more attention than silence.

With her back still to the class, the Professor turned her palm towards Akko.

\- Very well. Answer.

\- Pappiriodia butterflies are magic butterflies that grow in magic tree's roots. And when the time is right, after a hundred years underground, they hatch out of the ground and fly over the world, spreading joy and giving hope to everyone who sees them. They look like little yellow fairies with wings and shine!

\- An acceptable answer. Though how do you know what they look like? - replied Professor.

\- They hatched here this week! And then flew around the school and we saw them! - Akko could help but almost shout the last part, practically jumping on her soles as she answered.

\- So they did hatch. Very good. I hope you girls saw them, since I doubt you would get a chance like this again in your lifes. Yes, this tree was hosting the Papilliodya pupas until recently. It is believed that seeing them brings the best of luck and happiness to the lucky observer, while ruining the pupas prematurely (Diana's eyes opened slightly wider) will surely put a heavy curse on the assailant, making them regret ever taking the weapon in their hand. (The blonde suppressed a wave of cold going to her feet) Now, with this part past ourselves earlier than I expected, let us take a chance to speak about basic herb classifications present here. Since we are already in the greenhouses...

* * *

\- And so I answered right on the first question Professor asked! - brightly smiled Akko while sitting on her chair waving her legs. Reliving the first academic success of hers in front of her mentor made her as happy as she could be. Wagging her feet she told Ursula the story of her win first thing after sitting down.

\- Well that's wonderful Akko. I knew you could do it if you didn't shy away! I'm certain Professor Ingrid was very pleased.- smiled Ursula happily to her. Looking at her student, smiling and happy, filled her heart with fluttering feeling of pride.

\- Professor Ingrid?

\- Yes, didn't you learn your professor's name?

\- Well...I was late to the class and then we left for the greenhouses and had a lecture and there was no good moment to ask for her name. And then when class was over... well it kind of slipped my mind.

The pair was in the familiar classroom where their first lesson happened. Ursula had just arrived herself, remembering that she didn't appoint their meeting place when she and Akko met for a brief moment earlier. So she decided to come to the same place, hoping her student would think similarly. And in a matter of minutes Akko ran in, loudly greeting her professor and eager to flop down on the chair and share the story of her first success in the school. Now she grinned brightly, basking in the overcoming sense of happiness.

Ursula stood up and went to the nearby servant to get tea cups and teapot. What were the dishes doing in the ordinary anything goes classroom? Who knows. It probably really was "anything goes" classroom. Anyway, a teaset decorated with leaves and flowers waited patiently for someone to use it behind coloured glass doors of a wooden cup desk. Blue haired woman took them out and returned to the desk.

\- Now Akko, why don't we start with rehearsing the fire spell you learned before? - smiled the woman.

\- Alright!

Akko took her Shiny Rod that she brought with her again, guided by some vague memory from the passed day she didn't bother pinning particularly, into her hands and tried her best. But despite her best efforts, this time not even a spark escaped the tip of the wand. Visually let down, Akko looked at Ursula.

\- Nothing happens, Purofessor... - a sad puzzled look in the eyes of her student saddened Ursula. Letting up a small smile, she tried to console her student.

\- Oh don't feel down Akko. You did everything right, it's just...

\- ?

\- You need more experience, try to really feel yourself casting the spell. Relieve your successful attempt.

\- I try, but I just can't grasp it...

\- You also need practice. Just work on it in your free time, put yourself into it and you will manage.

\- Really?

\- Of course! Practice makes perfect. - smiled Ursula.

Akko looked at her wand. It worked earlier, didn't it? The gems shone up and magic happened... Seven cold jewels reflected the surrounding lights. *Interesting... why seven... oh right!*

\- Professor! - Akko shouted turning her head roughly, motivated look in her eyes piercing Ursula.

\- Y-yes Akko! - shocked professor replied. Such intensity out of nowhere made her stutter.

\- When I was in crass earlier, professor... erm em... professor of geography-

*Oh God not her again* - thought Ursula with a fleeting sense of problems looming closely ahead.

\- She told me that there was something interesting concerning the Shiny Rod! - Akko's brows furrowed as she drilled her eyes into Ursula's – That it's not just Shiny Chariot's wand, but it also has a legend around it.

\- Well...ll.. - Ursula's face took on a smiling visage, eyes moved sideways and upwards and a vacant smile found its way on her lips. Surely she was remembering a simple or entertaining legend and was thinking on how to better tell it. *think fast what to answer tell her to ask professor Astrid no who knows what she will tell her that woman tell her it's nothing important no I can't do it it's not right she wants answers what to say she has the right I can't do it I'm afraid she will learn me the past the past I need time I can't right now later later. Later* A simple lie. An escape rope. Anything to get away from this. Anything but giving into even a slight chance of revealing the past of this Rod and its last owner. Anything to avoid relieving the past again.

\- I'm certain there is a legend... I think I heard it, but – Ursula's eyes carefully glanced towards Akko's ear – Ugh...I'm sorry Akko, I can't really remember it.

\- U-uh you can't remember... - Akko looked down. And a helpful memory rose up in her head: "Be assertive. Professor Ursula is quite shy. You have to really ask." *That's right! She must be simply shy because she is modest! Well I'll help her! I'm not going down yet.*

\- Well Professor of Geography told me the legend concerning the Rod is connected to stars. So I thought you would help me with it since you are Astronomy Professor... - looking up from her slightly downcast head Akko tried to add some meek puppy eyes to her charm. To finish the attack she added – And my mentor... I really thought you could help me with it...

\- Umhh *what are you doing to my heart you little scamp* we-ell I think it was connected to constellations in a way, but... I can't remember it in details from the get go. I need to refresh my memory. - Ursula smiled, hoping the attempt to buy some time, any amount would do, will work – I'll tell you what -give me some time to research and I will tell it to you, okay? In the meantime how about we do the homework for Numerology you have tomorrow? - she tried her best to smile, albeit this time, the smile was weak. A taste of guilt for outright lying to her student, young honest girl who has the right to know about artifact that chose her tainted Ursula's mind. *But I'm used to it.*

\- So next time, right? - voiced her hope the girl.

\- Right...

* * *

Late that night, back in her room, Professor of Astronomy was combing her hair in front of a mirror. As the brush made its way through the blue locks the mind returned to the past evening. Ursula didn't like the way the questioning went down. Last thing she wanted was to relieve again anything concerning the Shiny Rod, Shiny Chariot or last ten years. And even though the legend itself was nothing out of ordinary, it could lead to certain realizations and answers that Ursula detested and hated. Answers that brought her pain and shame. And these things she already had enough. Adding more was simply unbearable. She ran away from it all, and any time a possibility of relieving it again again loomed near, she was stricken with fear. Fear she hated, fear that made her weak. Fear she couldn't fight. But was lying to her apprentice a proper choice? *I didn't lie. I just postponed. I will tell her. Just not tonight. I hope.* Red eyes looked at themselves into the reflection. Sorry, pleading look, begging for mercy. Weakly shriveled brows. Small, begging smile. Is this what she fell down to?

\- Ohh...why did it all come to this...


	10. A Kind Of Magic

**Chapter 10**

 **A Kind Of Magic**

Akko said, when she was just six years old  
There was nothin' happening at all  
Every time she puts on the TV  
There was nothin' goin' down at all, not at all  
Then, one fine mornin', she puts on a London station  
You know, she couldn't believe what she saw at all  
She started shakin' to that fine, fine magic  
You know, her life was saved by Shiny Chariot

Despite all the imputations  
You know, you could just go out  
And dance to a Magic Festa gig  
And it was all right, hey baby,  
You know, it was all right

Seven gems refracted light. Seven blue marbles in the ornate cane. The topmost one, closest to the rim had a tiny shining speck inside it, like a light escaping through a keyhole of needle top size. Something began and the way was opened again, awaiting for the girl to make her steps. A stretched hand held the wand over the face under the top bunk. Wine coloured eyes looked at the rod, brows furrowed in memories of recent days...

* * *

\- Ursula-sensei! Good evening!

\- Good evening Akko! I see you're early today! - Ursula smiled at her student, who was quickly becoming her favourite one. Certainly Akko was not an easy task to manage. She had little attention even when she tried, she was hopelessly straggling behind every one in school, despite having high hopes about getting ahead, ones Ursula shared. And she spoke about Shiny Chariot at every possible moment. Seeing as Ursula didn't make fun of the girl's idol, energetic lass didn't miss a chance talking about Chariot. Even if some, or rather a lot of these trivia were quite new to Ursula herself. Either her memory started failing her from living a boring and grey life for the last several years, or Akko weaved together fantasy and reality as she pleased, making her own world that pleased her. At first Ursula tried to carefully doubt the reality of some claims, but quickly gave up on this. It was hard to counter argue with Akko's positive demeanor. Plus the tint of sadness that glanced through the girl's bright, cheery eyes in moments when her claims were doubted hurt Ursula. Truth be told she was torn. She told herself that it is just childhood infatuation with a bright persona, not meant to be taken seriously, just a bright memory for the child. But deep down, afraid to admit it herself, Ursula basked in this long forgotten, but so much needed acceptance. Hearing her past antics being so praised and loved by a girl near her brought her feelings she feared, but wanted. She told herself it was wrong. She shouldn't strive for them, feed on them. She should move beyond her past. She told herself can't accept the praise, for the things Shiny Chariot did were much more than seen on stage. Things she wouldn't dare telling the girl. Things she hated and despised herself for. And yet again and again, hearing Akko praising her heroine brought a smile to Ursula's lips and eyes, and a guilty warmth into her feeble heart.

\- So we can have some time for the legend, professor! - smiled Akko.

\- *Legend...gulp...n-no...* I-I need some more time to prepare, Akko. Next time, alright? - Ursula squeezed a guilty smile.

\- A-alright... - Akko lowered her eyes, feeling down.

\- *Don't do this to me. Please Akko... I-It's not my fault...* So, how was your day? *I'm Sorry...*

* * *

Staring at herself in the mirror, Ursula hyped herself.

\- You can't keep doing this Ursula. You can't hide the story. And what is there to hide? It's just a legend. She may find it in the books anyway. - A hope, but woman quickly gushes it – No. She wants to hear it from me. I'm her mentor – A more vigorous tint rises in her eyes. Brows straighten - There is nothing scary about it. Yes. I'll tell it to her first thing tomorrow. Definitely.

Climbing into her bed, hiding under the covers she felt safe. So safe, her mind hit her with the final question. "But what if she asks why the rod left Chariot?"

* * *

\- Good evening Professor! - A rich familiar smile. Expectations.

\- Good evening Akko! You're a little late today.

\- I'm sorry Professor! I got my detention today. - explained the girl – I actually wanted to skip it, but then I thought that Chariot wouldn't do this. She never backed down. And so I pushed through. But it was so tiring... - Akko rose a palm to her forehead, closing her eyes.

\- I think a story would be a nice change of pace professor. Tell me something, please? - she opened her eye, trying to gauge the reaction.

\- Well if you're tired then we should hurry up. We have to use what strength you have left for the good cause. *I'm sorry Akko...* C'mon, let's open the books! *I just can't...*

* * *

Sitting on the edge of her sofa, young woman combed her rich blue hair. *She compared me to myself... Chariot never backs down... Oh Akko, if only you knew the truth*

With a heavy heart, she hid under the blanket.

* * *

\- Fuff...I think that's about all we had to do for tomorrow's numerology.

Ursula relaxed herself against the back of her chair. Akko dropped the pen from her tired fingers and let out a heavy sigh. Today, they studied in the Astronomy tower.

\- Haaah... Professor?

\- Yes?

\- Why is numerology so hard?

\- Well... I guess some things are meant to be hard...

\- But Astronomy is not easy too, but when it's you explaining it, it's somehow easier. I don't mean very easy, but not so complicated.

Ursula smiled.

\- Thank you Akko. I try my best. You know – Ursula looked to the side, where a diagram hang on the wall – When I was a student, struggling with such things I really wished someone would explain it to me in simpler terms.

\- Hu-hum. I'm happy I have you professor. - playfully grinned Japanese girl.

\- And so decided to teach students as clearly as possible, so they would not have problems at least with my lesson. I even encourage them to visit me with any question they have. - she rose her brows – But I guess they aren't eager to listen to someone so young. Since you're my first disciple, you know.

\- So I'm your first... - whispered Akko. Stars rose in her eyes from the depth of her happy soul. - Ha-ha! Ha-ha-ha! I'm so happy! It's them who don't get it and serves them right! I get to have such a wonderful professor as you all for myself! - Akko clapped her hands several times in joy.

\- Ha-ha. I'm also glad I got to have such a cutie as you, Akko. - smiled Ursula in return.

\- Hmmm...so, would you tell me the legend, professor?

\- I'm sorry Akko. It's so late already. The curfew is almost there, you should hurry back to the dorm. Tomorrow, alright?

\- Umm...alright...

* * *

\- I wonder what's keeping me from hearing the story? - Akko turned the rod in her hand. - Ursula-sensei must be really preparing it for me...

The girl smiled confidently.

\- I shouldn't doubt anything! - she turned her head on the pillow - This is just another challenge on my way to become just like you Shiny Chariot! Right? - she asked the poster of her hero, hanging near her. It's been ten years since she had this poster. And no one could dare to count all the times she looked at the slim, beautiful woman pictured on it. At her ginger cloud of unruly hair. At her happy eyes, familiar to Akko since her childhood, always bringing her hope whenever she looked at them. *Ahh...If only I could meet the hero myself.* At her opened mouth with smile of glossy lips on it, happy to bring magic to the people she met. Her white teeth. Her soft tongue inside the mouth...

Akko looked at the poster closely, being taken by the vision in front of her. This time, this time there was something different about the poster. Something new. She felt like it was a first time she looked at it, truly saw it. Some new light quietly came to her. Her heart was starting to slowly unrest.

...Her long, slender legs in stylish, feminine boots. Her athletic calves with a curve so intriguing that rose to her perfect thighs... Her short skirt barely covering them... Her fair skin, seen in the cleavage of her ornately cut vest... Her belly button on her flat stomach , shown inside a cut of the garment... Her stretched arm, holding the wand with six lights on it. Six lights...

*I wonder why it is only six lights instead of seven? Seven makes more sense, there are seven marbles on the rod...* Akko switched her attention to the real one in her arm. Only one small light was present inside the wand.

\- When will Ursula-sensei tell me the story... - pouted our heroine.

Silence of the room was disrupted by the opening door. Rest of the red team entered the dorm.

\- Oh you're back girs! - Akko rose from lying to sitting on her bed. She looked at her teammates from under the top bunk.

\- We met Professor Ursula on our way, Akko. - informed her Lotte.

\- Ooh? And how was it?

\- She told us to relay to you that today's supplementary classes are not happening.

\- Aah?! But why?! - cried out Akko in shock. She got used to meeting her favourite professor every evening. She didn't consider after classes a bother.

\- Your Professor Ursula got enslaved again Akko – blurted it Sucy. - She probably got another chore on her.

\- Rearry?... - dropped her eyes Japanese girl – That is sad...

\- But she told us you can join her if you want and consider it an outdoors lesson. - followed Lotte, settling down on the chair.

\- So if you're in the mood for some unrespected, uncompensated, uncredited work, you're in – comforted her friend Sucy – Meet professor near the school entrance doors in fifteen minutes.

\- Then I better hurry! – Akko jumped up from her bed and ran outside – see you girs!

* * *

Ursula was slowly pacing back and forth near the Academy doors. She had a butterfly net, a bag and a basket with her.

*I hope Akko agrees to go along with me...I can make this such a wonderful outdoors lesson. We will look at flowers and mushrooms, I will tell her about magic trees and plants, we can have such a good time. I really wish she would come.* She really wished to see her Japanese apprentice. Over the days since the beginning of their tutoring Ursula really connected with Akko. She was happy whenever she saw the joyful girl with her cute round face and peachy cheeks, eager to see her smile and hear her talk. Akko brought her happiness, joy of sharing, joy of a link, a connection. Someone was looking up to her, listened to her and Ursula was willing to return the expectations full weight. She wanted to guide her student, teach her, make her a wonderful witch the girl desired to be. Answer her any question, help her in any need. But some things, some things were hard. Sometimes, a simple question put Ursula in a stupor of fear. She hated herself for being so cowardly, so weak, for letting Akko down. But it was so hard...

Akko ran down the stairs and into the main hallway. Passing by students strolling in the hall, the girl ran out of the doors and into the sunny yard. There, with the bountiful sun basking her in the glow stood her favourite professor, with the back turned to the doors and a bag in hands in front of her. Sunshine was lighting her witch hat, keeping the head covered in shadow as the whole body was standing still, only the left sole pumping the ground slightly.

\- Purofessor Ursula! - cried Akko running out of the hall and to the woman.

\- Akko! - immediately turned the witch, a smile lighting her delicate features – I'm so glad you could come!

\- Of course – smiled Akko in return, sunshine falling on her cheeks – I would not miss our lesson, no way!

\- Even for a tart? - joked Ursula, smiling with her eyes.

\- That was one time onry! *One time I was caught, that is* I can't help being hungry at night after studying. - puffed her cheeks the girl.

\- I'll make a note to feed you better during our lessons. - laughed her mentor softly – Well, shall we go?

\- Hai! Yes! - nodded Akko.

Turning to the woods in the distance, with Akko taking her place on the side, Ursula almost bent her elbow for Akko to hold with her arm, but stopped midway, clumsily trying to imitate wiping some dust from her robe. The student didn't notice anything unusual in the gesture, occupied by the prospects of fun time in the evening woods.

Walking with Ursula through the grass field near the forest, Akko turned her head from side to side. To the back of them stood Luna Nova in the evening sun. Some students were loitering on the field near the walls of Academy that the duo passed by. Now they were walking through less kept grassland, filled with various richly smelling weeds, warmed by the autumn sun. As the plants were reaching to the middle of her calf, Akko commented herself on the smart choice of outdoors uniform or rather, not changing out of it after the previous lesson where she ones again tried to fly, but to no avail. (Professor Nelson ordered her to run laps around the field with her broom over her shoulder, deciding that it may help somewhat. At least the girl would be occupied.) Who knows what kind of insects lived in these loudly cricketing and grasshoppering fields. To the left of her went her mentor, with back straightened tall and a bag in her right hand. Akko stared at Ursula's face that looked forward with a small smile on the lips. Pretty lips... Under a cute nose...Akko turned her eyes towards the woods in the distance. *H-hmm* she chuckled. She was happy her master was pretty, walking near her, gracefully flowing her right arm in rhythm with the walk... Something scratched in Akko's left palm slightly, quietly insinuating something.

\- Professor?

\- Yes?

\- What does it mean when the left palm itches? - Akko looked at her small left palm that felt unrested.

\- Well, I suppose it implies something good incoming soon.

\- It doesn't stop. - said Akko, scratching the hand.

\- Well, maybe holding something in it may easy the itch. Constricting the muscles and sinew in the palm, like that.

\- Hmm...-Akko furrowed her brows – Then let's hold hands Professor! - she smiled to her mentor, teeth shining in the sun.

\- Arm-am-am!... - that sure caught Ursula unprepared.

\- Yes! Why not? This surely will help! - the sincerity in the girl's eyes continued to flood out. Such honest red eyes, completely unaware that maybe Master and Student holding hands is too close of connection... But in Akko's mind, it was nothing. Not childish or intimate or anything compromising. Why not hold hands with someone she feels friendly with?

\- Well... - Ursula fought the temptation for a second - *But aren't we... I'm kind of her mentor, we have a distance to have... she is a big girl, not a kid... Seriously, why not. We are in the fields, school is far away* Alright! - smiled Professor taking Akko's hand.

\- Yay! - the said palm gripped like a vice while it's owner cried joyfully.

*She has got quite a grip...* - surprised Ursula.

* * *

And so they went on. Quickly Akko started waving the joined hands vigorously, in rhythm with quickened pace of steps. Ursula started humming a tune, caught in the flow of the stroll.

\- La-la-la follow follow...hm hm-hm yellow brick road... Follow follow hm-h-hmm the yellow brick road...

\- What this song Professor? - smiling, Akko turned her head to her favourite, beautiful professor.

\- This, oh just a song from one movie I watched in my childhood.

\- Really? - Akko was eager for a chance to know more about her master. - What movie?

\- Oh it is "Wizard of Oz". You probably haven't seen it.

\- And what is it about? Is it about wizards?

\- Well in a way. It is about a girl who gets into a magic land-

\- Magic?!

\- Yes, and to get back home she has to travel along the Yellow brick road to the Wizard in the Emerald City. And if he feels like it, he will send her home.

\- So does she get there?

\- Yes, but the wizard turns out to be a fraud. (Ursula felt a needle pick of something unpleasant.)

\- Ohh...

\- But her Red slippers that she got in the beginning of the journey turned out to be magical and have sent her home. Her magic was with her all along.

\- Uu-uh... I wonder if Shiny Chariot's boots were magical? What do you think, professor Ursula?

\- Akhm. I don't think I can answer such question.

\- And the forest we are going to, does it have some wizard living inside?

\- No Akko, it is just an ordinary forest. Well, it's not exactly common – it has magic critters and growth inside, but no wizards.

\- U-uuh. And do wizards live in forest anywhere? Like, in our times?

\- I can't be sure. Witches need magic energy, you need to have a philosopher's stone present and so on. Nowadays witches live in towns. Well, maybe some enthusiasts hang around in forests, but they are rather an exception.

\- Uhmm...And what about you Professor? Would you rather live in a forest if you had a philosopher's stone, or do you prefer Luna Nova? - Akko looked up at Ursula.

\- I don't know...Rather not, I think. Luna Nova has its pluses.

Soon the pair got to the edge of the forest. Sunlight went through the canopies, lighting up the leafy ground under the trees. Birds chirped in the thicket, welcoming the warmth of the early autumn as the sun still hanged reasonably high in the sky. Something resembling small fireflies hanged around the flora of the wood. Akko got closer to one of the trees as Ursula dug for something in her bag. A small speck of light resembling dust in the sunshine stream twirled in the air some height over the ground. Curious, Akko tried to tough it. The speck circled around her finger, refusing to be touched.

\- Professor, what are these? - asked Akko pointing at the light sprinkles.

\- Oh these? - Ursula turned her head to her student - Just some magic dust particles. Basically condensed magic evaporation from nearby leyline. Any magic wood has them. When in need, you can attract them to power up your spells a bit faster than focusing on the leyline. - explained Ursula glancing at Akko. Woman's hands seemed to have found whatever they searched for. She took out the netted ring and started fixing the telescoping handle.

\- So what are we going to do in the woods, Professor Ursula? - turned on her heels the girl, clasping her hands behind the back.

\- We are going to look at magic plants and critters. And collect some beetles. - Ursula took out a netted basket – Right into this basket.

\- Let me carry it Professor! - chirped in Akko, eagerly grabbing the handle before the answer.

\- Alright – smiled Ursula.

\- So, what kind of beeters, sensei? - said girl, inspecting the basket's insides.

\- Various ones, I got a whole list of them, but basically any magical ones we come across. - said Ursula, digging in her pocket for a note.

\- Uh-hum. And how do we know it is magical? - burrowed her brows Akko.

\- Well...well it is easier to learn by example. Net any weird, noticeable or big one and just leave the sorting to me. I will explain them on the go. - smiled Ursula to her student she was so eager to teach.

* * *

\- Look professor! A stagbeeter! - excitedly shouted surprised girl. Right on the nearby mossed tree sat a big handsome mahogany beetle, with deep red mandibles size of a toilet seat for a gnome.

\- Oh its a rare one Akko! - eagerly whispered a smiling woman to her student.

\- Yossh here goes! - hunched in hunting crawl Akko, with her net on stick in her palms.

\- Wait Akko. Don't take him. - stopped her Ursula, resting her palm on the girl's shoulder, calming her. Chocolate head turned over the shoulder to the woman.

\- But why sensei? We can get big time for it. - whatever she meant by this probably implied a handsome reward for a catch.

\- It is rare, exactly why we have to preserve them. If we catch it, it is one less stagbeetle in the nature. The more we take, the less rare beetles there are in the world. - ruby eyes smiled to the deep garnets – If it goes on, there will be none at all.

\- Really? - cleanly drawn brown brows rose over the honest eyes.

\- Yes Akko. You have to be considerable to the world if you want to be a good witch.

\- Alright! Just like Chariot! - a small palm vigorously clasped the older, guiding hand on the shoulder. Ursula twitched in surprise, with such open and simple friendliness addressed at her just like that. She really went feral in those ten years. Sudden warmth flushed into her heart, thawing it even further, bringing happiness and drive. She smiled to Akko, eager to share it. For several seconds they just stood there looking at each other smiling, sharing, learning.

\- Well let's continue on our trail. - finally advanced the quest the mentor.

* * *

\- Yay! Another one, Professor! - called Akko, with her net over a grass strands. Under them, a big beetle did it's mandibles with its front legs. The voluminous back shone like a gasoline puddle under the sun.

\- Great job Akko! This one is fairly common in the deep nests, but quite rare on the outskirts like here. - approached her Ursula.

With the beetle safely stored in the cozy basket with a spell applied to it that made the things drop inside easily, but prevented escape, the girls continued their search. A dab of red spots under the nearby trees brought Akko's eyes to them.

\- Look sensei, mushrooms! - pointed her finger Akko, running to the growth. - Sucy lo-oves mushrooms! I'm sure she would be pleased if I brought her some!

*How sweet, she wants to bring her friend a present* smiled Ursula, digging in her bag for a spare carrier of sorts. She settled for a canvas bag, simple and easy.

\- Here Akko. - she stretched her hand.

\- Thanks Professor! - replied the eager girl, immediately bending under the bushes, gathering the fungous trophies. Akko didn't choose what to take and what to leave, so inside the bag flew both the tasty looking mushrooms and pale, thin toadstools. Taking several steps further under the thicket girl spotted a group of red caps with white dots.

\- Rook Professor! So cute! - squeaked Akko, pointing her finger at the family of fly agarics - Sucy would love them! - she cried out, picking the discovery into the bag.

\- Uooh even more! - happy hand stretched out for pale, sickly looking thin stems.

\- Akko, are you sure these are to take too? - voiced her worry Ursula.

\- Don't worry Ursura-sensei, Sucy really knows mushrooms. She would be happy to get all of them! - happily wagged her small, round butt in the air the Japanese girl, all eager to please her friend. Soon the mushroom family was picked up and Akko continued further into the bushes, bent in her slim waist to the ground. Step step.

*Bamp*

\- Ouch! Hsss... - hissed the girl with one eye closed, holding her head. Seems like blind walking led her right into a tree.

\- Careful Akko! - comforted her Ursula. Coming closer she inspected the tree closer. Akko straightened herself, looking over the tree too. It seems the perpetrator was a maple of sorts. The leaves were already starting to get a yellow tint near the ends of their high-fives. Autumn was taking its rights in the forest.

\- You know Akko – started Ursula, looking upwards and putting her palm on the bark, resting the butterfly net in the other hand – This kind of maple is very useful in several kinds of potions – she turned her eyes to her apprentice, who immediately gave her all her attention, eyes burrowing the master expectantly. - When extracted, the sap maintains its liquid form for quite some time, remaining edible and translucent and a perfect base for potions and salves of various kinds. In fact, its sap is a very nice addition to the sandwiches I brought with me.

Ursula smiled warmly.

\- Why don't we have our snack right now. What do you say?

\- I say yes, professor! - piped up Akko, thrusting her palm upwards.

* * *

\- Wow professor Ursula, this is rike a picnic!

\- Well we are outside, so why not use the most of it? - answered her mentor.

Pulling out a big, soft blanket out of her bag, Ursula spread it over the grass in one big, smooth motion. Taking out the wrapped sandwiches and a thermos she prepared beforehand herself, she sat down on the blanket, curling her legs to the side and invited Akko to join her. The smiling girl happily sat down and stretched her hand to the food, eager to share the meal outdoors.

Ursula watched as Akko munched on her sandwiches. A big crumb of bread with sauce got stuck to her cheek, girl trying to get it off with her tongue, refusing to let the hands go of the food. Professor's hand twitched in instant desire to take the piece from the girl's face, but as the palm started rising Ursula abruptly stopped it. *Wait wait, we are not that close. I'm her mentor after all, I have to act suitably... This is still a lesson, not a weekend.* But truthfully, Ursula already stopped considering this a proper lesson or even, God forbid, a chore bestowed upon her by the faculty. She was on a forest walk with her friend, educating her on the go, but ultimately having a good time together. *With my friend?*

*Yes.*

*Akko is more than a disciple to me. Why hide it from myself here, in my head? In the span of such a short time I warmed up to her so much we held hands on the walk here. And it felt so good... To me, she is more than just an apprentice.*

*She is my friend*

\- Say Akko – warmly smiled to her disciple the mentor.

\- Uhm? - as an answer, Akko gulped down the remaining munch, washing it down with the tea.

\- Would you care for a dessert?

\- Ahh? You don't mean? - a wide smile bloomed on Atsuko's features as her mouth widened.

\- I certainly do – answered Ursula, turning around and digging in the bag – I wouldn't invite you here without having something for you, would I?

Turning back, the witch stretched her arm out, with a big cupcake in it.

\- This is for me? You mean, I can take it? - wondered happily Akko with stars in her eyes.

\- Be my guest - replied the older one.

\- Yay! Thank you thank you professor! - grabbed the treat the little witch, sinking her teeth into the frosting as soon as possible, small, rosy lips clasping on the cupcake vigorously.

*Oh Akko, you're so easy to please.* smiled Ursula, looking at the girl. *And it makes me so happy to do so...*

* * *

And so the girls made their way through the forest under the slowly setting sun. Birds chirped and leaves rustled in the warm wind as the older one guided the younger through the world of magical and not so magical insects. The younger one was eager to learn, trusting the caring hands of her mentor, believing them, listening to them. The Master was happy to be blessed with an apprentice longing to be taught and tried her best to return the trust full strength, sharing every bit of knowledge she possessed with the young one. Basking in the warmth of this connection, a link so precious to both of them they didn't notice as the time went on, covering the forest in the veil of dusk. Suddenly, amidst the forest's warm, covering and deep quiet Akko's attention, heightened by the autumn twilight, noticed a sound not present before. Like tiny feet shuffling through the fallen leaves.

\- Uhumm? What's that? - she turned her nose to the possible source, somewhere under the nearby bush. Taking steps to the growth she stretched her hand and moved some leafy branches away.

\- Wah! - came a surprised cry.

\- What is it Akko? - immediately reacted Ursula in protective urge, taking quick steps to her precious apprentice.

\- Something moved! I moved the branch away and something ran away! - Akko pointed her finger into the thicket.

\- Well maybe... - Ursula sighed in relaxation, relieved that it was nothing serious.

\- No! I'm certain it was something strange! - voiced her certainty the little witch – And I'm investigating! I certain it was something interesting – small stars rose up from the depths of her deep carmine eyes – Maybe even magical!

Ursula smiled in defeat. *Sigh...Alright, let the girl explore. But if anything – I'm right near by. Yes, I'm always near...* clutched the handle of the bag the woman, taking steps on the fallen leaves, following her eager student.

Akko carefully progressed further into the thicket, moving branches out of her way, looking around the shadows. Somewhere here something lurked. Something new, interesting. The girl scanned the ground, covered in leaves and plenty with herbs of various kind.

*Where are you where are you...* she thought, looking around the trees. *Ah! There!* Something moved! The student took a couple steps, rustling the grass under her boots. The magical prey sensed the hunter and dashed further into the forest.

\- You're not getting away! - cried Akko, running after it.

\- Akko wait! - worriedly called her master, but alas! The spirit of hunt overtook her adept completely.

The sticks and branches on the ground crumbled and snapped, breaking under the dash of the witch, pursuing the interest. Despite the speed of the little witch, whatever ran away was just as fast, zig-zagging through the grass and between the trees. But there is no escape from hyper active girls, bent on conquest. In a tiger-like leap with a primal yell, Akko covered the runner with her net, landing flat on her stomach on the leaves. Something rustled and pushed against the end of the net, covered in leaves.

\- *pant pant* Got you! *huff huff* Now we'll see what you are! - cried Akko, fighting the captured prey.

\- Akko! You shouldn't run away just like that – sermonized her Ursula, who caught up to the girl – It may not be safe!

She noticed the rustling net.

\- Hmm? What did you catch? - she said, taking a closer look – Wow Akko! What a rare thing!

Akko crawled closer to the net, trying her best to take the leaves off the thing.

\- Aaa-haa! A running mushroom! First time meeting one like that!

Inside the net, trying its best to run through it on the side, stumbled a chubby mushroom with blue cap and tiny legs at the end of its plump stem. Some small leaves were still stuck to the cap. Slipping on the plastic ring of the net the mushroom fell on its back, wagging small feet in the air quickly.

\- That is a Walkiepuckle, Akko. Usually they live in more thick forests, so it is quite a rarity to meet here. - Ursula smiled, looking at her student – Great job catching it!

\- Well I tried my best, professor! No one is getting away from me when I'm serious!

Looking forward while rising from the ground, Akko noticed something shining in the air, forward in the forest twilight.

\- Hmm? What is that? - she wondered, backing the caught mushroom in the bag.

Walking past several trees, Akko found herself on a forest clearance. A pool of lush grass waved in the calm zephyr of the night. And over it – a cloud of fireflies in the quiet night air. A constellation of insects shone in the space, flying around slowly, dancing the mysterious, chaotic dance. Soft grass, waving under their feet invited a relaxation of sore muscles. Akko and Ursula lowered down, sitting on the lush carpet of greenery in joined silent decision. Sharing the silence together, they looked at the fireflies everywhere, soaking in the presence of the living constellation around them. Ursula hugged her knees, letting the bag lie down beside her as humming of the night alive surrounded the pair. Her Japanese disciple preferred to pin her arms straight in the ground behind her, shaking the soles of her tired feet slightly. In silence they sat, enjoying the meditative, almost religious experience they shared as the living stars surrounded them from all sides, above and around, shaking and stirring in the warmth of the forest twilight. Ursula didn't know how much time passed as her eyesight long lost focus, being immersed in the movement of little lamps they found themselves in. It was her, Akko by her side and the whole number of fireflies, united under the starry dome, feeling unity and peace, together. No need for words she felt until, somehow, they themselves decided to come. Feeling tranquility complete, she started the tale seemingly on its own. If somehow, Akko later asked what pushed Ursula to reveal the lore at that moment, her caring professor would scarcely find an answer. Staring on a particular firefly, she began.

\- Long ago Akko- – her friend turned the head to the mentor and was encharmed by the sight of the speaking witch, delicate features illuminated by lights and veiled by the moonlit night - -when magic was plentiful in the air just as air around us, there was a tree called Yggdrasil. The tree was bodiless, but its root went to the core of the Earth and its branches went high into the sky.

Blue-haired witch lifted her face to look at the stars above.

\- It was the source of order and magic in the world, providing the lands with mana and energy. You didn't need philosopher's stone to cast a spell. Your wand was enough. Magic was abundant and plentiful, an everyday sacred occurrence for everyone to enjoy.

Relaxing, the Astronomer lied down on the grass, her vigilant listener following her example, feeling the gentle caress of greenery surrounding them. Above the pair there was only night sky, shining brilliantly with the uncountable number of stars over the cloud of fireflies, framed by sides with the darkened silhouettes of foliage and branches of the trees.

\- The roots of Yggdrasil enveloped the Earth and the branches held the stars. Everything was in harmony.

Ursula went silent. Looking upwards, Akko asked.

\- And where is the tree now, professor?

Her master sighed.

\- Everything has a beginning, everything has an end. Yggdrasil's lifespan was no different. Over the millenia the tree waned and lost its strength, until it was simply no more. Only its small branches remained, serving to us as Leylines. In the tree's final strong years, around one thousand years ago the group of sorceresses knows as Nine Old Witches tried to save it for the generations to come.

\- Nine Old Witches? I heard it often in school. Who were they, professor? - Akko turned her head to Ursula.

\- A group of benevolent spell casters, traveling around and helping people in need. Deciding to maintain the knowledge, seeing as the tree was near its end, they had founded Luna Nova to teach promising young girls about witchcraft and sorcery. Nine Old Witches are the beginning of Luna Nova. Including the head of the group, Professor Woodward, who created the Claimh Solais you found.

Puzzled, Akko blinked.

\- Kleemsh Shoreesh?

\- Yes. That is the true name of the Shiny Rod you prize so high. The legend says that when the Rod's seven lights shine bright, the Grand Triskellion will be revealed and unlocked, returning magic to the world.

\- Gurand Triskerrion? What is that professor? - more questions hit Akko, puzzling her even further. All she could do was ask.

Professor Ursula looked at the sky, seeing Big Dipper constellation bright in the sky.

\- Grand Triskellion, the world reconstruction magic. It is sealed somewhere in Arcturus Forest. When the Rod's power is unlocked, it can break the seal on the container of this magic, reviving Yggdrasil and bringing magic back.

Akko was spellbound, hearing that her prized Shiny Rod is more than simply memento of her hero.

\- And how do we finish the Rod, professor? We have to do it if it brings the world's magic back! - Akko's heart started beating faster upon the realization of the chance she was given washing upon her wave by wave.

\- The owner of the Claimh Solais has to live through seven life lessons and when the jewel on the Rod shines, say the special words – glancing at Akko and noting her pleading, worried eyes looking at her mentor, Ursula comforted her – Don't worry Akko, the words are known, you won't get lost. In fact, you already did it once.

Rubies looked at Akko, clearing her worry.

\- Do you remember?

A realization came to Akko, easing her heart in a wave of high.

\- Noctu Orufe Oode Puretor... I remember! - her eyes lit up - I was falling, but then Chariot's voice came to me and told me the words! That's when the Rod's star lit up! I said the words and the Shiny Rod turned into the bow! Ha-aah – Akko took a deep, enlivened breath – So maybe... maybe if I gather all the words I would meet Shiny Chariot herself! Ahh-ha-ha! - Akko stretched her arms out to the sky and wiggled her legs in a torrent of excitement - And even reviving the magic along the way! What a magical adventure ahead!

But then an uncomfortable, yet inevitable question came, worming its way into Akko's mind.

\- But... professor? - worry sounded in girl's voice as the arms dropped and deep garnet eyes turned to her mentor.

\- Yes Akko?

\- If the Rod is already thousand of years old, why did no one succeed yet?

Ursula felt discomfort in her stomach, worry, self-hate, regret, a venomous cocktail of her past and guilt rising up from the bottom of her heart and poisoning her insides. She could only manage the silence as the answer.

\- And even... - *Six stars...* A memory of the well known poster always near her bed returned to Atsuko's eyes – Even Chariot didn't succeed... She couldn't do it...

Ursula bit her lip, looking down. A coarse whisper full of pain escaped her lips against her will. And behind it – a miserable story of regret and failure.

\- Maybe it is harder than it looks at first glance...

Wine red eyes dropped down, looking at the grass in front of the small nose.

\- And then she disappeared...

Worry and fear seeped through the girl's quieted voice. And in them, among the letters – a plea. Plea for guidance, for help, for support. A call for a friend. Hearing it, sensing it, Ursula meekly took Akko's palm in her own. Rubies met rising garnets, comforting them, assuring them.

\- Don't worry Akko – whispered Ursula – I will be with you until the end. I can't do much and I don't know everything, but maybe that will help.

\- Professor... - Akko smiled warmly, pink of trust blossoming on her cheeks – If it is you, I'm certain we will succeed.

Ground started getting cold. The time of night was taking its rights.

\- I think we should go – said Ursula, rising from the ground – It is already late, and we have yet to return to school.

Akko also rose up, straightening her robe and taking the basket of beetles and the bag of mushrooms.

\- So, how is your school life treating you, Akko? - asked her Ursula, setting her feet towards the Academy. Everything felt so simple now. Ursula couldn't understand why she withheld the legend from Akko. Everything was so easy. She just told it, and that was it. Nothing was painful. Nothing got broken. Happiness rose up from the core of blue-haired witch. She felt like she could do anything now, like she could hug the entire world. And that much from a simple story...

* * *

\- And these are for you girrfriend! - said Akko laughing, turning the canvas bag upside down over the table, spilling all the mushrooms in a funguous rain over the wood.

\- …. - Sucy was silent for a while, looking at her present. A variety of toadstools, boletuses, russuleses, fly agarics and so on and among them some small fat shrooms with legs shaking in the air, trying to get up and run away. Some half eaten by birds and some fresh. Some overgrown and some beaten by worms. And some looking really fresh and tasty. And all emitting a characteristic, deep mushroom smell that flooded the small room. A small, quiet smile blossomed on the pale face – Thanks Akko – said the girl, trying to sound calm.

\- Oh don't mention it Sucy-y – squeezed her Akko in a bear hug and stirring back and forth together.

\- Alright alright let me go - grumbled the alchemist, but despite the protests, her smile didn't really leave her face.

\- You know what, girls? - shone Akko, taking twirling steps to her bed and grabbing the Shiny Rod – I learned a rot while together with Professor Urshura today!

\- About what? - asked Sucy, sorting her presents on the table carefully.

\- This! - the girl sharply straightened her arm with the Rod in it.

\- You learned another adventure of Shiny Chariot?

\- No-o, well kind of yes, but anyway – parried Akko – this Rod! This Rod is the key to returning magic to the world!

\- How so? - asked Lotte from the top bunk, hugging her pillow.

\- Turns out if I say certain words seven times at proper si-tu-a-ti-ons something really nice will be unlocked – Akko started running circles around the room – And the magic will return to the world! And everything will be aruright again!

\- Sounds like bogus – voiced her disbelief Sucy, taking a container from under the bed.

\- Well it does sound kind of far fetched – worried Lotte from atop – too simple for such a big thing.

\- Don't worry! I already got the first word! - cut their arguments Akko with the Rod, swooshing it with her slim hand – Remember? When we were falling I heard Shiny Chariot talking to me and said the words. And the portal to school opened! So we already have only six more to go! And then – Akko spread her arms wide, looking upwards, lost in her vision – I will certainly meet Shiny Chariot...

\- Hrmph... Anything to keep you away from my flasks... - mumbled Sucy.

\- Oh don't worry Sucy-y – Akko mauled her in another forced hug from behind, pinning her shoulders to the pale torso – we will have much more interesting things than your flasks!

She forced the girl to rise up and started waltzing with her in the firm grip around the room.

\- We will have adventures! A real ones! - Akko shouted into the ear of her pale-haired pal.

\- Arghh! I see! I see! Just let me go! - protested her friend.

* * *

*To think you have such a power, Shiny Rod...* Thought Akko, lying near the wand on her pillow. Covered by a warm blanket, she layed her palm on the wand that rested on its own pillow nearby. *But then again, what else could I expect from the rod of Chariot!...* Girl grinned widely.

\- H-hmm ha-ha – she suppressed her laugh, audibly grinding her feet together in excitement – Such an adventure. Khhh! - she unrested on her mattress.

\- Akko please, go to sleep already, I need this sleep... - mumbled Sucy from her bed, accepting the inevitable, inescapable adventures ahead.

*Who knows, this might be my last quiet night here...*


	11. Body Rock

**Chapter 11**

 **Body Rock**

\- Caw-caw - the feathered clock voices. - Ding-a-ling – the metallic bird rings

Ohhh what a beautiful day to have a curse. Time for everyone to get up and face yet another checkpoint of hardships the day prepared.

\- Alcor, dear, five more minutes... - murmurs a hay of blue hair over a pillow as a silhuette coils itself under the blanket on an old sofa.

But the bird was not lenient, for it wished only the best for the poor sleepy soul, that desperately tried to postpone the wake. As a sluggishly slow strike of pearl lightning the feathered alarm flies to the pillow.

\- Nhhhg sto-op... - pleads the voice as the crow starts to tug on the disordered blue.

\- Alright-alright I'm awake – a palm weakly moves out from inside the warmth and tries to move the bird further from the head. With a satisfied caw, Alcor hops on the laquered dusty spine of the sofa.

Ursula tugs the welcoming covers down to her clavicles and puts her arms over it. And a tired stare over into the ceiling proves that, once again, the night brought no rest. As she tried to keep puffy eyes open, she mentally battled the desire to just imitate illness and skip the day. Why should she even get up? What good will it bring? Just another sunny nightmare awaits in a cruel, neverending maelstrom downwards the gray mediocrity she got as her life. Was this the reason she was born? Just to suffer as another speck in the masses?

With a groan she reached for the pills she prepared the night before. Two antidepressants to keep the battle going for another 24 hours, two yellow tablets to keep the psychosomatic pains away and get a moderate motivation to do something useful in her life and two whiteys to shave away the side-effects of the heavy medication. A glass of water flushes the familiar breakfast down. Good morning world.

\- Good morning Alcor.

Slowly, Ursula rises to sit in her bed. The sofa creaks under her.

\- About time I added some more cardboard over the dent. Seems like yet another spring sank...

Or maybe just buy a new sofa. Maybe even a bed. Though it requires money – thing she lacked. Well, if she got something going on the side apart from teaching, than that wouldn't be a problem. Almost all professors in Luna Nova had something cookin'. And Ursula wasn't exactly dry on opportunities. A lot of people want to know a suitable day to get married or pregnant, so the child would get the best alignment of stars it can. The smarter ones try to get it going according to the moon calendar, but getting pregnant on a particular date is not so simple as it seems when you actually want it. Life is not mating-press-with-nakadashi-instant-pregnancy. It wouldn't be too hard for Ursula to provide the needy souls with a perfect day. She had the skills. But the last spurt to actually change something in her life big was spent long ago on getting the professor title. Since then, she just couldn't raise the hands and do anything fundamental. Again and again she postponed the actions, no longer even debating or finding excuses for herself. The days of self-digging long gone, novadays she just brushed the thoughts aside with a teary sigh and went on. When did her life sank so low into the concrete-coloured jelly that she stopped moving and had just let the stream carry her wherever?

With a moan, blue-haired beauty got out of the bed. Concentrating, she tried to remember what the day prepared for her. Astrology classes were scheduled for 15:00, so she had some time for herself. She could have slept more, but for her, it was important to keep the pace of weekdays even. Or else it would all crumble down.

With a huff, she got to her morning routine.

* * *

\- Miss Kagari, we had enough of you pilfering from the kitchen during night-time!

\- Professor Badcock, maybe "pilfering" is too harsh a word. Akko didn't mean harm. - meekly defended her disciple Ursula.

\- No Professor Ursula. Pilfering is exactly the word we need here. Miss Kagari pilfered from the kitchen, and thus, from all of us. And you, as her mentor, turn blind eye to such activities. You have to install some discipline in her! We cannot allow such behaviour to prosper.

Professor Badcock was merciless.

The red trio walked out the office, with Ursula going out last and closing the door behind them. As they went down the hall, Ursula tried to put as serious face as she could. But it was really hard for her when Akko was near. Her desciple was pouting, loudly complaining that taking a pie was nothing worthy of such chewing, she was simply hungry! She is a growing girl, after all! An idea came to Ursula.

\- Akko, I'm very disappointed in you! - she said sternly.

Akko turned around surprised.

\- Not only did you borrow from the kitchen, you also got caught red handed in the act, failing to finish what you started! This can go on no longer. I simply have to instill some discipline in you.

Akko looked at Ursula surprised and dumbfounded. This was the first time her Professor addressed her like this. She was supposed to be scared and timid from such tone, but looking into Ursula's smiling eyes, contrasting the words she was sayng, she couldn't feel even a tint of shame from her behaviour. Ursula continued her act to the best of her ability.

\- Seems like I have to leave you no time for yourself, so you would not be tempted to repeat the same! So, here is your task. You have to research a particular spell on your own, learn it by heart, master it and show the result to me. Also write down an essay considering the nature of spell and possible uses. The spell will be "Silencia Mundi". You have three days.

\- Ohh Profe-essor Ursuraa! Don't be like tha-at! - tried to oppose Akko.

\- No, I will! For it is for your own good! This behaviour is unfitting for a Luna Nova student. There are particular formal codes, and our students are supposed to follow through with them.

\- But I already said I'm sorry. And I don't have much time-e.

\- Sadly Akko, I, as your appointed guide, have to make sure you are up to the title you desire. You have three days and that's final.

\- But where am I even to begin with this spell?

\- You have the whole library to help you. Use it. And to make sure you give it your all... you are to eat only half your usual food.

\- Professor Ursula-a that is too cruel!

\- It's for your own good Akko. I'll appoint my familiar to watch over you, so to help you stay away from the temptation. That's final!

* * *

\- Alcor plea-ase!

Back in her abode of solitude, Ursula stood half-bowing with her arms to her chest. With pleading tone, she tried her best to persuade the crow to play along. Currently, the familiar in question was perching on his cane, denying Ursula.

\- *Wheeze*

\- Alcor don't be like that! I'm just asking you to look over Akko during breakfast and dinner, that's all! Just make sure she doesn't eat full share.

\- *wheeeze*

\- You can simply sit there, you don't even have to stop her! - Astronomer clutched her hands, begging the steadfast bird.

\- Caw!

\- Alco-or, do it for me-e. I'm begging you! I just want Akko to do it right this time, just a little reminder from you, that's all I'm asking!

\- C-craw

\- I can't do it myself, I have classes to teach. Besides – Ursula's tone got more timid – sitting there, looking over my student eating her share, that would be laughable. We will be laughing stock!

\- *wwheeeze*

\- Well maybe I have nowhere lower to sink, but still! Help me avoid even more humiliation. How it would look from the side? We are not in kindergarten!

\- Caw

\- I know, she is seen not in best light, but I don't want Akko to be humiliated! There is a difference.

\- Caw

\- Don't act like an old man Alcor, you're barely twelve!

\- Craw

\- Alright, I'll get you the seeds. But you have to do it! Help me act like a respected adult for once! I already told her you would be watching her.

* * *

Walking through the yard and enjoying the brief solitude Ursula came back to her horoscope. In an attempt to keep herself prepared she had been calculating what tomorrow was to bring every night. And usually, the promises were not swell, even if she was to remember who's wearing the trousers. Almost always she was being warned that should she be flying high, she would get back on the ground in a jiffy. And this day was none the wiser. Disciplined by her horoscope never being wrong, Ursula tried to enjoy what little she had until the promised time. A stroll through the yard – why not? If she was meant to be needed, she will be found, no matter where. So there were little reasons to lock herself up in the room and hide. For now, the sun, calm breeze and green grass were her friends.

Sharp and determined knock of a gait in witch boots ate every sound around Ursula, promising her... entertaining and occupied several hours, no doubt.

\- Professor Ursula, I have an occasion for you to accompany me to the city today before afternoon classes. - the green-haired assailant wasted no time getting to the business, as usual.

\- But Professor Ingrid, I have-

\- Classes with the first year at 15:00 sharp, I'm well informed. Not to worry, we will finish our interest beforehand. I suppose this is the only barrier? - sharp and calmly strict as always, Ingrid was always in control of the situation, no matter the affair. Ursula couldn't exactly say no to her superior, especially Ingrid. With nothing planned beforehand except leisure, she had little to offer in her defence. So, inevitably-

\- Y-yes

\- So it's clear, we will rendevouz near leyline in 10 minutes. Please provide yourself with an apron and gloves. Believe me, it's in your interest. - and accepting no rebuttals seawave-coloured braids turned around and were on her way.

An apron and gloves? And to the city? - all Ursula could do was wonder. Unpleased so.

Ursula had special treatment. She was always needed. Everyone had something to occupy her with. But when the trophies were given, she was never invited.

And so, in 10 minutes, she was coming up to the portal with her belongings, counting: 1 broom, 1 bag, 1 apron, 2 mittens and 1 sense of down in the heart. There went her relaxin' time... Once again she tried to cheat the horoscope, and once again she proved to be quite qualified with stars-related. In the distance, Professor of Biology was traversing the hill in sharp steps, inevitably arriving to the gates on time.

Silently, both witches got on their brooms – one determined, one moody. The flight through the leyline was quick and eventless. Luckily. Or not, for that calmness meant that whatever problems awaited Ursula today, they were yet to come. Astronomer was torn between a constant desire to just "get over with it!" and postponing actions for even a minute longer. In the end, she took no initiative, just letting herself be washed by the river of life. *Maybe I should do something about this* But the cocoon was so warm and simple, going out the comfort zone was too much for her. Things settled into simple existence she got used to, so changing something meant living through turmoil of ruin before everything organizes. The worry and unpredictable were way to problematic to live through them. So far, the house of cards stood still and Ursula was fine with this. She is already used to. *Maybe I should drop myself from the broom? Like, right now? I wonder what Ingrid would do?*

Soon, the pair was descending from the leyline-near air to the Brightonbury outskirts. What a sight – two beautiful witches in pointy hats and curve nosed boots flying through the calm, warm breeze of sunny day. With their hair slightly moving in the flight, the waves of green and blue from under the hats they really looked beautiful. Stepping down the brooms they put their brooms over the shoulders and went into the park alley.

\- We will make the rest of the way by foot. Mana should be conserved, for we will need it for the way back with the cargo.

\- Cargo? We will transport something, Professor Ingrid?

\- Yes. I have a regular arrangement with a particular person for supply.

\- And what is it, may I ask?

\- All in due time, Professor.

*Maybe it's for the best* - consoled herself Ursula.

Two pairs of heels knacked on the cobblestones of rural town. One-two, one-two the confident ones in front, the timid ones a step back. Ursula stared at Ingrid's back. *Look at the way her shoulders move, complete confidence in herself, eyes on the target. I actually feel safer near her. And that's despite the fact that nothing good will this affair bring. She actually has a nice, fit back. And her hair, so prepped up. I wonder what comb she uses? That's not magic, certainly. Well, she and Astrid are direct descendants of Professor Woodward. Hard to imagine her being pregnant, she looks so regal and carries such individuality novadays, well, whenever I saw her. Doubt she changed. But then again, Cavendishes are direct children of Lady Beatrix. Come to think of it, they all look so similar. Hair is basically identical. Hmm...bananas are grown by splitting the root. Making new banana basically the same tree. All bananas are one big tree. Maybe Cavendishes practice something similar. Cavendish is a banana name after all. Then again, Astrid is married... I wonder why I was chosen today?*

The duo passed comfy stores and small cafes with people going on with their daily motions. Soft music was in the air, someone was playing something near by. Trams were driving nearby, and soon, Ingrid stopped near one of the benches.

\- "A-ha. A-ha. No. NO! Listen girl" – some chick nearby was talking on her phone loudly so everyone could join in on the conversation- "He's a bastard and you should know it. So what? A Creampie? A-ha...Alright-alright...calm down. No. Fuck that! Cleveland what? He did that? Like, for real? On your...And it still reeks? A faraway present? And in your purse? And you still go out with that sleezebag? But he took your jeans! Your high heels? A whole evening? Banana peel, really? Listen, in my opinion...stop stop that! Don't be like a baby! No, that's outdated. Nobody does that anymore. LED display. Chips and what? And you ate that! Right in bed while he...In your face? And forced you to snort it? Ewww... Fuck!"

With a slight screech, a tram cart stopped near. Ingrid entered and Ursula followed. Withput saying a word, Biology Professor took out a magnet card and swiped it over a barrier reader. *Ah, damn*- Ursula didn't use public transit, lacking a need to do so. Digging through her pocket for spare change, she was ready to buy a ticket. But going through the turning crap, Ingrid turned around and handed Astronomer her ticket.

\- Ah, thank you Professor.

The ride was calm and silent. Ingrid didn't raise a theme, and Ursula didn't dare. With light knocking, tram traveled through sunny streets on the tracks, sided with greenery. Small houses were banking the railroad left and right. It was one of those relaxed days when nothing bad could dream to happen. Station to station the tram went, and Ursula quickly drifted away in her thoughts.

*...dum tu-tu tu dum...Precious are fragile things na-na need special hande-ling...my God what have it all done to me...Dru-umm Things get damaged things get broken, there was so little left unspoken...If God has a master plan, then where am I in it... there was so little left to give... To think it was...what, twelve years since "Playing the angel" came out, feels so strange. It happen so long ago, it was like a different lifetime. But ten years, what is it really? Like a snap of fingers. Look at Ingrid, still the same as she was back then, when I was her student. I wonder if she knows who I am. Ha~ I myself have doubts about who I am... Hmm well Dave Gahan got even more handsome with years. I remember being at their gig in Touring the angel in London. Still remember it – one of the first rows of the dance space. Had to get there three hours beforehand, but the band was right in front of me. Guys were on fire...( a sad smile appeared on Ursula's face) I remember seeing them and being sure that if this is what live show is all about, this energy, unity, drive, that me, 16 year old idiot was on the right track. I dreamt of the time when I myself would set people on fire like that...turning magic into a lightshow. What a foolish idea. Professors were right to shun it all. Witches are right, this is just a wrong image – to easy, to flashy, a cheap circus. Well at least kids were entertained...and me...I was trully happy back then. For the last time in my life. Since then, I can't remember a single happy day...Maybe it was all worth it if at least someone got happy. Like Akko... Akko...I have to make sure she grows up to be a proper witch, not like me. But her enthusiasm, would it be there if there had been no Shiny Chariot? Maybe if I did thing differently, I could have managed bringing kids into magic without ruining it all... Maybe I should have listened to my only friend, the one I lost... I didn't share the dream with her. If only I listened then maybe... And what am I now? Just a waste, burning out down here in the night, alone... I want to snuggle up to Professor Ingrid, she feels so confident and secure...I wonder if Professor Woodward visits her. I doubt she told her who I am... Professor was very forgiving of me. Maybe she didn't expect much from the beginning. No, she gave me just as much chance as to everyone else. Left it all to us. In a way these words are quite alright – new generation finds it's own ways to bring magic back through their own variations of same old lessons. I have to help Akko get it all, or else how long do we have left? If she fails, how many more girls could try before magic is gone? Like, two? Or twelve?*

"Hospital" - a mechanic femenine voice rang through air. Ingrid stood up and silently went to the doors. The doors opened and Professor stepped out.

\- Professor Ursula, we're here.

\- Ah! - Ursula woke up from her daydream and hurried out.

Closing doors pinced her by the sides. With timid grunt, woman pushed forward and slipped out.

\- Sorry, I fell asleep I guess! Ha-ha... - pathetically tried to explain Ursula.

Ingrid didn't bother to reply and simply went forward to the building behind a fence.

There, Ingrid made a turn and went towards behind of the building, ignoring the main entrance. Where were they going? Ursula had yet to catch on.

They came to a simple metallic door, grey in paint. Nearby a hospital car was still. Ingrid knocked thrice and waited. In a minute, the sound of a shutter sliding cut the silence and the door opened. A man in lab coat and cap welcomed the Professors

\- Ah, Professor Ingrid! Just on time as always. We just finished packing. Come in, come in.

With a step inside, Ursula's nose was attacked by the heavy stench of medicine alcohol, tobacco smoke and enbalming formaldehyde. The scratches the mix left on her throat were almost palpable. Were they in the...

\- Is this morgue, Professor Ingrid?

\- Is this your first time, Professor Ursula?

Obviously, no answer was needed, so Ingrid followed with a hint.

\- Get used to the odour. And don't worry. It's harmless.

*Seems like she herself is used to it.* Ursula started to suspect what exactly was their deal here. And she was not so happy about it.

They walked down a dimly lit corridor with stretchers by the side and closed doors on the other wall. From time to time they passed a murky window. And finally they entered one of such doors. The room was small and stinky. A dissecting table in the center of the room, with metal cupboards on the side. In the corner, a similar furniture housed the remains of someone's dinner – a dirty plate with some brown remains and a bottle of transparent liquid half-full. Ursula, breathing with her mouth since entering wondered, how anyone could eat there, much less with dissection going on just a step away. A big chest-like case stood on a table.

\- Here it is, Professor. All that you ordered, all packed and documents inside. Only...

\- What?

\- Well, we first put the papers and then the material. So the documents are on the bottom.

\- I can live with that – calmly answered Ingrid.

Seems like the male nurse wanted to add something, but refrained from doing so. That spelled obviouse trouble. Trouble for Ursula, that is. *Ingrid is resourceful, she will not be head deep in trouble*.

Meanwhile, Professor of Biology stood by the side of the metal table and cast a spell on her hand. Putting broom aside, she rustled through her bag and fished out her simple work apron and gloves. Getting ready and taking one handle of the chest, she expectantly looked at Ursula.

\- Well?

\- Oh right, right – chirped Astrologist.

*So that's the thing. Well, simply carrying a case is not so troublesome*. With a flick of a wand and a murmur, Ursula cast a support enchantment on her hand. Then came the kitchen apron with cute sunflowers and pink ribbons. And oven mittens with traces of burn. Surrounded by dimly lit walls, coloured hospital green, with wall-tall shelf stand filled with tagged boxes, soaking in the stench of morgue, Ursula, dressed like a mom in a kitchen, looked very...unique. Ingrid eyed the get-up calmly. Taking the closer handle of the cask Ursula nodded to the Biologist.

\- That will be all - calmly said Ingrid to the man.

\- Then I'll see you to the exit

\- Yes, I'll contact you later about the next shipment when I'll need it. For now, that is all.

Two witches lifted the chest and tried to move out through the cluttered room. It proved quite a challenge – casket's handles were small, women still carried their brooms, and the time they had was limited. Despite eating not much mana, the spell had to be continuous and the way back was not short. With a turn, and a knock, and a turn, and a knock they left a couple of dents and scratches on the chest and closet, both past their mint condition. Ingrid found her position behind, as Ursula tried to maneuver out the door and into the hall. *Ouch* She twisted her hand in the wrist. Seems like going in line while carrying a long box with one hand was hard for the one in front who, unsurprisingly, happened to be Ursula. Ramming the doorway and leaving a long scratch on the metallic door (somehow, Ingrid managed to cast a repair while having her hands full), they stumbled out into the hall. Swaying the casket up and down, left and right, hitting several stretchers ("Professor Ursula, be more careful!" "Yes, my bad!"), women found their way to the exit. With a push of a shoulder, Ursula stumbled out into the sunny yard filled with fresh air. Clean gas sharply cut into her lungs, and Ursula took a deep whiff. It felt like she was born anew, out of the poisonus caverns and into the sun. Warm sun. Suddenly she shivered. It seems like morgue was actually quite a chilly place. Behind her, Professor Ingrid calmly exited and made her way to parallel Ursula on the side.

\- We'll be on our way then.

\- I'll be in touch, professor – replied the man and disappeared back in the morgue. The door shutter scratched close and silence followed.

\- Let's go, Professor, we're tight on time – Ingrid reminded Ursula.

Trying to keep balance, two aproned women in hats carried the cask side-by-side. It was not possible for them to see the small red trail, drop by drop appearing behind them.

* * *

\- Professor Ingrid. How are we getting back? - there was quite a distance towards leyline terminal. Walking all the way was not something Ursula would enjoy. Plus they still had their brooms, albeit flying and carrying a big luggage with one hand sounded like headache.

\- We'll board the tram – came a calm, confident response.

A brief silence followed. So Ursula decided to break it for a change of pace.

\- Professor Ingrid, that man, is he your acquaintance?

\- Yes.

\- He seemed kind of down, to be honest – Ursula looked at the tip of her boot, remembering the medic and the bottle in the corner of the room.

\- He is always like that.

*tap tap* went the soles on the cobbled way.

\- Must be hard, working in the morgue – wondered Ursula, more to herself aloud, than to rise a theme, looking at the children running nearby with ice-cream in their hands – it probably eats him away...

\- Not exactly. He simply lost his dream. That is all. - Ingrid glanced at Ursula – Quite typical, don't you agree.

Ursula felt a tingle in the corner of her eye. *Lost his dream...Stuck on a meager job...*

\- What was his dream professor? Was his previous job a dream?

\- For him – yes. - Ingrid looked forward - When he came to the hospital, he was assigned as a surgeon assisstant. His job was to prepare patients for surgeries – shaving them, and so on. It is not a particularly favoured job, despite its seeming simpleness. But he was strangely gifted at it. He found his calling in shaving pubes before pelvis related surgeries. He was looked at with a puzzled eye, but he was the best when it came to razors.

\- Then why did he leave the dream job, Professor? Was it peer pressure?

\- He made a mistake. A fatal one.

\- A mistake...*Just like me... one mistake, and it was all over...*

\- Turns out he had been gathering shaved pubes and bringing them home. Once he slipped his mouth and boasted that his pillow is almost filled. Fired instantly. Strange, don't you agree?

Ursula didn't dare questioning what exactly was strange.

* * *

Station was right near the hospital, so Ursula was satisfied with riding the tram as a way of returning. But the tram left just as they were approaching.

\- Professor, the tram is near, we should hurry!

\- I don't want to run

\- But we'll miss it!

\- It's not a problem. We will wait for the next one. I can spare a minute or two - nothing could shake Ingrid.

A-and Ursula looked onto the back window of half-empty tram, steadily speeding away. Ingrid calmly stood, one hand with casket, one with a broom rested over her shoulder. Ursula fidgeted. It's not like she was worried about something particular. Presence of Ingrid made her feel safe, like nothing could go wrong. Fidgeting was her recent natural state. Especially with people, waiting near the rails, eyeing the witches quizically. And while biologist stood still, astrologist was stealing glances at the people so shamelessly staring at them. *Was the apron too much? Maybe I should get rid of these felt sunflowers on it. They probably don't get along with the pink Scottish squares.* A calm warm wind coiled around the witches, sun was gently molesting them through the foliage of trees, standing evenly by the sides of the railroad.

At last with a screech a tram arrived at the station. *Oh damn* - thought Ursula. The wagon was filled with people, unlike the one that had left the station or the one they rode beforehand. Clumsily entering the ride and making it past the barrier, two witches pushed through the people to the back of the tram.

\- Watch it! Damn you, it's already cluttered here! Have mercy you witches, it's hot here without you, and here are you with your box! It's illegal to transport such big things! Use the broom! Foock, me fut! - came disturbed voices from left and right. All Ursula could do was squeeze out a guilty smile, saying "sorry" over and over and try to hide behind the glint of her glasses. Meanwhile, Professor Ingrid didn't bother recognizing the hustle with any sort of reply. Calmly and Confidently she led cargo and Ursula to the further half of the tram. There, they put the chest on the floor and stood near. Sitting nearby, a woman of unrecognizable age, but clearly past the pathetic prime she could have had, put the most displeased look she could manage and sniffed loudly. A step back, an old man in a star-ornamented cap laughed to himself, clearly pleased with the commotion.

\- He-he, having problems with public transit, ladies? - grinned old timer into his beard.

\- A-a no, ha-ha – tried to reply Ursula. A pathetic smile found it's way on her face. There was no need for it, but she still replied.

\- You should put those brooms to a good use, sister. He-he-he! Especially with your load. - whatever he discovered, he was clearly entertained, a cunning glean in his eyes revealing expectance of fun.

The humid ride went on, and it seems that people only entered, none exiting. The more people entered, the more the temperature rose. Ursula started feeling a little guilty. It was their load that blocked the way. And despite the tram space behind her being cluttered with people like a jar of sand with no vacant room, she still felt a traitorous spasm of shame near her heart. Soon, a young policeman, barely out of the school, squeezed past the people near the head of the cart and stood near the unpassable barrier of the chest. Old woman nearby did her best to make herself look as insulted and uncomfortable as possible. Seems like she was not satisfied with sitting on her ass while everyone stood. Eyeing Ursula, feeling the weakness of prey with her sense, she tried to put as much disgust into her stare as possible, making her look like she had cramps. Soon, she started sniffing the air.

\- What's that obnoxious smell? - seems like she was ready to start her blood sucking. Her nose was sniffing with sharp breaths, making her look even dumber and angry.

Ingrid gave no attention to her, clamly standing near Ursula.

\- Something stinks! - old bitch started turning around restlessly in zealous attempt to bring as much attention to herself as possible, trying to bring masses to join her. Like some sort of fat bloodhound, she sniffed left and right, desperate to find the source of smell. Old man with star-ornamented cap turned around, expecting an entertaining show to unravel inside the tram any minute now.

*Sniff sniff*. In her search the fatso bent towards the cargo box. As her eyes widened, desiring to pop out of their sockets, she tried her best in rehearsing a scene from mediocre soap opera.

\- You box stinks! What the hell are you carrying there?

\- ...a-ah-a – Ursula lifted up her palm, shaking it in subconscious gesture of diffusing a conflict already happening.

\- Materials – a calm, confident and serious tone cut through the rising wave the old hag was trying to start. Professor Ingrid didn't even bother to look the woman in the face.

\- Well they stink! And I don't like it!

\- You should be prepared for such things when entering public transport.

\- Wha-wha? Who told you to talk to seniors like that? Don't they teach you witches to respect people of age?!

\- For your information I'm twice as old as you, so it is you who should watch it. - finally Ingrid graced the woman with a stare down right in her eyes, not moving her head even a bit. With her lips relaxed, but firm and face showing complete control of emotion, Professor of Magical Biology looked like a noble staring down a uneducated, rude commoner, with whom she was forced to share the tram only because of times changing.

Seems like the stare awakened some innate class and cultural hate inside the old woman, as she was ready to start a quarrel she so desired.

\- Ooh so that's how it is! Well I don't hide my age, unlike you!

\- Uuuh scalding! - laughed the man in starry cap from his seat.

But the provocation didn't reach Ingrid. Ursula looked at her senior's relaxed and calm face, clearly trusting her to guide them through whatever was already happening.

But it seems like the crone was of different opinion.

\- How dare you, talking to me like that! Well for your information I worked all my life..bla-bla...I deserve respect!...insolent...bla-bla...cheats!...misleading...poison...

The release went on and on, sullying the surroundings deeper and deeper. People started losing their patience. The ride was cramped, the air scalding, opened widows didn't bring enough breathing oxygen, a frustrated crone was mincing people's ears with her wailing and now there was a new addition to the torture – the odour. A strange, unusual for the tram spirit was slowly spreading around. The smell was reaching passengers' noses. Some of them started scrunching their noses, turning their heads around in vain and frustrated search of the guilty party. Inevitably the ones closest to witches hawked their eyes on suspicious belonging standing on the floor. The old crone reached inevitable conclusion of her torrent.

\- Open the box!

\- I'm not obliged to listen to you. - parried professor Ingrid.

\- L-ladies remain calm – tried to butt in policeman.

\- Then make her open the casket! I'm a citizen. I demand to know what is inside this box that poisons me! Poisons me! She is poisoning me! And you are just standing and watching!

\- A-alright! Khm, please open the box.

\- You brought it upon yourself – after a calculating pause warned him Ingrid, bending over to the locks on the box.

With the casket open, a strong, characteristic assembly of meditinal odours smacked surrounding people right in the faces. The most vocal old hag took demandingly curious glance into the box and went white. And with a rumble, some sort of primal screech rose up from her smoked throat like a rising wave of terror, tearing the tram apart. Ursula looked into an opened cargo box and hiccuped. She had her suspicions, but the vision was still shocking.

Organs. Corpse parts. Gore and flesh. The casket was full with carnal remains up to the brim. Livers, hands, hearts, lungs, ears, multitude of unrecognized human remains, each put into its own plastic bag and container, with a soup of blood taking all the space between the pieces.

Old woman couldn't handle the vision and, choking on her scream, rolled her eyes inside and slumped in her seat. A string of drool flowed out of her mouth.

\- Aa-ah! B-b-bodies! Wh-a-a-at is this? - stuttered the shocked policeman. Clearly, this is not what he was assigned to.

\- Material – coldly replied Professor Ingrid – human remains for academic purposes.

\- B-b-but why it-it is like tha-at?

Surrounding people took notice of commotion and the ones nearby in the tail of the tram turned their heads to join in.

\- What is going on! - Keep it down, you! - What? - What is that?! - What the FUCK?

Travelers were quick on the pick up of situation. The hideous odour of recently living meat and medications was mixing with the heat and unmistakable sweat of dirty armpits in the overcrowded public transit. People were quick to lash out their displease with conditions they found themselves thrown in.

\- Corpses! CORPSES! MURDERERS! - Disgusting! - I-I can't breathe! - OH THE STENCH!

\- It appears my colleague packed the items wrongly. Ice had melted, that is all. - with a tint of frustration replied Biology Professor.

A simple "that is all" certainly couldn't cover the "nature morte" with especial stress on "morte" part. The odour of human meat and remains, thoroughly drenched in preservance fluids and icy water, being let to pickle in the warmth of closed space under the autumn sun and in the oven of tram, was unmistakably novel. One sniff is enough to recall the stench for the rest of the day. Maybe week. Month, if you live a boring life and this is the brightest event of the year for you.

\- Hey, driver! - Stop the tram! - oh I' I can't - There's a murder here!

\- B-bu-ut these are b-body p-parts! - a shaking finger pointed at the "material". Judging by the eyes, initial shock took roots and was actively growing into panic as policeman's chin shook like a alcoholic's arms in the morning after. Surrounding people were agitated. Some were shaking, some shouting, some were going green as the abhorrent fumes tackled their lungs and brains.

\- Oh my GOD! - These witches are transporting organs! - they killed and cut up a man! - An innocent child! - I knew we can't trust them! - An infant, a newborn infant for the Black Mass! - Fiends! - Stop the fucking tram!

\- D-do you have d-documents? - squeezed out the flegling cop, a simple rational question being the only thing he could manage right now.

\- Yes – said Ingrid and, bending over to the box, rammed her hand deep into the red without flinching. With a firm movement she pulled out a bloody mess that was once paper and files and showed it to the cop – Here they are.

With a screech the tram finally made a emergency stop by demand. The unexpected shake forcing people to bend and push against each other. A pool of blood, that had gathered itself under the leaking chest quickly flowed under people's feet. Sorry passengers started moving, trying their best to not get touched by the gore juice, pushing against each other, cursing and crying.

\- Open the door! - I-I – Fuck! - open the door! - someone break the windows!

Ingrid's hand, clutching the bloody paper rags, found itself rammed right into green-faced cop's chest, soiling him in a healthy amount of ruby liquid.

The policeman couldn't handle it. Bending in two, a fountain of puke erupted from his depths, covering the uncoscious old lady from head to toe.

\- Ha-ha! There is always room for Jell-O! Yeaw! - wizard was practically pissing himself with joy.

\- E-everyone please! Ma-antain order! - tried her best Ursula, her meek plea drowning in the cries. Someone hit her in the back with a shoulder, trying their best to get as far away in the jam as possible. Losing her footing, Ursula found herslef shoulders deep in the red, bloody mess inside the chest, the splash of her fall drizzling the surrounding people with gore. The droplets flew around like fireworks, blessing everyone in the spirit of a black celebration. Lips, eyelids, noses, faces – nothing was protected from the public commotion baptisement.

\- So that's why Ingrid asked me to wear an apron... - in a half-dizzy state a disoriented thought spiked in Ursula's mind.

That was it. With primal shouts people, who were barely containing it, started vomiting around, not bothering to aim it on the floor, covering each other in their half-digested breakfasts and bile. The coctail of nauseating smells of flesh, bile, puke and meds forced the less sturdy ones to do an emergency leave of consiousness, resulting in several faintings. People were losing their leg strength, stretching themselves vertically due to being stuffed in the human jam like fishes in a can. Fainted martyrs of city tram were pitting themselves against violently shouting sorry ones, fuming with primal fury relentlessly in the pit of perception hell, thirsting for blood of retribution. The ones nearby door started kicking on them in a state of shock and panick, overtaken by inhuman desire to get away from the poisonus gasses and droplets, like simple comprehension of what is going on will completely strip them of all remaining humanity. Finally, the doors that saw better, simplier days gave in and, with a farewell squeak, cracked and caved out. People were breaking through and running out, onto the fresh and blossoming autumn air, with lives saved by following the rules of rock'n'roll. Ingrid quickly threw the "documents" into the chest and locked it.

\- Professor Ursula, quickly! - demanded Professor Ingrid, grasping the handle on one side. Strangely, Ursula didn't lose her spirit and was sharp to respond with "Yes!", taking the other side and lifting the heavy chest while jumping on her feet. Shuffling out of the door in the flow of escaping people two witches did their best to leave the scene of erupted hell with a blood-red trail following them.

\- Stop them! Stop the murderers! - shouted someone in their back. A whistle blew, blowethed and blowed, but respectable Professors of the best magic Academy in the world, the famed Luna Nova, that have been providing only the highest quality of schooling for over a thousand years, did their best to ignore the signal as they dashed down the alley trying to lose the heat.

* * *

Catching her breath behind a dumpster in a back alley Ursula stared at the torn condom wrapper under her shoe.

\- Is it safe ? - she asked her superior

\- It appears the commotion is behind us. - answered the Professor of Biology, looking around a corner for signs of pursuit. - We should resume our return. The materials need urgent assistance and my spell can only help so far.

Grabbing the casket, witches lifted it from the pool of blood, leaving a colourful splatter near a trash pile. A stream of blood flowed past human relief to the storm drain near a net fence. Witches stepped out of the alley and hurried to the town limits, aiming for the distant towered hill. Ursula tried her best to look calm despite the stares she was recieving.

\- Professor?

\- Yes

\- Are such events often?

\- I have to admit such ordeals are, sadly, quite frequent with this man.

\- ...So you have to be careful every time...But isn't there another way to get materials?

\- The hospitals that can supply organs fit enough to be materials are rare, and among them what little exist prefer to donate them to regular academic institutions. This particular arrangement is the only one I managed to secure.

\- ...people aren't very supportive of witches, are they... - noted Ursula, staring at her feet.

\- It appears so. - indifferently answered Ingrid.

* * *

The tower was getting close.

Flying out of the leyline teachers landed on the school ground. Luna Nova. Ursula was happy to get back. Despite being lowest on the pecking order here, she was still happy to be back in the familiar surrounds.

\- Professor Ursula.

\- Y-Yes?

\- I'll take it on from here. You should hurry, Astronomy classes are about to start.

\- How much time... - Ursula glanced at the tower clock – Oh no! I should run Professor! - she cried and dashed to the doors.

* * *

\- Maan Professor Ushura is sure late again... - moped Akko. Despite not following through half of Astrology, she was still eager to see her favourite teacher.

\- Maybe she got held up again? – wondered Lotte.

At this moment sound of running heels quickly closed in from the hall and in a moment, the teacher was present.

\- Ha-ha..haa... Sorry girls, I was...held up assisting a particular problem. - breathed Ursula heavily. But strangely, a grave silence was the answer. Certainly, such attention was pleasing, but its novelty was somewhat...surprising.

\- What's the matter? - smiled vacantly Professor as she blinked. She followed the wild and shocked stares aimed at her waist. Looking down she noticed, she was still in her apron. Soaked in blood all the way to her breasts.


End file.
